


Of Silk and Gold

by ArgentumSol (SilverDaye)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harem, Anidala, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Harems, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape Culture, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Slavery, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Vaderdala - Freeform, Vadmé, slow burn smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 88,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/pseuds/ArgentumSol
Summary: When Emperor Palpatine changes the Republic into the Empire when Padmé is still the queen of Naboo, he starts a new fad of harems. Sexual slavery is rampant across the galaxy, but Padmé is determined to stop it. However, when a mission goes wrong, she finds herself in a harem slave collar and on the auction block where Darth Vader, heir to the Empire, buys her. Vader is excited about his newest addition, but Padmé is determined to escape.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Comments: 639
Kudos: 988





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is tagged and marked as having strong rape/ non-con elements. If you're not comfortable with it, I don't recommend you read this story. Most of the rape/ non-con elements are found in the society or in the history/background in the story. It doesn't happen directly within the story. This is story takes place in a dark alternate universe of Star Wars. If you're are uncomfortable with rape, non-con, or sexual slaves- I don't recommend this story to you.

Gold eyes stared at her from under a dark hood. Padmé could barely see the man's face, but she could make out his eyes were gold and there was a smile on his face. He had stood in front of her dais for a while now. His eyes traveling up and down her body. He had once or twice nodded his head in approval. Finally, he had walked away to stop at the next dais and the next girl on display.

Padmé's hands twisted in the set of binders that were hooked to a metal chain belt around her waist. However, the belt and binders were hidden under layers of silk and satin and gold. It would affect her sale. Her sale as a sex slave most likely into a harem of one of the many rich men or the occassional woman who was attending the slave auction.

She was . . . going to be sold . . . She clenched her teeth together. She could not believe this. That she, former queen of Naboo, was going up on an auction block like a piece of meat to a bunch of horny bastards. She took a sharp breath through her nose. Then she took another. She needed to calm down. It would be impossible to escape from the auction house. For now she would have to wait. A better opportunity may present itself, and when it did, she would be ready.

Padmé sadly knew all too well of this cruel world. Harems had come into fashion when the Republic had died and the Empire was born. The new Emperor kept a harem, and soon many others of the galaxy were copying him. The sex slave trade exploded. Young human women were in high demand, especially those from Naboo, as that was what the Emperor kept in his. Young women and girls started to disappear from the streets of Naboo. Some from their homes at night.

Padmé had heard the rumors, but thought such things were happening in the countryside. Not in Theed. Then Saché, a handmaiden to the queen, had disappeared. When Padmé's term as queen ended, she dedicated her time to finding Saché and taking the slave trade head on. She created a network of informants and safe houses. If a girl or family contacted her, Padmé would secure a place to live. Sometimes that meant off planet.

It was hard work. Over time she had gained a trustworthy reputation, but there were many others out there who weren't. Others, including women, who offered sanctuary only to turn around and sell the girls into slavery.

She knew the risks. She had pissed off a lot of people. Slavers were not kind. Bounty hunters had been sent after her. Attempts against her life had been made. That was how Yané had died. It was during a raid in one of their safe houses in Theed.

But somehow she had never thought it would happen to her. She was so aware of the risks. She knew all the signs. She had stopped so many abductions, raided so many slaver ships, and even pretended to be a slaver herself. And yet, things had gone wrong. She had been hit with a stun shot. When she had awoken, she was drugged and bound.

And now she was here. She wasn't even aware where here was. She had visited auctions before. Bought slaves from them so she could free the girls. But this one was different from the shady hovels she had been to. No, this one was on a whole other level. It took place in a multi-story large domed room. Pointed lanterns hung on delicate gold chains from the ceiling that was draped in dark red and purple silk. Around the perimeter of the room were the raised circular daises where each girl was displayed. In the center of the room were various couches and chairs for people to relax on. There were also a few tables for people to enjoy a meal or perhaps take up a gambling game.

The atmosphere was like that of a party. The party goers were all well-dressed. Many of the men seemed to have brought their wives, or a favorite harem girl. The latter were always easy to spot due to the collars they wore around their throats. The same as the gold one around Padmé's. Many of the party goers were human as were many of the slaves. But there were a few aliens mixed into the mix including a group of Neimoidians who kept looking over at her. Padmé could feel the bile rise in her throat from the idea of having them purchase her.

The party wore on. Padmé's body started to ache from sitting on a mound of pillows. She had been done up in an outfit that was inspired from an outfit she had worn as the queen of Naboo. It was blasphemous. A mockery of Naboo. While her face wasn't completely painted white, they had applied a lot of make-up to lighten it up. They, of course, had then applied bright red lipstick and the two red marks on her cheeks. Her hair had been spun up in several braided buns. Gold pins studded with red gems stuck out of the coils.

Around her neck, over her slave collar, was a thick gold piece of fabric. Gold lace flowers flowed down from the top and unraveled into strings of beading. It was the only top she was wearing. If she shifted too much, the beading would reveal her breasts. At least she was properly covered in her lower half, but that was only to hide the belt and the cuffs. However, her bare legs were on full display.

Some of the other slaves were not as lucky. Some stood completely naked on their small stages. They weren't allowed to sit. Padmé examined the women. Before the party, in the preparation room, she had listened in on the gossip, most of which was shared between the women getting the slaves ready than from the slaves about to be sold. The women would try to soothe the young girls who were clearly upset about the whole thing.

"It's not all that bad," one older woman said as she brushed one young girl's hair. "Hopefully, you get a good master."

Padmé huffed. That was an oxymoron. As if there was such a thing as a _good_ harem master. Though she had listened to tales of slaves she had freed. There were better masters. Some who were kind to their girls, especially to those who pleased their masters and kept them happy. But there were also the horror stories. Padmé had seen the scars and disfigurements on plenty of girls to know what could happen if you angered your master. And these were just from the survivors. What about the ones who hadn't survived?

Padmé believed that was what had happened to Saché. No way would she have willingly gone along with being a harem girl unless they kept her drugged up the entire time, which was a possibility. Padmé's theory was that Saché had been given to the Emperor. Padmé had learned that that harem was a death sentence. The Emperor was always getting new girls. The old ones eventually disappeared never to be seen or heard from again. Rumor had it they were killed once the Emperor tired of them.

 _And what kind of harem girl will you be?_ She asked herself. Whatever kind of girl it was, it would be one that would escape. She had met the lucky ones who had managed to break free. It was possible, and Padmé would do it. She had to.

The lights of the room dimmed. Spotlights turned on to highlight a large stage in the center of the room. A man in a bright red outfit stood on the stage.

"Dear guests," he announced, "Please take your spots. The auction will begin soon!"

The party goers arrange themselves around the stage. One by one the girls were brought up on stage and auctioned off. Thus it started. Girl after girl went on stage. The bids would be offered, and the girl sold. Eventually, large hulking men came for Padmé and brought her up to the stage.

"And here we have an incredibly rare delight!" the man in the red suit announced. "This beauty comes to us from the lovely Naboo. She has lovely smooth skin and silky long brown curly hair. Still quite young and fertile with lovely firm breasts and a nice ass. She is a picture-perfect Nubian girl, but she is much more than that! This specimen was once a queen who sat on Naboo's throne. Just look at her grace."

Padmé bared her teeth and growled at the man. He only laughed.

"She is a novice, and may need to be broken into," he said as he turned and faced the crowd. "Shall we start off at fifty thousand credits?"

The bidding started, and Padmé just stood there. The lights were bright in her eyes and she had a hard time making out who was bidding on her. The bids kept going higher and higher. Soon they were making jumps of a hundred thousand for each bid.

"Seven hundred thousand to the Neimodians," the man called.

The Neimodians had been constantly bidding for her. Oh, let them try to touch her. She would bite off their dicks and rip off their balls.

"One million," a voice called out.

The room fell quiet. Even the announcer stilled for a moment. That was a big jump in bids.

"One million!" the announcer shouted. "Do I hear one million and one hundred thousand?"

"One million and a quarter!" a Neimodian shouted out.

The announcer started to announce the bid, "One million and a—" But he was cut off from the same voice from before.

"Two million."

Padmé squinted. She could just make out a man standing by himself. A man completely covered in a long dark cloak. It was the man from before. The one with the golden eyes.

"Three million!" a Neimodian desperately shouted.

"Four," the man replied before the auctioneer could announce the new top bid.

"Five!" the Neimodian shouted.

Everyone was intently watching the bidding war. Many people were whispering to each other. They eyed the mystery man and the Neimodians. Would it keep going? Would the man fold?

"Do I hear six million?" the red-suited man called.

Nothing. A rock fell into Padmé's stomach. She would rather take her chances with the mystery man then the Neimodians.

"Going once," the announcer called. "Six million? Do I hear six million for a queen of Naboo? Going twice!"

"Twenty million," the man called out in a calm and even voice.

The room instantly stilled. Soft gasps were heard. Even Padmé's mouth fell open. _Twenty million?_ That was outrageous!

"Twenty million," the man said again as he walked up to the stage.

"Twent- _twenty_ million, sir?" the auctioneer asked.

The man pulled down his hood. Gasps were heard.

"It's Vader," someone said.

Padmé stared at the handsome face staring up at her with a cocky arrogant smile. He had tanned skin with dark blond hair that fell in loose curls around his face. A scar slashed next to his right eye. And his eyes. His eyes were gold.

But she knew this face. She had seen this face plenty of times on the holonet. Everyone knew Darth Vader. He was a known playboy and flirt. The holonet gossip sections loved to cover his exploitations. And it was no secret he had an impressive harem. In fact, as far as harems went, it was the most sought after one for a harem girl.

For Darth Vader was the Emperor's heir. And to bear a child of Vader's, would be to bear the future of the Empire.


	2. Chapter 2

Padmé awoke to find herself in a plain simple room. She was laying in a small bed. An IV was stuck into her arm. She at once ripped it off and used the bed sheet to apply pressure to the needle wound. Her head spun as she tried to recall what was the last thing she remembered.

She had been at the auction and . . . Vader! _Darth Vader_! The heir to the Empire had bought her for a staggering 20 million credits! And now . . . and now . . . Was she at his harem? She recalled being taken off the stage and taken back to the preparation area. The greasy human man who was selling her was there wringing his hands in joy. Then he had one of his servants stab her with a needle. They had drugged her again.

But she hadn't passed out directly after. She had been awake when _he_ came. She recalled the smooth leather of his gloves as his fingers traced her cheek and lips. She remembered his golden eyes staring at her and the smile on his lips. And how _pleased_ he looked.

Hopefully, that was the last bit of pleasure he would ever get from her. She slid off the bed. The bleeding in her arm had stopped. She was dressed in a simple white medical dress. She stumbled over to a sink and looked in the mirror. Her face had been cleaned and hair had been brushed. Someone had taken care of her. Who? Vader?

They said his harem was the best of the best. Not just because Vader was the heir to the Empire, but he also treated his girls well. Were the rumors true? It didn't matter. Padmé didn't plan on being here long enough to confirm them. She turned and paused. A dizzy spell fell over her from the sudden movement. Once everything had settled, she looked at the door. She gritted her teeth. She could do this. She could—

The door slid open on its own and three women walked in. The lady in the front and middle was older. She had brown hair that was starting to grey. It was pulled back into a respectable braided bun. Her light tan skin had a few wrinkles, but there was still a beauty to her. She was dressed in a nice grey outfit. She had an orderly appearance to her.

The woman to her left was a dark skinned woman with hair braided into locks. At the end of each braid colorful string and beads had been tied on. She wore skin tight leather pants and a matching leather crop top. Though her most striking feature was her eyes. They were a bright vibrant green. The other woman was a blue Twi'lek. She was dressed in simple flowing pants and a tight top.

"You're awake," the middle woman said. She held a datapad in her hand. She glanced down at it briefly before looking back up at Padmé. "Do you know where you are? Do you know what has happened to you?"

"I . . . was _sold_ ," she said. "To Darth Vader, as a harem girl."

The woman nodded. "Good," she said. "Sometimes they drug the girls up and they have no idea what has happened to them. I am the Matron Mother of Lord Vader's harem. The one in charge."

Padmé noticed this Matron Mother had no harem collar on, but the other two women did.

"I am here to see you through processing and get you acquainted with the harem," the Mother continued. "Have the drugs the slavers used cleared your system? Can you walk?"

"I can," Padmé said.

The Mother gave her a long hard look and then turned around. "Come along," she said without looking back as she left the room. Padmé slowly followed her. The two other women hung back so they were now behind Padmé. Were they guards? Surely Vader would have something more to protect his girls.

They didn't go very far until they came to a new room. It was a large medical room. Three people were waiting inside. All were dressed in medical scrubs. Two of which wore long white doctor jackets.

"This must be the new girl," one of the presumed doctors said. She was an older woman, older than the Mother. Her hair was completely grey. Her tanned skin was dotted with age spots. The other doctor was an older Togruta woman with red-orange skin. The third person was also a woman. She was a small petite young woman. She looked human, but there was a purple tint to her skin.

"Sit down on the bed," the human doctor said.

Padmé paused and pursed her lips. The doctor looked at her with an annoyed face.

"Listen, girl," the doctor said. "You're going to get an exam whether you want to or not. We can do this the easy way, or I can call the guards in and have them strap you down to this bed."

 _Choose your battles_ , Padmé told herself. She needed to save her energy for getting out. She nodded her head, walked across the room, and got onto the bed. The exam was rather forward. They took samples of her blood. Checked her vitals. The doctors asked her about her medical history including her last menstrual cycle. There was, of course, a pelvic exam. At the end, the human doctor approached her with a few needles.

"What's in those?" Padmé asked as she eyed the silver tray.

"Vitamins, vaccines, and contraceptives," the doctor said dully.

"Contraceptives?" Padmé asked.

"Yes. You get one each month when you come in for your monthly exam."

"But . . ."

Wasn't that the whole point of a harem? At least the original point of it. You have lots of ladies to fuck and you increase your chances of having children. It was rumored that was why Palpatine first created his harem, so he could have that imperial heir. However, he never succeeded and thus adopted Vader as his heir. It had been quite a scandal at the time.

The two doctors and their assistant looked over at the Mother. The look only lasted a second, before their attention was back on Padmé.

"Lord Vader currently does not want children," the doctor said evenly. "And he takes no chances on it. Thus why you are required to come in every month to get the shot and an exam."

"And if you're pregnant?" Padmé asked.

"It gets terminated," the Togruta doctor said.

Well, at least that was something Padmé didn't have to worry about. But she couldn't believe Vader didn't want children. Or perhaps he was waiting until he officially married. That way there were no bastards making any claims to the throne against any legitimate children. So the heir to the Empire just had a harem full of women to freely fuck whenever he wanted? Of course, he did.

Vader's sexual appetite was well known. He could probably get any woman in the galaxy to drop their panties for him. Who wouldn't want to sleep with the second most powerful man in the galaxy? Plus he was handsome and rich, especially if he could afford to blow 20 million credits on a single harem girl.

But Vader's behavior wasn't an outlier, not anymore. Ever since the Empire started, such overt sexualism was the norm. It was in style. It was expected. To have a harem was the new way the rich and powerful showed off just how rich and powerful they were.

"Everything is good," the human doctor said bringing Padmé out of her thoughts. "She's cleared for her debut."

The Mother nodded, and Padmé's went cold as a shiver ran up her back. Her debut. It was what they called the first time a harem girl slept with her new master. What would that be like? How would he force himself on her? She had the stories. Seen the scars of rope burns and restraints. How did Vader like to take his women?

Padmé shook her head to clear her thoughts as she followed the Mother back into the hallways. She didn't have time to dwell on those things now. She needed to be sharp and keep her eyes open. If she were to escape, then she needed to look at everything. They soon went through a large door and into a grand courtyard.

For a brief second, her breath caught in her chest. There was a burning in her eyes. Naboo. It looked like Naboo. The courtyard was done in the style of Nubian architecture. Cream color stone walls and columns were accented by darker tan and red stones. The roofs were made of green metal plating. Vines crept down the columns and walls. Tall thin bushes and delicate trees were planted in flower beds or large vases alongside bright flowers. Red fabric curtains with gold stripes hung in the windows or in the archways. There was a large fountain in the center of the courtyard.

Padmé hadn't realized she had stopped until she heard the soft shuffling of feet. The Mother had stopped halfway through the courtyard. Padmé's cheeks burned red. She looked down at the ground as she hurried to catch up. As she followed the Mother, she wasn't sure if this was just one large building with lots of atriums, small enclosed gardens, and open courtyards, or if it was a bunch of smaller buildings connected by many covered walkways and blocked off by many walls. It felt like a maze. Like a trap. Like a prison.

It was.

She looked around seeing if she could spot any weak points. A place where she could go undetected and slip out. But there were security cameras everywhere. There had to be more that she couldn't see. And now that she was alert, she realized the sky was covered in a yellow haze. A ray shield. Vader had a ray shield over his kriffing harem. She wasn't scaling any walls to get out.

The Mother led Padmé up a set of stairs to a hallway. One one side the hallway was open to a lovely garden. On the other were doors placed evenly. The Mother stopped at one, keyed the door panel, and the door slid open. Padmé followed her into a large room. On one side of the room was a large canopy bed and a vanity with a large mirror. On the other side was a small living area with a table, a desk, and a small couch.

"This is your room," the Mother said.

Padmé wasn't looking at her. Instead, she was eyeing the desk which had a computer terminal on it.

"The datapad and terminal on the desk," the Mother said, "have limited access to the holonet. It is obviously very restricted. It does, however, give you access to the harem residence system. You can connect to it and see the residence schedule."

"Schedule?" Padmé asked.

"Certains rooms can be reserved such as the sauna or beauty parlor," the Mother went on. "It also has the dining menu on it. You can also shop on there. Items you request are not guaranteed, but generally things such as clothes, beauty supplies, and jewelry are as well as things such as books."

Padmé said nothing as she looked at the room. It was tasteful with real wood furniture. Vader just wasn't wasting his money on the girl herself, but also on their comfort. Padmé had never been in an actual harem, but she had heard from the survivors. She had heard of dark, dank, rooms with blankets on the floors. Heard of girls living in places that were similar to military barracks. Bare and full of plain beds. Often these places had only simple facilities. In some places even a toilet was a luxury instead of a hole in the ground.

To have her own room, a room this nice, was a luxury. Then again this was Darth Vader, heir to the Imperial throne and Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy. But still, it didn't have to have this much consideration for the girls. Perhaps this is why so many whispered about Vader's harem. Why they said his was the best of the best. It very well may be.

"There is one more thing to discuss," the Matron Mother said. Padmé turned to her and nodded her head slightly. "The rules of this harem." She paused, but Padmé didn't interrupt. "The most important rule is that Lord Vader is the ultimate authority of this place, and he does not tolerate his rules being broken."

Padmé's lips tightened into a thin line. She wasn't to ask what Vader did for punishment. She had seen the faded scars on girls, fresh bruises that were still oozing, and broken limbs. How many times had she seen the unmistakable marks of a whip on a harem's girl body?

The Mother continued, "You are allowed to freely roam the harem. Most places are public, though as mentioned some can be scheduled for private use. Each girl has a private room. You can change the key code for the door from your terminal. It is advised you do not share it with anyone. But also keep in mind that security, as well as myself and Lord Vader, have override codes. Entering another's girl's room is a punishable offense. Lastly, you are not allowed to physically harem another girl."

"That's it?" Padmé asked softly.

"You can ask the other girls about the rules if you wish for more details."

There were no rules on food? Or water? Or exercise and beauty routines? It was clear Vader wanted them to look well with access to order clothes and a beauty salon as well as not allowing the girls to claw each other's faces up. But there were harem owners who were very controlling over their girls' bodies, to make sure they fit to their beauty standards.

"If you have any concerns or questions, you may come to me," the Mother said. "Make yourself at home."

The Mother turned to leave, but Padmé spoke up.

"Ex— excuse me."

The Mother turned back around.

"And when will my debut be happening?" Padmé asked. Would it be tonight?

"Whenever Lord Vader wishes it," the Mother said rather dully. She sounded tired. She nodded and left.


	3. Chapter 3

"You may start, Lord Vader."

Darth Vader extended two fingers from both hands and touched the foreheads of the two figures lying on the medical tables in front of him. His gloved hand touched the deathly pale and disfigured head. His flesh hand touched the sleeping head of a beautiful young man.

Vader took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened himself up to the Force. He eagerly welcomed the cold velvet folds that wrapped around him. He took a second just to relish the power that flooded into him. Then he reached out with the Force towards the young man on his left. He could feel the vital life force inside of him. Vader seized it with a clawing dark hand in the Force. The body flinched, but the drugs kept the youth unconscious.

Vader pulled the life Force into him then funneled it down his other arm into the decrepit figure on his right. It only took about two minutes for him to completely drain the life from the young man into the older. Vader drew every last drop until the man's heart stopped beating and his breath stilled for good. With the transfer complete, he closed himself off to the Force, lowered his hands, and took a small step away from the tables.

Instantly, nausea and dizziness overwhelmed him. He stumbled backwards into a waiting chair. He hated this part. No, that wasn't completely true. He hated _all_ of this, but this part was the worst. Transferring vitality, one's life force, demanded a lot from the one who performed the transfer. It left him in this state. Weak and disoriented.

A hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up into the face of the Emperor, his Sith master, Sheev Palpatine and Darth Sidious.

"You did well, my boy," the Emperor said with a smile.

There was a small flinch under one of Vader's eyes at being called boy. No doubt Sidious had caught it as his smile grew.

"Let us leave this place and go relax," the Emperor said.

Vader put his hands on his knees and pushed himself up. Sidious was already heading towards the door and the brightly lit hallway beyond. Vader paused and looked back at the tables. The one Sidious had laid on was empty, but the other one still had a body on it.

The young man no longer looked young. His skin had lost all color. It was now white with gray and purple shadows. The muscle mass was now gone. He was thin and his bones showed through his tightly pulled skin. His eyes were sunken in and they were wide open. They were now a milky white. The mouth was now open as if in a silent scream.

Vader scoffed and turned sharply away. He blinked as he entered the bright hallway and made his way through Sidious' personal and private quarters of the Imperial Palace. He entered a lavish sitting room. Golden light came through windows. The room was decorated in bright blood red, black, and gold with dark wood. Sidious had already sat down on a plush couch. Servants were just now entering the room with a trolley full of drinks and snacks.

Vader let himself fall onto a plush couch opposite of Sidious. He slumped into it and let his head lean heavily against the back. Sidious wasn't paying attention. His eyes were on the servants, if they could even be called that. They were part of Sidious' outer harem. All were beautiful young women with delicious, voluptuous bodies. All the ones in the room were humans, though the outer harem had some non-humans in it such as Twi'leks and Togrutas.

That was because they were part of the outer harem. The inner harem, which was much smaller, were the best of Sidious' girls. And they were only used for one thing: being fucked by Sidious and Sidious alone. Thus he had created a second harem of girls to share. Ones he let senators and moffs and the like fuck senseless. Ones he had act as servants. Sidious didn't share his inner harem. Didn't even let them be seen by others.

One of the servants walked up to Vader. "What would you like to drink, my lord?" she asked in a soft voice. She was a dark skinned beauty with large breasts and thick hips. Her golden harem collar stood out against her skin. That was the only thing she wore on her upper half. Her big boobs were on full display, and Vader's eyes couldn't help but linger on them. Around her waist was a thin gold chain from which red see-through silk hung. He could see her clean shaven pussy quite clearly.

"The usual," Vader said.

The girl nodded and walked back over to the trolley. He stared at her round juicy ass. His cock twitched in his pants. Sidious' laugh caused Vader to look away.

"You can help yourself, Lord Vader," Sidious said knowingly.

Vader already knew he could use any of the outer harem girls. He had on a few occasions, but that was when he was hard and impatient.

"I will be leaving soon," Vader said. "I have my own girls."

He'd rather not stick his cock into Sidious' girls. For one, he had his own girls that were all hand picked by him. Girls he enjoyed very much and didn't share. He didn't think multiple men ruined a girl. A few of his own girls had come from other harems. One he had even purchased from a whore house on Spira. But once they were his, he didn't like to share them. He didn't loan any of his girls out. They were his.

"Ah, of course," Sidious said. "I heard about your new girl." He licked his lips. "If I had known about that auction, I would have sent my own agents. Such a lovely flower, the Queen Amidala."

Vader wouldn't have been surprised that if the Neimoidians had won Padmé Amidala they would have fucked her senseless for a week and then presented her as a gift to the Emperor. It was well known Sidious had a thing for beautiful Nubian women, and Padmé Amidala was a perfect specimen of Nubian beauty.

"I suppose you wouldn't be willing to part with her?" Sidious asked.

The dark skinned beauty returned to Vader with a glass of red wine. Vader took it from her. His flesh hand tightened around the glass stem.

"I'm afraid not," Vader said in a very controlled voice.

Sidious only laughed. "I suppose if I had just spent 20 million credits on a pussy, I wouldn't want to let go of it either. At least not without first completely fucking her every way I could."

Vader smiled and held his glass up to Sidous before taking a sip. Sidious took a sip from his wine as well. Vader took the time to notice the change in the other since the transfer. Before, Sidious had looked . . . well, hideous. The skin on his face was pale and drooped in waves. His teeth were yellowed and crooked. His eyes sunken in and the skin around them darkened.

Now he looked better. He still looked old, but his skin was a more pink color. It had the normal wrinkles around the eyes and face. No longer did the skin droop. He looked as he had before the Jedi assissination attempt.

But Vader knew Sidious wasn't pleased with this. For one, he wanted to be younger still. Younger than his actual age. Vader wasn't sure if that was possible. And two, the effects of the transfer were fleeting. Over the past three years Vader had been performing the transfers, the effects had started to wear off and faster and faster.

This only made Sidious angry, but it was how Vader wanted things.

"The number of new acquisitions for Project Harvester has dropped," Sidious said. There was a sour note in his voice.

"We cannot blame the Inquisitors," Vader said evenly. "They are doing their jobs. It is the number of reports of Force Sensitive children that have fallen. Either you have finally rid this galaxy of Force Sensitives or people are getting better at hiding it from the Empire."

"Nonsense," Sidious hissed. His face twisted into a scowl. "There will always be Force Sensitive children. I know they are out there. These children cannot be allowed beyond the Empire's grasp. They especially can't come into their power. They _must_ be found, Lord Vader."

Vader took a long sip from his wine. He knew what this was really about. Some of what Sidious had said was true. There couldn't be those with power out there to oppose the Empire. But this was much more personal to Sidious. Force Sensitives provided the best meat for Vitality Transfers. The effects lasted longer.

A few Inquisitors had found themselves on that transfer table after disappointing results or failures. Vader knew Sidious was tempted to consume the rest of the lot if they weren't still needed. No doubt Vader himself would be on that table if Sidious had someone else who could do the transfer. Luckily, he did not. Even Sidious himself could not perform the task. Only Vader could. And thus, for now, Vader was indispensable to the Emperor.

His eyes had gone back to the girls. He eyed their exposed big boobs. His cock twitched again. He placed his wine down on the low table in front of the couch and stood up.

"I shall be returning home to rest," Vader said. "As you know, these transfers tire me."

Sidious nodded. "And I'm sure your girls know exactly how to help rejuvenate you."

Vader smiled and nodded. He turned to leave, but Sidious spoke up.

"Tell me, Lord Vader, when will you start producing heirs?" he asked. A shiver ran up Vader's spine from Sidious' cold glare. "I have no doubt your seed is strong and potent. You could easily have each of your girls stuffed with your children in no time."

Vader said nothing, but his hands curled into fists.

"Ahh, I forget," Sidious said as he leaned back into the couch. "You dislike the idea of a bunch of harem brats running around."

Vader held his head high. "Do not worry," he said. "Eventually I will find someone worthy to give the Empire an heir."

"Do not take too long, Lord Vader. I would like to meet these heirs myself one day."

"Of course, your majesty," Vader said as he bowed slightly. Then he turned and marched from the room.

He let his face drop into a scowl. _That slithering little snake_ , Vader growled to himself. Sidious didn't care about securing the future heirs of the Empire, because Sidious' goal was to live forever. What he wanted was Force Sensitives, strong Force Sensitives, to suck their life forces from. And he wanted Vader to produce those babies. Sidious' ideal future was for Vader to make lots of babies and then have him kill those babies to re-energize Sidious.

Vader was not going to allow that.

It was true what Sidious had said. Vader did not like the idea of having a bunch of children running around. Plus when he thought of having children . . .

He shook his head. No point in dwelling on that. He had other things to think about. One of which was his needy cock. It was starting to harden more and more. It was another side effect of the transfers. Perhaps it was from coming in such close contact with Sidious' mind. But he was always really horny afterward.

As he flew his speeder back to his own palace, he undid his pants and rubbed his aching cock into a full erection. Force, he needed to fuck. He had to painfully stuff himself back into his pants when he landed his speeder in the hangar of his palace. He ignored the guards and mechanics and marched through the hangar. A young man stood by the door.

"Alexis," Vader said as he passed by the man without hesitation. The man fell into step beside Vader. "Report," Vader ordered.

Alexis was Vader's assistant. He was a tall, thin, beautiful man with dark honey skin and short platinum blonde hair. His eyes were a striking deep blue color. Vader had found Alexis in a harem and bought him. Vader preferred women and as such his harem was only women, but something about Alexis had pulled on Vader. In the end, Alexis had proven to be very useful and resourceful outside of the harem. And Vader was not one to waste talented individuals.

"You have a meeting with High Command tomorrow at 0900," Alexis said looking at a datapad he held. "Admiral Shumen will not be able to attend."

Vader huffed and muttered, "Of course. Any reason why?"

"The official reason was listed as personal and medical."

"And the unofficial?"

"He does have an appointment with a doctor tomorrow," Alexis provided. "One that specializes in STDs."

"Ha!" Vader laughed. "Serves that fat pig right. Continue."

"The Eighth Fleet in the Tapani Sector have reported . . ."

Alexis continued his report on updates from the Imperial Navy to any interesting gossip Vader might find interesting and useful. They had made it to Vader's personal room. Vader took off his long black cloak and threw it on to a chair.

"And what of the harem?" Vader asked.

"Matron Mother reports the new girl, Padmé Amidala, was processed by the medical staff. She has been cleared."

Vader smiled as he thought of Padmé. He remembered coming to collect her after he had paid for her. They had drugged her. The seller had warned him it would be wise to keep her drugged up.

" _She's a feisty one, sir,"_ the pathetic little worm had said. _"She might bite your cock clean off if you let her."_

Vader didn't doubt that. He had watched her carefully prior to the auction. He had noted that fire in her eyes. She was a queen. They hadn't beaten that out of her yet, and even if they tried she was going to fight them. The fire low inside of Vader lit up. His cock strained inside of his pants. He looked forward to taming her.

"Do you wish to debut her tonight?" Alexis asked.

"No," Vader said. "Bring me Ishita."

He would love to fuck Padmé, but he was hard and ready right now. He just wanted a hard fuck. He didn't want that for Padmé's debut. He wanted that to be . . . special. He wanted to take his time with her. To get to know her.

"I will let the Matron Mother know. When would you like her sent to the room?"

"Now," Vader said as he placed his lightsaber on his dresser.

Alexis nodded and swiftly left the room. Vader finished undressing and slipped into a black satin robe. He left his room and headed towards the harem wing of his palace. He didn't like to fuck in his own personal bedroom. That was his space. A refuge. Where he could go to relax. And at the moment, relaxing was the last thing he had in mind, especially with his cock already standing straight up and rock hard.

There were a set of rooms right next to the harem wing that Vader used with his girls. They were fully equipped for all sorts of fun. A large bed. A large hot tub. There were even toys. He entered the bedroom and smiled. Alexis had done well. Ishita was laying completely naked on the bed. She slid off of it and sauntered over, her hips and breasts swaying as she moved.

She was an absolutely divine woman with dark olive skin and lovely plump breasts. She had long dark hair and full lips. Her soft hands slid through the opening of his robe and on to his chest. She leaned forward and Vader leaned down to capture her lips in a needy kiss. Her hands slid across his chest and shoulders, pushing the robe off of him. Then the hands slid down his body to his thirsty cock.

Vader growled and grabbed her by the waist. He pushed her backward until they reached the bed. She fell backward onto it. She smiled and spread her legs out wide. Vader smiled back as he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs. As he started to thrust inside of her, he let out a moan. He started to finally feel relief from the aftereffects of the transfer. Yes, he needed this.


	4. Chapter 4

The Matron Mother slowly woke up. As she did, she started to go over what she needed to get done for the day. There was plenty to do in managing Lord Vader's harem. She would need to check on the new girl, Padmé. There was also the matter of looking over the budget after Vader's recent splurge.

The pale grey light of early morning was coming through the sheer curtains. The large bedroom was part of a large suite of rooms. She didn't really want nor need such a large space to herself, but Lord Vader had insisted.

As she stretched her legs, she became aware that she wasn't alone. There was a heavy weight in the bed next to her, an arm draped loosely across her stomach. She sighed as she looked over. Darth Vader was curled up in bed beside her. His head rested on her pillow. A smile tugged on her lips. She grabbed his wrist and slowly lifted his arm off of her. But it was his prosthetic arm and it was heavy. She started to scoot away, but then the arm slipped through her grasp and tightened around her waist.

"Mmmmm. No," Vader whined as he pulled her close to him. His other arm slipped around her. He held her tightly to him.

"Ani," she said. "You're twenty-three years old. You can't keep sneaking into your mother's bed like this."

"Yes, I can," her son said.

"I have work to do," she said softly.

"No," Vader whined.

"You have work to do."

"No."

"You have a meeting with the Navy High Command at 0900."

"Ugh. Alexis needs to stop telling you my schedule."

She rolled over so she was facing him. She placed a hand against his cheek. He smiled as he opened his eyes. She couldn't help but smile as well, especially when his eyes were so clear and blue. They weren't that nasty yellow color. Vader leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"What am I going to do with you," she murmured softly.

"You're going to go back to sleep," Vader whispered. "That's what I'm going to do."

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder and snuggled against her. She kissed the top of his head. His hair was still slightly damp from the shower he must have taken late last night after he had finished with Ishita.

Despite what she had said, Shmi Skywalker enjoyed spending time with her son. She loved seeing him like this when he was soft and gentle as it reminded her so much of the sweet little boy she had raised. They had been slaves. She was a harem girl in a Hutt's harem. They shared a small single bed together. She kept him close every time she slept, afraid he would be taken from her and something horrible would happen to him. Despite all of this, he was a good boy. A boy with big dreams and stars in his eyes.

It was good to know that that horrible man, Sheev Palpatine, hadn't completely corrupted her son when he had bought him from Shmi's owner. She hated that man. He had taken her son and twisted him. Anakin Skywalker could have been an amazing soul instead of the dreaded Darth Vader. Palpatine had bought Anakin when he was nine, and for ten years, did horrible things to her baby. Turned him into a Sith. A monster.

She recalled seeing him for the first time after those ten long years. He found her on Tatooine. She had still been a slave in the Hutt's palace. She had long since lost her appeal as a harem girl, and now did whatever jobs she could do. Darth Vader had entered the palace like an angel of death. He used his lightsaber and slashed through the Hutt and any of his cronies. He laughed as he hacked them apart and smashed on their skulls with his boot.

She didn't even know the murderer was her son. She didn't recognize him until he kneeled in front of her, a huge smile on his blood-smeared face.

" _Mom_ ," he said. " _Mom, it's me_!"

" _An— Ani_?" she whispered. His smile grew larger. And that was when she realized it was him. Her hands were shaky as they reached out and cupped his face. He sighed and leaned in to her touch. " _Ani_ ," she whispered again. " _It's you._ "

" _I came back_ ," he whispered. " _I came back to free you_."

He reached forward and ripped off her gold harem collar. Then he wrapped her in his arms.

" _Everything is going to be fine now_ ," he said into her dirty hair.

He took her back to Coruscant.

" _Name a planet_ ," he said.

" _What?_ "

" _Name a planet, Mom,_ " he said again. " _And I'll take you there. Build you a house where you can be happy and free_."

" _Anakin_ ," she said softly.

He visibly flinched. " _That's no longer my name_ ," he reminded her.

She sighed. " _Ani_ ," she said. While he didn't like being called Anakin, he would allow her to call him Ani. " _I don't need a house to be happy and free. I am both of those things right here with you_."

She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to leave him alone with that man. She didn't want to lose any more of her son than she already had. So she offered to manage Vader's harem, since she knew about them having lived her entire life in one. She hated it. Deep down she was disgusted by the job and that her son, once a slave himself, was now a slave owner . . . But ten years had already been lost, and she was not just going to sit off in some house by herself. She was going to stay with her son.

She looked at her son. He was dozing with a smile on his lips. He had grown into a very handsome young man with tanned skin and well toned muscles. He kept his dark blonde hair long and wavy. A scar slashed across his face next to his right eye. Women all over the galaxy went weak in their knees around him.

And everyone around the galaxy feared him. He was nicknamed the Emperor's attack dog and executioner. A name he had earned. Shmi had heard the reports on the holonet and whispered rumors. And each time she recalled that young man who had single handedly slaughtered an entire palace of slavers. She knew he was capable of killing people in cold blood. Of bringing the Imperial fleet to a system and squashing any rebellion. And then he would return home horny and run his girls ragged as he eased his almost insatiable lust.

And yet, there were moments like this, where he crawled into her bed in the middle of the night and curled up next to her. When she saw that Palpatine hadn't destroyed everything that had once been Anakin Skywalker. Vader was still her little Anakin. Still a sweet boy who found comfort with his mother. Who liked to hug and kiss her and remind her how much he loved her. That he still wanted to go back to a time when it was just the two of them. That his mother would protect him and soothe him. Everything else would fade away, as long as the two of them were together. For a small amount of time, he didn't have to be Darth Vader, heir to the Galactic Empire, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy. He was simply the son of Shmi.

There was a knock on her door, followed by a short pause, and then the door opened.

"Good morning, Alexis," Shmi said.

"Good morning, Matron Mother," Alexis replied as he walked in. He carried a pile of black clothes with a black and silver lightsaber sitting on top.

"He's already awake," Shmi said as she rolled away from Vader.

Vader groaned. "Traitor," he grumbled as he looked at her.

"My lord, you could continue to rest a bit longer if you wish to skip breakfast or eat in the speeder while on your way to High Command," Alexis said matter-of-factly as he placed the pile of clothes on Shmi's dresser.

"Don't skip breakfast," Shmi said as she stepped out of bed. "Get out of bed."

"Fine," he said as he rolled out of the bed. He stood and stretched. He only wore a pair of sleep pants. At least he hadn't slept in her bed naked like he did in his own bed. He was extremely comfortable and confident in his body.

Alexis started unfolding the clothing and handing it to Vader, who was now down to his tight-fitting boxers. Shmi took a brush from her vanity and started to run it through her hair. She would wait until after her son left to get dressed.

"And what shall you be doing today?" Vader asked as he slipped on his pants.

"I will be reviewing the harem budget," Shmi replied. "Seems we have suddenly lost 20 million credits a few days ago."

"There is still plenty of money," Vader said as he pulled on his undershirt. "Speaking of my newest flower, I heard she is cleared for her debut."

"She is," Shmi said. Her voice tight.

"Excellent. I shall debut her tonight."

"If that is what you wish, my lord."

Vader had just finished clasping his cloak around his shoulders. He paused and looked over at her. She knew he disliked her calling him 'my lord' and using that tone with him. His long steps brought him quickly over to her, and he came to a stop right in front of her. They just stood there, staring at each other. His eyes were no longer the brilliant blue, but a cold yellow.

She stood up on her tiptoes and brought her brush up to his hair. He leaned down and let her comb out his hair. When she was done, he placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Mom," he whispered.

She kissed his cheek. "I love you, too," she whispered.

He smiled as he stood up straight.

"You're not going to see that man today, are you?" she asked.

"You don't need to worry about me, Mom. I can handle myself," he said.

She knew that, but . . . "Ani, I'm your mother. From the moment I knew you existed, I worried about you. That's not going to stop."

"I know," he said.

He turned and walked back across the room. Alexis handed his lightsaber, which he clipped to his belt.

"I have picked out an outfit for Padmé's debut," he said. "I expect her to be ready for me this evening."

She fought off the frown and only nodded. Vader nodded and swiftly left the room with Alexis on his heels. Shmi sighed and let herself sit on the edge of her bed. She hadn't even been awake an hour, and already she was tired. Perhaps she should lay back down and get a bit more sleep. But she knew she would be unable to rest, so she got dressed. As she did so she made a mental note to try and talk to her son later.

Something was bothering him, she knew. It was why he had decided to sleep in her bed last night. He had wanted some comfort to a problem he didn't want to voice to her. Didn't want to worry her with. He wanted to escape from his own thoughts, so he slept next to her. Because her presence was soothing to him.

There were demons inside of him. Demons he kept hidden when he was around her. Demons she suspected Palpatine had put in him. When she first moved in, the nightmares were horrible. He would wake up screaming and clawing at his bed. Something haunted him. She had seen the scars he would never talk about that littered his body, and he noticed she had a calming effect on him. The demons would quiet down. He would sleep soundly as long as she was there.

Over the years, he had gotten better at managing the darkness. Or perhaps just better at hiding it from her. She realized he hated those dark thoughts as much as she did, and one way he chased them away was by having sex. Lots of it. Oh, her poor son. It wasn't just that sex helped keep him from dwelling, it was also expected of him. Palpatine had placed a golden collar on this galaxy the moment he took over. Having a harem was a sign of prestige and power. It was expected, no demanded, and Darth Vader had to meet those expectations. He had to be arrogant and cocky. He had to be a good heir to Palpatine, because if not, the galaxy would rip him apart.

" _Ani, don't you ever watch the holonet? Have you heard what they say about you? That your some sex fiend playboy who can barely keep it in his pants?_ " she had asked him once.

" _I'm aware_ ," he replied in a tired voice.

" _You should get a publicist. You can't allow them to slander you!_ "

" _If I didn't want them talking about me, they wouldn't even be on the air_ ," he growled. A cold chill swept over her. He sighed. " _I want them to think that of me._ "

" _Why?_ "

He smiled. It wasn't his sweet little Ani smile, but that wicked Vader smile. _"So they will underestimate me._ "

Her son was smart, ambitious, and determined to come out on top. She had tried to talk him away from all this. To leave Palpatine, the Empire, all of it. They could run away. He didn't have to live this life, but he wouldn't. So she did her best and hoped that one day, when that evil man was finally gone, he would be ok with being called Anakin again. Maybe not in public, maybe not by anyone else, but maybe she would be able to call him by his true name and he wouldn't flinch. Maybe he would finally get rid of his harem and perhaps . . . slavery as well. Because she knew her son, and very deep down inside of him, he was not comfortable with slavery having been a slave himself.

Once Shmi was dressed in a dark grey dress and her hair was braided, she left the room. She headed for her office. It was part of a series of rooms that sat under the harem and was where the harem was run from. Everything from security to acquisitions to supplies was handled here. It was where Shmi's office was.

Of course, it was large and well furnished. Again, at the order of Lord Vader and not Shmi herself. Her desk was pushed into a corner and a large table took up most of the space. She preferred to work at a table. She could lay things out and see them all at once. However, a large white box was currently occupying one side of the table. She walked up to it and lifted the lid.

She placed the lid to the side and looked at the garment inside. It was all gold silk and satin and golden crystals and gold metal detailing. Even the high stilettos were gold and bejeweled. She sighed as she placed the lid back on. She wondered how much this outfit had cost, and moved to find her accounting datapad.

The day wore on. It was afternoon when Shmi had Padmé brought to the dressing room. Padmé was tense. Her eyes darted around as she took stock of the room. Shmi wasn't alone with Padmé. Two other girls were also there. One was Endzella, a young rounder human woman with short blonde curly hair, and the other was Tiara, a dark-skinned beauty who had been present when Padmé first awoke in the harem.

Padmé crossed her arms across her chest rather defensively.

"Hello, Padmé," Shmi said.

She nodded her head. "Matron Mother," she said curtly.

"Lord Vader has decided your debut will be tonight. It is when—"

"I know what it is," Padmé said, cutting Shmi off. She eyed the golden and sparkling outfit that had been laid out on a table. "Am I wearing _that_?"

"Lord Vader has picked this outfit just for you," Shmi said, keeping her voice even.

Padmé snarled. Shmi walked over to her, but she didn't shrink back. She clenched her jaw and raised her head. She looked Shmi straight on in defiance.

"Padmé," Shmi said in a soft voice. "This will go a lot easier if you are compliant."

Padmé glared. "Fine," she said between her clenched teeth.

Shmi, Endzella, and Tiara spent hours getting Padmé ready. From bathing to shaving to hair to nails to make up and finally, to the outfit itself. Padmé looked absolutely stunning and regal when she was done. Shmi had seen Padmé's appeal before, but dressed up she was breathtaking. No wonder Vader had been willing to drop so many credits on her. And she was exactly his preferred type: human, fair skin, petite with long brown curly hair.

Shmi stepped forward and grabbed Padmé's well-manicured hands.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

The fire had yet to dim in Padmé's eyes. She only nodded, and Shmi nodded back in return. She led Padmé out of the dressing room and down the hall towards the set of rooms Vader used when he met with the girls. They were right next to the harem, so it was a short walk. Shmi knocked softly and the door slid open. They walked into the large sitting room.

Vader stood next to a table, sipping from a wine glass. He still wore his black pants, but he didn't have on his belt or lightsaber. He never brought his lightsaber in here. His cape was gone and he only wore his black undershirt, which was unbuttoned and open revealing his chest. His gold eyes were instantly on Padmé. His lips curled in pleasure. Shmi heard Padmé take in a sharp hiss of breath behind her.

"Lord Vader," Shmi said. "Padmé is here for her debut."

"Thank you," Vader said, his eyes never leaving Padmé.

Shmi wished he had looked at her. She wanted to warn him. Padmé was not going to be like any of the other girls. Shmi had watched her all afternoon. Whatever Vader was expecting, Shmi wondered if her son was even going to get it. But Vader never looked at her. Never took his eyes off Padmé. Shmi bowed and turned.

Perhaps she could silently communicate with Padmé, but she was glaring at Vader. So Shmi quietly and quickly left the room. She never wanted to know what went on behind those doors when Vader was alone with the girls. Shmi herself had lived that life. She knew all too well what happened, and she hated thinking of her son doing those things. But for once, she was curious. Because she suspected none of the usual things were going to happen. And she wondered how her son would handle that.


	5. Chapter 5

Padmé's whole body felt on fire. She was sure her cheeks were a bright red. But it wasn't because she was staring at the beautiful body of Darth Vader. It was because she was so angry. Angry that this man thought he had any control over her. He was going to learn he was wrong.

Padmé had spent the last day and a half getting herself acquainted with the harem. She had explored the halls and open rooms looking for any weak spots or service entrances or large vents or droid access hatches. Anything that she could use to escape. But there was nothing. Vents were small and welded shut. Droid access hatches were well hidden and sealed. Doors leading out of the harem were well locked with secure codes and door panels.

She hadn't bothered to get to know any of the girls, though she had briefly said hello and introduced herself to the few she ran into. She was too focused on her mission, which had gotten her nowhere. She had hoped that she might be able to avoid Vader altogether, but now she stood alone with him at her debut.

And the smug bastard looked absolutely pleased with himself.

By the gods, she was tempted to rake her painted nails across his face to get rid of that look. His eyes kept traveling up and down her body. Sometimes they would linger on her breasts. They were pushed up by the tight bra-like top she had been put in. It was encrusted in gold and crystals.

"I knew you would look amazing in that," he said softly as he placed his wine glass down.

He started to walk towards her. For a moment, but only a brief moment, Padmé looked at his exposed chest peeking through his unbuttoned shirt. His skin was a golden tan, smooth and flawless. His abs were well defined. There was a slight burst of heat against her face. But that was from her anger. _Not_ because she found him attractive.

He stopped right in front of her. His gold eyes again traveled up and down her body.

"I've been looking forward to this ever since I first saw you at that auction," he said in a low husky voice. His hand came forward to touch her, but she smacked it away.

"I haven't," she barked at him.

He paused as his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Then he laughed.

"They did say you were a feisty one," he said. "No matter. That just makes it more fun."

He stepped forward, closing the gap between them. Padmé made to step away, but his arms wrapped around her. His hands were on her back and neck. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. For a moment, she was stunned. She couldn't believe how bold he was or how soft and plump his lips were. But then she remembered herself and jerked her head back. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself away from him. She slid through his grasp.

"How dare you!" she spat.

"How dare I kiss you?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

"How dare you think you can just touch me without permission," she hissed.

"I did buy you."

"So that gives you the right to just do whatever you please to me?" she snarled in disgust.

His expression fell. He took on a contemplating look and tilted his head. Then he shook his head.

"That collar means that yes, I can," he said, waving a hand at her throat.

He took a step towards her. She tried to take a step back but found she couldn't move. It was as if something was holding her in place. He had closed the distance between them again. He looked at her with half-lidded eyes. He placed his hand at the base of her neck. She noticed that one of his hands had a leather glove on it, while the other hand did not. It was his flesh hand on her neck. His fingers brushed against the gold harem collar.

He brought his face against hers. She could feel his lips lightly brushing against her ear. "It means I own you," he said. His gloved hand grabbed her waist and slid up her side. She ignored the shiver it sent through her. His lips pressed against her ear in a kiss. He gently nibbled on it. "It means you're mine."

His flesh hand slid around her neck and down her back where the other hand joined it. She felt his fingers grab the back of her top and undo the clasp. The top fell to the ground with a jingle of crystals and metal. He stepped back. His eyes were instantly on her breasts.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

His flesh hand slid around her side and up her front to cup one of her breasts. He squeezed it. His gloved hand slid up her back into her loose hair. Then he was there again. His lips against hers. He was so warm. His tongue was gently pushing against her lips. His flesh hand continued to fondle her breast.

And for a moment, she wasn't herself. She opened her lips and his tongue pushed in. He pulled her closer to him. They were pressed together. She felt his groin, felt the bulge in his pants. She became aware of a fire deep and lower inside of her. Her cheeks burned.

"Mmm, so good," Vader purred into her mouth.

Then whatever horrible spell he had cast upon her lifted away. _What was she doing_? She pulled and sucked on his lower lip. Then she moved it between her teeth and bit down. Hard. He jerked away, and she stepped away from him. His flesh hand had come up to his mouth. As he pulled it away it was smeared in blood. Blood that was still coming from a fresh wound on his lip. He licked his lips. The blood smeared with his tongue.

"So is this how you're going to play this?" he asked as he pulled off his shirt and threw it to the ground. "Not going down without a fight?"

"You think I'm just going to lay down and open my legs for you because someone put this collar on me and you threw some credits at them for a job well done?" she snarled.

"It doesn't have to be that simple," he said. "Clearly, you want a bit more action."

"I don't want any action!" she said, crossing her arms across her chest and hiding her breasts. She tilted her chin up at him in defiance.

His eyes flicked down at her body. The fire inside of her raged again. He smiled as he looked back up at her.

"You forget yourself," he said in a lusty voice.

"No, I have not!" she shouted at him. "I am Padmé Amidala. Former Queen of Naboo. I am _not_ a harem girl!"

"Alas, _your majesty_ , you are one now."

Silence. Thick and heavy silence as the two glared at each other. Then he moved. He stepped forward and lashed out to grab her arm, but Padmé was ready. She recalled every last bit of her training with the Security Forces. She remembered all the drills Quarsh and Mariek Panaka had made her run. Her arm stuck out in a swift strike and she knocked his hand away from him.

But Vader didn't pause. He swiftly shifted his stance to be lower. He came at her again, this time with his gloved hand. She tried to knock it aside but was surprised to find it hard. It wasn't flesh. Metal? A prosthetic? Is that why he kept it gloved? She had become too distracted, and Vader used the moment to his advantage. He swiped his leg out and knocked her off her feet. She went tumbling back, and Vader pounced after her. She brought her feet up. Her stilettos landed on his chest and she pushed him off. She rolled, but he grabbed the silk of her skirt. It ripped.

They were both crouched on the floor, glaring at each other. His nostrils flared. The black of his eyes almost looked like slits. Then he dashed forward. He swung his arm at her, she blocked it, but his knee came up and slammed into her thigh. She grunted as she fell to the ground. He was about to fall on top of her, but she kneed him in the side.

The room suddenly grew colder. Her breath seemed to be sucked right out of her. She found she couldn't move. Vader sat on his knees looking down at her. His eyes seemed to glow. He leaned over and grabbed her stilettos and pulled them off her feet.

"You won't be needing those," he said with a laugh as he tossed the shoes over his shoulder.

She was not going to be able to overpower him. Not in a fair physical fight. But who said she had to play fair? He wasn't. It was clear he was using the Force against her. She pushed herself up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him towards her. Her lips crashed against his. He was tense and stiff, but she didn't have to lick at his lips for long.

He started to relax. His hands wrapped around her. His mouth opened. And oh gods. He was like molten honey. Warm and sweet and smooth. There was something so intoxicating to him. She kept losing herself each time she got close to him. Her hands were sliding up and down his back. His flesh hand had slid down her back and had grabbed her ass as he pushed her against him. He was grinding into her. She could feel the hot large bulge in his pants. She was also hot. It pooled deep and low inside of her and flooded out from there.

She wrapped her legs around him, and he picked her up. Both of his hands, gloved and flesh, were tightly gripping her ass. Her breasts were pressed against his smooth, hard chest. And his lips, his plump lips, were all over hers. They explored each other's mouths. He was delicious. His tongue was like velvet. By Shiraya, this man was doing things to her. She was left gasping for breath in the small moments he pulled away. She arched her back and pushed into him. There was a tingly fire deep low inside of her that wanted more.

Then she realized they were no longer in the same room as before. He had carried her into a new room. A bedroom. _Kriff_. He stopped right in front of the bed. He gently set her on the bed, though his lips never left her until finally he pulled away. He looked so happy. His hands were on his pants.

 _No_. She was not going to let this happen. She got her feet under her and jumped at him. She managed to grab on to his neck and swing around to his back. She locked one arm around his neck in a headlock. Her legs wrapped around his chest. He grunted as he grabbed at her arms. Then he threw them both on to the bed and rolled over so he was on top of her. He managed to elbow her in the side. She gasped in pain, and he tried to roll away. She dragged her nails into his skin. He hissed.

"Fuck," he muttered.

She wasn't going to let him collect himself. She tried to sit back up but suddenly found herself pinned down by an invisible force.

"Stop that!" she growled between clenched teeth.

He undid his pants and a giant cock sprung out. It was huge and already perfectly erect. He crawled forward so his knees brushed against her inner thighs. She took in a sharp breath and held it then squeezed her eyes shut.

So this was it. He was going to rape her.

" _Rape_?"

She opened her eyes. He had backed away from her. His face distraught.

"You . . . you thought . . . I was going to _rape_ you?" he asked.

She pushed herself up to her elbows and glared at him. "Should I word it differently? Forcing yourself on me? Nonconsensual sex? You actually thought I _wanted_ to have sex with you?"

" _Yes_."

"I was trying to fight _you_ off!"

"I thought it was just some rough foreplay!"

"That's foreplay to you?"

" _It can be_. That's how a few girls like it. I thought you liked it with how turned on you are . . . were," Vader grumbled. He looked around at the ground then bent over. He threw a piece of black fabric at her. "Put that on."

She pulled at the fabric and realized it was a large black satin robe and slipped into it. It must have been his. It was far too large for her. She curled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she glared at him. He ran his gloved hand fished in his pants pocket. He pulled out a comlink. A soft chime indicated he had started a call.

"Lord Vader?" came a soft feminine voice. It was the Matron Mother.

"Come get Padmé," Vader grumbled. "And bring Ishita."

There was a pause. A pause that went on too long. Vader scowled.

"Yes, of course," the Mother replied. There was another soft chime as the call ended.

"What . . . what is going on?" Padmé asked, finally finding her voice.

"You're leaving," he said. "The Matron Mother will be here soon. You can wait for her in the sitting room."

He kicked off his pants and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you . . ." she trailed off finding herself unable to word it.

"Fuck you?" he asked. He looked at her over his shoulder. "I'm not going to have sex with you if you don't want to. I'm not going to rape you."

She hesitated. She was curious, but she also didn't want to stay. She slipped off the bed and hurried out of the room without a glance back. Vader's smooth robe pooled at her feet and trailed behind her. The door to the sitting room slid open and the Mother walked in with another woman. A beautiful woman wearing nothing but a sheer silk robe. Padmé could see every inch of rich tan skin and heavy breasts. She must be Ishita.

Ishita had paused as she looked Padmé over. Her plump red lips turned down in a snarl. The look of disgust was clear on her face.

"Why am I not surprised you couldn't satisfy him?" she asked.

Padmé only glared.

"Ishita," the Mother said in a soft but stern tone.

"Do not worry about me, Mother Shmi," Ishita said. "I know how to do my job."

She shot Padmé one more nasty look before she walked across the room. Her hips swayed dramatically from side to side as she entered the open bedroom door.

"Come," the Mother said. "Let's go."

Padmé let herself be led out of the rooms, down the hall, and back into the harem. The Mother brought her back to her own rooms.

"Here, sit," the Mother said as she brought Padmé to the bed. Then the older woman disappeared into the bathroom. Padmé heard water starting to fill the bath. The Mother returned.

"I don't need a bath," Padmé said bitterly as she hugged herself.

The Mother sighed. "You will sleep better clean," she said.

"I can handle myself," Padmé replied.

The Mother said nothing, only gently grabbed Padmé's arm and pulled her up. Unlike Vader, there was a gentleness and respectfulness to the Mother's movements. Padmé knew that if she had refused to move, the Mother would have left it at that. But Padmé let herself be pulled into the bathroom. The Mother gently took the black robe off. There was such a sad look to her as she looked over the red marks on Padmé's body. Then she gestured to the bath.

It was a completely different experience from the bath earlier in the day when she had been prepared for her debut. This bath was for comfort. The Mother didn't leave. She gently washed Padmé. Her fingers slowly combed through her hair. It was soothing. It reminded Padmé of her family. Of her mother and sister. Of handmaidens. Of Sabé and Yané and Saché. There was a pressure building up in her eyes, but she didn't let it form into tears.

"I was born into a harem," the Mother said softly. "Not the good kind either. It was more like a brothel where men came in and out each night. There was no such thing as debuts. You were simply grabbed and taken one day. Often when you were far too young. I have lived my entire life in a harem. It is all I've ever known."

"But Matron Mother," Padmé said, "you don't wear a collar."

"Call me Mother Shmi. But my collar was taken off of me three years ago by Lord Vader. He freed me."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to. I could have left. Found a new life, but instead I decided to stay and run his harem."

"What are you trying to get at?" Padmé muttered sourly. "That I should be thankful for such a good lord? That I should have let him take me?"

Mother Shmi chuckled softly. "Padmé, I would have paid good credits to see what went down in that room between the two of you. What I was getting at, was that I know Lord Vader. And I know you hurt his pride."

"Good," Padmé said.

"I also know, he's not going to let this go," Mother Shmi said with a sigh. "This was only the first battle of the war. One he'll be very determined to win."

"I'm also determined to win," Padmé said. "I'm not just going to roll over and let him fuck me as he pleases."

"Not everything is about sex."

"This is a harem. Everything here is about sex. Perhaps it is Lord Vader you should be with. You should tell him he wasted 20 million credits."

Mother Shmi poured some water over Padmé's head to wash out the shampoo. Padmé heard a soft mutter from the other woman. A comment that wasn't supposed to be heard.

"I don't think he did," the Mother said to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Such failure," Darth Vader growled, "is not acceptable."

The Imperial Security Bureau agent was floating off the ground. His hands grasping at his neck. His mouth was open and his eyes wide. Darth Vader stood with a gloved hand outstretched in front of him. His fingers curled as he choked the sniveling scum.

He was hoping this would put him in a better mood to feel that rush of fear not only from the choking man but also from the others watching. It wasn't making him feel better. He snapped his hand shut. There was a distinct sound of crunching bones, and the body fell limply to the ground. Vader stared at it in disgust. Not even the sweetness of death eased him.

"Back to work," Vader snapped at the rest of the agents.

They all were startled but quickly turned back to their jobs at their workstations. Vader turned and marched out of the room. His cape snapped at his heels.

"I am leaving," Vader said to the man rushing to keep in step with him.

"You still have a holocall with Admiral—"

Vader stopped and stared at the man. He was a human male, as were most personnel in the Imperial navy. The Emperor believed in human supremacy, and thus the Empire reflected that. The man paled and looked down at the ground unable to meet and keep Vader's gaze.

"I am _leaving_ ," Vader hissed.

"Of course, my lord. I shall rearrange your schedule."

Vader turned and left the trembling fool. He was Vader's military aid, and he was no Alexis. Vader was tempted to put Alexis in the spot but knew there were some high ranking Moffs and admirals that would be insulted with having to deal with a former harem boy. Their pride would be too much and they wouldn't cooperate or communicate with him. And unfortunately, Vader was barred from killing certain favored individuals of the Emperor to force them to comply.

Vader had made it to the hangar and jumped into his sleek black speeder. He shot out of the Imperial High Command building and into the sky of Imperial Center. The police knew better than to try and stop him. So he wove his way through the lanes of traffic and skyscrapers at dangerously fast speeds until he made it to the Works, a section of warehouses and factories. Normal civilian traffic wasn't allowed here, which gave Vader plenty of space to fly.

He zoomed in and out of thin alleyways. He zig-zagged around steep metal exhaust towers. He would work his way up to the roof and then nose dive down into the belly of a factory. Zooming around scaffolding and walkways and automated hoverlifts carrying cargo.

His mind kept going to last night . . .

* * *

He watched Padmé leave. His black robe completely enveloped her. He fell back on the bed. His flesh hand gently touched where she had scratched him. It stung. He was also aware of his raging and throbbing hard cock.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself.

He recalled her wonderful lips and soft skin beneath his fingertips. He remembered grabbing her tight ass and lovely breasts. And oh, those lips. Force, she was divinely delicious. What would she have felt like around his dick? He wanted her. He wanted her so bad. He wanted to fuck her over and over again.

But he hadn't.

He had let her go.

Why? Why didn't he just take her? Because she didn't want it. He recalled her taking in that sharp breath and squeezing her eyes shut. He recalled her words. _Rape_. He groaned. Why was this bothering him? It shouldn't bother him. He was Darth Vader . . . He had forced himself on girls before . . . But . . .

A memory came to him of a dark room. He was still a young teen barely past puberty. A beautiful young woman laid on a bed in front of him. Her hands were bound above her head and tied to the headboard. Her eyes wide and her body trembled.

" _Take her_ ," a voice hissed behind him. Sidious' voice.

" _No— no_ ," he stuttered.

How many times had he seen this same scenario? Seen a woman tied or pinned down as a man forced himself on her? How many times had he watched behind thin sheer curtains as men did that to his own mother?

Suddenly he screamed as lightning tore into his back. He fell to his knees. Tears built up in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. The lightning fell away.

" _Get up_ ," Sidious hissed. " _Get up and fuck her. She is yours. You are a Sith. This galaxy and everyone in it is yours. Yours to do as you please. Yours to fuck as you please. You are a powerful young man, Lord Vader. Your seed will create powerful children_."

Vader snarled as he pushed the memory aside. He didn't want to recall his training. How Sidious had made him fuck so many unwilling girls saying it was Vader's right. Saying he was making a new and better galaxy with the future generation. What a load of Sith shit. Had Vader impregnated any of those girls? Had any of those babies been ones Vader had been later forced to perform a transfer on?

Yes, he had raped girls before. But only when he had been forced to. Because he would have been tortured and electrocuted by Sidious if he didn't. It was what was expected of him. He was a Sith. He was Sidious' heir. He was . . . He sighed. He had never forced himself on any of his harem girls. He waited until they wanted it, or on the rare occasion never pursued it at all after they declined.

Though none of them had been like Padmé. It had been a mix of passion and lust and fire and anger. Despite how much he had wanted it, in the end she didn't. So he sent her away before his urges got the better of him. Because, _Force_ , his urges were strong.

He heard feet approaching him and felt the bed shift as someone joined him on it. Smooth hands slid across his chest. They slid past the scratches and he hissed.

Ishita gave a fake gasp. "Oh my lord, look at what that alley tooka did to you," she purred. He felt her lips press against his wounds. "I thought I wouldn't be seeing you tonight since you were debuting the new girl. I see she left you so unsatisfied."

Fingers gently pressed against his tip. Then her hand wrapped his cock. It slowly slid up and down his shaft. He let out a small moan.

"Don't worry, my lord," Ishita said as her other hand started to stroke him as well. "I know how to please you."

He felt her lips against his tip as she spoke. She licked it and he moaned again. Then she took him in her mouth. He closed his eyes and leaned his back as she sucked him down. Ishita was right. She knew how to pleasure him. But he didn't see Ishita behind his closed eyelids. He saw Padmé.

He saw her in that sexy debut outfit. He saw her without it. He saw her beautiful body. He imagined it was her lips around his cock. He sighed and groaned. She was taking him in so well. So deep. Her hands stroked his shaft and fondled his balls as her lips kept a tight ring around him as she bobbed up and down his length. Her tongue rolled around his hot throbbing shaft. She was so good.

It wasn't long until he came. He exploded into her mouth. He pumped load after load of his cum into her. He finally opened his eyes, expecting to see Padmé. But then reality hit him. It wasn't Padmé sucking him down. It wasn't Padmé he had just blown his load into it. It was Ishita. She was licking her lips as she pushed her big breasts against his still swollen cock.

"I know you're not done yet, my lord," she said.

This was true. His cock was starting to harden again as it slid between her breasts. Vader growled. He bent over and pulled her into the middle of the bed. Then he proceeded to fuck her hard and raw. Then he fucked her again and again. He was frustrated. Angry. And he kept thinking of Padmé.

 _Why_?

He had a perfect piece of ass under him. He was literally sticking his cock into it right now. And yet he wanted Padmé. Who did not want him. He growled as he came for the fourth time that night. Ishita writhed under him as she came as well.

"My . . . my lord . . . " she panted. "You're . . . so _energetic_ . . . tonight."

She was spent. So he pulled himself out of her. He looked around for his robe, but remembered he had given it to Padmé. He growled softly to himself and simply left the room naked. It didn't matter to him. Let his staff see him in his glory. Most of them had already seen him naked anyways. It wasn't that odd.

He made it back to his personal rooms without running into anyone. He examined the scratches in the mirror and the few other sore spots. Then he took a shower. He was anxious and unsettled and his thoughts kept going back to Sidious. He didn't like thinking of him. Thinking of his past. His training . . .

Should he go to his mother?

He scowled. What she had said earlier that morning was right. He was a grown man. He shouldn't be sneaking into his mother's bed any more . . . but . . . He could sleep when he was around her. Truly sleep and rest. Sidious' voice never hissed in his mind when he could listen to his mother's breathing and smell her smell on the pillows. It was childish, Vader knew, but it was a comfort he wasn't ready to let go of yet.

He finished his shower and started to dry off his hair with a towel. He stepped back into his bedroom and paused. His mother was there. She was sitting at the foot of his bed reading a datapad. She looked up when she heard him enter. He suddenly became very aware he was naked. Sure his mother had seen him naked plenty of times ("How many times do you think I cleaned that bottom?" she would tease.) but it was still his mother. He wrapped his damp towel around his waist.

"Mom," he said. "What are you doing here? You should be asleep."

She stood up and walked over to his dresser. It was littered with clothes, combs, hair product bottles, and a few wires and bolts. She placed her datapad down on it and picked up a small box. She must have brought it with her as he didn't recall it being there before. She opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers and tossed it at him. His cheeks flushed red as he quickly pulled them on.

"Have a seat," she said, gesturing at the bed.

He sat down. She placed the box down beside him and opened it up. It was a first aid kit. He huffed as she pulled out a bacta wipe. She dabbed it on the scratches. She said nothing as she cleaned his wounds and dressed them in bacta patches.

"Go ahead," he grumbled.

"Go ahead?" Shmi asked.

"I know you have some lecture for me," he muttered. "Go ahead and say it."

She paused as she looked at him. He looked at her and into those achingly familiar brown eyes. The only eyes that had ever looked at him with true love. He could feel it in the Force. The soft love that rolled off his mother. He leaned into it. Welcomed it. Greedily ate it all up.

"Do you want me to give you a lecture?" she asked. "I'm sure I can make one up if my lord requests it of me."

Vader rolled his eyes and groaned. He hated when she called him by his title, especially when they were alone.

"Fine," she said as she finished putting the supplies back into their box. "Padmé isn't like the other girls. You can't treat her like you do them."

He frowned.

"Ani," she continued. "Padmé is not a harem girl. Not a true one. She wasn't born into it like I was. She wasn't sold or traded into it. She didn't come into it willingly in hopes of escaping a poor life to a better one. She already had a good life before this. A life that was stolen from her by slavers."

He gritted his teeth and looked away, suddenly unable to bear looking at his mom.

"But that's why you bought her," his mom continued. "You wanted something different. You didn't want another harem girl. If you did, you could have probably bought all the other girls at the auction for the price you bought Padmé."

"I wanted something different?" he asked, looking back at her.

She smiled at him. "Yes, you do. And before you ask, I just know. It's something mothers can do."

He couldn't help but smile at that.

"Let me ask you, do you like her?"

"Yes," he said.

"More than your physical desire. Do you want to get to know her?"

He paused. All he could think about was Padmé's beautiful body, and how horny that made him. But . . . he recalled that fire in her.

"I do want to know her," he admitted. Who was she, this woman who was so bold?

His mom nodded. "Since she's different from the others, you can't expect to go about this like all the others," Shmi continued.

"What should I do?"

"You know what I want to say," Shmi said softly.

He did. Free Padmé. Free all of his girls. Stop slavery. But . . . he had learned the hard way that he couldn't do that. It was too dangerous. Not with Sidious and the galaxy watching his every move. He closed his eyes and he could still recall the first few girls he had tried to give freedom. He could still see Sidious lording over their dead bodies as he lectured a beaten and bruised Vader.

No. He couldn't free Padmé. He couldn't free any of them. Not truly. Not until Sidious was dead.

"You could try to get to know her. Like you would a normal person, or like you would a person of high rank. Like a queen, perhaps."

Vader groaned. "I don't know if even that will work. She hates me."

"I think she hates the situation and her current circumstances," she said.

"Which I'm currently a part of," he reminded her.

"Yes, and opinions change over time. You just need to go slow and change her mind."

"But how?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "You'll just have to get to know her and figure that out for yourself."

Vader groaned and fell back on the bed. "That wasn't helpful at all."

"You didn't request a helpful lecture," Shmi joked. "You should be more specific next time, my lord."

"Stop calling me that," he grumbled. She only gave a soft laugh in return.

* * *

He had made it back to his palace. As expected, Alexis was waiting for him by the hangar door.

"Contact the Matron Mother," Vader said to him. "Have Padmé brought to me tonight."

"Of course, my lord," Alexis said.

One way or another, he was going to get to know Padmé. He just needed to mind the thorns.


	7. Chapter 7

Padmé woke up. For a moment she was disoriented as she didn't recognize where she was. But soon everything came back quickly to her. Her body was sore from her altercation with Vader. She staggered into the refresher where she checked over her body in the mirror. Bruises were forming on her side and legs where Vader had hit and had hit hard. She hissed as she gently poked one of the spots.

She sighed as she turned on the shower. Though she had bathed last night, she felt the need to bathe again. His touch was still haunting her. And not the rough touch that had caused the bruises, but the soft, sensual touch. The touch of his fingers pressing into her skin. The touch of his lips against hers. The touch of his tongue sliding along hers.

She took a quick short cold shower then found some clothes to wear. It was a pair of comfortable pants and a shirt. She left her room and headed towards the dining hall. Her eyes traveled over the beautiful harem. There was a pain inside of her as it made her think of home. Think of Naboo.

Vader had clearly spent a lot of money on this place. It was beautiful but also secure. Padmé had found no cracks in the building nor leaks in security, so it was time to start collecting information. That meant socializing and gaining the trust of the other girls here. She had taken all of her meals in her room yesterday, so this would be her first time going to the dining hall during a meal.

The doors to the dining hall were the old fashioned kind that opened on swinging hinges rather than sliding open on tracks. They were large doors made up of panels of windows. The dining hall was large and could probably sit a hundred or more people comfortably. On the right side was a large buffet table filled with food. The middle of the dining hall was filled with tables. There was one large table in the back, but the rest sat four to six chairs. Over on the left side by the windows were some comfortable couches and chairs.

There were about ten girls already in the hall. Most were seated at the tables, though there were two girls by themselves drinking a hot drink from a mug at the sofas by the windows. Padmé made her way to the buffet table. She was impressed with the spread. There was a decent selection of food that included lots of options for various diets. She loaded up a plate, grabbed a cup of caf, and found an empty table.

She sat down and started to enjoy her meal. The dining hall had a relaxed atmosphere. Those who were sitting with each other talked quietly. Padmé noted that most of the other girls were humans. Out of the ten others, only one was clearly not human and another looked near-human. Padmé also noted out of the human girls, many had long brown hair like her. Did Vader have a type?

As she ate, the dining hall started to fill up with more girls. While many gave Padmé a curious look or perhaps even a friendly nod, none of them approached her. If no one approached her, she would have to approach them. She looked around the room. About twenty-five girls were in there now. Suddenly, the room grew quiet as everyone's attention turned towards the door. Padmé followed their gaze.

Ishita stood in the doorway of the dining room. The sun's morning light was setting her aglow. She paused as if waiting for everyone's attention on her, then finally she sashayed into the room. She wore a long silk robe with a loud pattern on it. It was only loosely tied to her. The opening created a deep V that went down past her belly button to where the sash was tied on low on her hips. Everyone was watching her as she made her way directly to Padmé's table.

"Good morning," Ishita said as she looked down at her.

Padmé didn't say anything back. She just looked up with a blank face. Ishita's eyes narrowed on her.

"Ahh," Ishita said. "The alley tooka who had her debut last night. Such a shame you left Lord Vader so unsatisfied last night and he had to summon _me_ to get the job done." She placed a hand on the table and leaned over. Her boobs were about to fall out of the robe. "He fucked me so hard last night," Ishita said in a low but hard voice. "I made him come four times. Did you even manage _one_?"

Padmé just continued to stare. She had long since mastered a neutral face as the Queen of Naboo. It was nothing for her to look up at Ishita unphased. Ishita scowled and straightened up. She shot a nasty look at Padmé before finally leaving. Soft murmurs started to fill the room as conversation returned. Padmé went back to eating.

Laughter was heard. When she looked to see where it was coming from, she noticed it came from the large table in the back. About six girls sat at it, including Ishita. The girls laughed again and they all looked at Padmé.

"I can see why he bought her though," Ishita was saying to her group. "She is his type."

"Yeah, but she has such small tits," a girl said. The others all laughed at this.

Not really feeling like dealing with such pettiness, Padmé put her dishes up and left the dining room without talking to anyone. She made her rounds of the harem as she again studied the structure. She made notes of the doors, locks, and any security cameras she spotted. She decided she would go check out the room she had been brought to last night when they prepared her for her debut. Last night, she had left directly from that room into a hallway that had eventually connected to the rooms where she met with Vader.

The room was the same as last night. It was large and spacious and connected to a large refresher. One wall contained a counter full of hair products and tools. Another wall had make-up. There were racks of clothing and another counter full of jewelry. She barely gave these things a passing look as she made her way across the room to the far door. Like the other doors that led out of the harem, it was well sealed. The control panel was secure and was locked with a passcode. Padmé ran her fingers along the edge of the door panel. Was there a way for her to damage it?

If only she had a blaster. She walked over to the hair counter. She eyed the different tools and appliances. Was there something here she could use? Perhaps override the power on the control panel? Or something she could use to possibly peel back the panel to get to the wires? And then what? She knew nothing about hot wiring a door. But it couldn't be that hard could it? She could just pull at the wires and hope for the best? And set off an alarm?

She groaned.

She was tempted to try something just to see what would happen. What was the response time of the guards? Who would respond? How would the security change afterwards? But doing that would also mean heightened security and if she wasn't locked up, she would be watched more closely. Had anyone else ever tried to leave?

She was going to have to talk to the other girls. But who? Ishita and her gang were clearly out of the question. Even if they did talk to Padmé, she doubted they would be honest. She walked around the harem. Perhaps if she could find where the other girls hung out, she could at least eavesdrop on their conversation. At least to find out what they liked to talk about so Padmé could insert herself into their social groups easier.

She returned to her room to look up the map of the harem to see if she could figure out where others might be, but the moment she entered her room, she felt exhausted. She eyed the bed. Perhaps she could look over the map while laying down for a bit. She grabbed the datapad from the desk and laid down. She fell asleep shortly after.

She was woken up by a soft chime coming from her door. It rang twice and then the door slid open. Mother Shmi walked in. She smiled and nodded as she walked over. Padmé noted the light coming in from the door and windows and groaned. It was well into the afternoon. She had slept for hours.

"Good to see you are resting," the Mother said as she stopped beside Padmé's bed.

"Can I help you with something?" Padmé asked.

The Mother sighed. "Lord Vader has requested your presence tonight. I have come to get you ready."

She couldn't believe him! Had she not made it clear last night?

"No," Padmé said. She sat up in her bed and glared at Mother Shmi. The Mother was impressive with her emotions. She could keep her face even. She would have made a good politician. Padmé continued, "You can tell Lord Vader that I declined his invitation."

There was no immediate response. Clearly Mother Shmi was thinking over her options. Would she call the guards? Despite the threats, Padmé had yet to see any guards. Mother Shmi dug into her pocket and pulled out a comlink. She quickly dialed a frequency. It didn't take long for a small holograph of Vader's head to pop up.

"Vader," he said a bit absent-mindedly. He wasn't even looking directly at the camera.

"Lord Vader," Mother Shmi said smoothly though her voice was tight. Clearly she carried the right tone, as Vader's attention at once was on his com. His brows furrowed.

"What is it?" he asked. He seemed a bit concerned?

"I am here with Padmé. She has declined your invitation."

Vader's eyes widened slightly in surprise and then his head turned around. Mother Shmi took a step closer to Padmé so the camera would pick her up. It became obvious the moment Vader saw her as a huge goofy smile spread across his face.

"Padmé," he said. "You are to join me for dinner."

She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Am I?" she asked. "I'd rather not. I'm afraid our previous interaction has left me out of sorts. As you can see, I am in my bed. I cannot dine with you tonight, my lord."

There was a slight flicker on his face. Annoyance? Anger? He wasn't able to school his emotions as well as Mother Shmi was. Then he smiled.

"Well, then I shall come to your room," he said. "I would not want you to be uncomfortable."

"No," she quickly snapped. Vader's smile only grew knowing he already had won this battle. "No need to come here." She did not want him here in her space.

"Good," he said. "I shall see you in an hour."

The call ended before anyone else could say anything. Mother Shmi sighed and shook her head slightly as she tucked her comlink away.

"I told you he would not give up," the Mother said. "Now then, shall we get you ready?"

What else was she going to do? She could refuse and then leave the room once Mother Shmi hopefully left. Would he come hunting her down? She had a feeling he would. No, it would be better just to face him head on. She followed Mother Shmi back to the dressing room. Padmé eyed the far door that led out of the harem.

They weren't alone. The two girls that had helped last night were there as well. The small round one was Endzella and the tall dark-skinned was Tiara. Padmé also noted that neither of these two were part of Ishita's clique. She also noticed no ridiculous outfit was waiting for her.

"You get to pick your outfit," Mother Shmi said. She waved at the racks of clothing.

Padmé walked over to one and started to look through the outfits. She was not surprised by what she saw. There were lots of bra tops like what she wore last night. Many were elaborate with beads or sequins or crystals or fancy embroidery though there were a few simpler ones. There were outfits that were nothing more than a slip of satin or silk. There were ones made of leather strips that were connected by black laces. There were outfits made out of see-through mesh or lace. There were long dresses and short dresses. Outfits that left the breasts completely exposed, had slits up to the waist, or had exposed backs that dipped all the way down to the butt. There was something for all tastes. Skin tight bodysuits. Flowey robes. Revealing dresses. Simple nightgowns. And tons of lingerie.

In the end she didn't pick out anything from the rack. "I'll just go in this," Padmé said. She was still wearing the loose pants and comfy shirt. They were both wrinkled after her nap.

Tiara and Endzella shared a look with each other. Again Mother Shmi's face was completely even.

"Very well," the mother said without missing a beat. "At least come sit down so we can brush your hair. I suppose you want to go in without make-up?"

"I'm going for a natural and relaxed look," Padmé said as she sat down.

It didn't take long for Padmé to be ready. Padmé and Mother Shmi stood at the door leading out of the harem. Padmé watched intently as Mother Shmi entered a code into the door. The door slid open and the two walked down the short hallway. Padmé noted the hallway did have two other doors. One of them had to be how Vader came in. Perhaps the third was a service entrance?

But the walk was over too soon. They entered the room at the end. Mother Shmi led Padmé through the sitting room to a doorway on the right. In the middle of the room was a small table set to seat two. Darth Vader stood by it, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Padmé looked around the room. It was a small circular room. There were thin windows with curved tops and stained glass transparisteel. The light coming in through the windows casted colorful shapes throughout the room. Round cushions and velvet pillows lined the walls. This room didn't appear to be a dining room. It looked like perhaps a place one would sit and drink or smoke. It looked like a place for an intimate gathering with a group.

Padmé's cheeks burned as she realized this might be an orgy room. She glanced at the pillows looking for any stains, but there was nothing out of place.

"You look lovely," Vader said. His smile had yet to leave his face.

She turned to him and gave him a doubtful look.

He gave a small laugh. "I mean it," he said. "I'll admit it's a bit of an unconventional choice. But you look stunning regardless."

A smile was tugging on her lips from the compliment, but she wouldn't let it grow. Instead, she walked over to the table.

"Let me be blunt, Lord Vader," she said. "I still have no desire to sleep with you."

His face fell, but only a fraction. "I figured as much," he said. "But I didn't invite you here to have sex with me. I invited you here to have dinner." He waved at the table. "Though of course, I am _always_ open to sex."

"I have no doubt about that," she muttered as she eyed the table.

This was a game to him. Of course, it was a game. And the prize was getting in between her legs. Would the food be drugged?

"It's just food," Vader said as he sat down in one of the chairs. Had he been reading her thoughts? There were rumors that said Force users could do such a thing.

She slowly sat down in the other chair and looked at the food. It was obviously cooked by a talented chef. The plating was picturesque. The food looked divine. She had missed lunch, and her mouth watered from the smells.

"Go ahead," Vader said nodding.

She slowly filled her plate with a small portion of food. Vader heaped spoonfuls of food onto his plate and at once started to dig in. She hesitated before taking a small bite. She had to admit, it tasted delicious.

"So this is . . . just dinner?" she asked.

"Mmmhmmm," he said as he took a sip of his wine.

"I somehow doubt this isn't just some ploy to get me into bed with you."

He sighed and shook his head. "I admit last night did not go well," he said. "I still have the bruises to prove it. But I did buy you, and I plan on getting my 20 million credits out of you one way or another. Even if it's just meals and conversations."

She raised an eyebrow, but he smiled and continued to eat. She took a few more small bites waiting to see if she started to feel funny.

"So meals and conversations," she said slowly. "Can I choose the topic?"

"Of course," he said.

She didn't miss a beat. "Why the name?"

He paused. "The name?"

"Yes. The name. Darth Vader. I can't imagine you were born with it."

"I was not," he said. His words were clipped in short. Was this an uncomfortable subject? But then he relaxed. "Sith are given a new name by their masters when we pledge ourselves to their teachings."

"So you have no say in the matter."

"No. Do you dislike my name?"

"It's . . . " she trailed off.

"Exciting?" he asked. "Powerful? Alluring?"

"Something," she said.

He gave a short laugh.

"So, if I were to become a Sith, what name would you give me?" she asked.

He stilled. His gold stared at her intently. Had she said something wrong? "Hmmm," he purred. "What kind of Sith name would I bestow upon you? Perhaps Darth Prude?"

She couldn't stop the snort of laughter that came out of her. "It would only be fitting if my master was Darth Prick."

He laughed. It was a loud and joyous laugh. A laugh that came from his belly, and it made her laugh as well.

"What a duo we would make," he said as his laughter died down.

The tone of the meal had changed with that moment of laughter. They continued to talk about names. He asked her about her own name, and she revealed that Amidala was not her birth name but her political name.

"Shall we play again?" he asked. "What Nubian political name should I have?"

"Perhaps Irruona?"

"Irruona?"

"Irruo means rush, attack, or burst in. Fits you very well."

"Really? From the way _you_ attacked _me_ last night, I would say that should have been _your_ name."

And so their meal continued. She gave me a short lesson on the recent history of Nubian monarchs, their names, and meanings. He would add in stories about dignitaries he had met from other planets and their odd names. It was when Padmé stifled a yawn that she realized the windows had gone dark.

"I think," she said softly, "our meal is over, Lord Vader."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "It appears so." He stood up and walked around the table and held out his hand. She slowly took it. He helped her up and led her back into the sitting room. While he did so, he took out his comlink from his pocket. He didn't make a call, but he did send a message.

"The Matron Mother will be here soon to take you back," he said.

She was looking at him. Analyzing him. It didn't go unnoticed.

"What?" he asked.

She said nothing. Only pursed her lips and looked away as the door opened. It was the same scene as the night before. Mother Shmi walked in along with Ishita. Padmé didn't hide her frown nor did Ishita hide hers as the two looked at each other. Ishita raised her chin and looked down at Padmé as she passed her. Her hand slid along Vader's chest and arm as she walked past them and into the bedroom.

"I'll leave you to your entertainment," Padmé said bitterly.

She only briefly caught his surprised look, but she didn't pause to take it in. She walked past Mother Shmi and into the hallway. She could hear Mother Shmi following her, so she examined the hall and the other two doors as best she could. They both had door panels similar in style to the ones in the harem, but not completely the same. Were they as secure? Less secure?

"Tonight seemed to go better," Mother Shmi said as she stepped up beside Padmé and they walked to the other end.

"It did," Padmé said as the Mother typed in the code for the door panel. The two walked back into the harem. "I can make my way back by myself," Padmé said.

Mother Shmi nodded, and Padmé made her way into the harem. But she didn't return to her room. Instead, she walked in a circle and soon found herself back in the dark dressing room. Mother Shmi was gone. Padmé walked to the door panel. She placed her fingers on the keys. Her heart was beating in her chest. She swallowed and then typed in the sequence she had seen Mother Shmi enter.

The door slid open, and Padmé quickly entered the hallway. She eyed the door at the end where Vader and Ishita were. She walked down the hall until she reached the first of the other doors. Would it have the same code? Did it even have a code? And should she try this door? Or the other?

There was no point in debating. She had her chance. She had to take it. She tried the door release button, and to her surprise, the door slid open without a passcode. She silently stepped into a new hallway. The door slid closed quietly behind her. The hallway was empty. It was larger than the one she had just been in. It had a different look and feel. There was more metal. It was sleekier. _Imperial_ , she realized.

She knew the harem was to her right, so she turned left. She wasn't surprised when the hallway ended at a turbolift. She pressed the lift panel and waited. Her ears strained as she waited for an alarm or the sound of pounding feet. But there was nothing. Just the silence until the ding of the lift sounded. She stepped in and paused. She was on the top level. That made sense. The harem was open to the sky. There was a lump in her throat as she eyed the levels.

This place was huge, and she had no idea of which floor to go to. She needed a way out. Perhaps a speeder. Where would a hangar or landing pad be? She had no idea. Did this place have an entrance on the ground level? Should she go for the lowest level? Or would that take her to a basement? She picked a level in the middle. As the lift took her down, she decided she would try to find a window. Then she could discern where she was and maybe make a plan from there. Perhaps she could get a read on the building.

The lift stopped and Padmé stepped into a new hallway. It looked the same as the one she had just been in. But this one had more doors. She walked quietly down the hall and finally stopped at a door. Her hand hovered above the door panel. She swallowed, pressed the release, and the door slid open. She walked into a rather empty room. She wasn't even sure what the room was supposed to be. There were just some bare cupboards against a wall, but that was it.

She didn't let herself dwell on that. Instead, she rushed through the room to the large windows. She placed her hands against the cold transparisteel. The cityscape of Imperial Center stretched out in front of her. It was nothing but city crisscrossed with lanes of speeder traffic. It was a dizzingly impressive sight.

She had to stop gawking. She quickly started to analyze where the building and where she was. Luckily she wasn't that high up. It appeared Vader's place wasn't tall. But the surrounding area didn't seem to be occupied. It was all rather flat and empty. There was also no nearby traffic. She pressed her face to the window in attempts to look at the building itself. It was black, and it got thicker lower down. She could see the building angling out the lower it went. How many levels until it reached the ground level? She couldn't quite tell.

She sighed. She would have to guess then. She pushed herself off the window and quickly crossed the room. She stepped into the hallway and screamed. Two tall figures dressed completely in black plastoid armor were silently standing there. She scrambled back, and one of them moved. Force, they were fast. They grabbed her arm and yanked her up. The second one approached holding a small syringe.

She pushed and bucked against the guards. The grip held tight and only resulted in the guard grabbing her with both hands. She watched as the needle was jabbed into her skin and slowly her knees went weak and the world went dark.

* * *

Vader was dreaming. He knew it because it was a dream he had ever since he was a child. He was in a large green grassy field with small wildflowers. It was peaceful and warm. Giggling was heard floating through the field. Soon a small boy appeared. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He ran up a small hill.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he called. He jumped into the grass and landed on a man who had been resting there. "Daddy!"

"Hello there," the man said.

The little boy smiled. "Are you going to rest the whole time or are you going to come play with me?"

The man placed a hand on top of the boy's head. "I'll come play," he said.

The man stood up and brushed the grass off of him. Then, the man and the boy walked down the hill holding hands. The boy squeezed the man's hand tighter. They made their way down to the bottom of the hill, and Shmi was there. Her hair was loose and she wore a lovely white dress.

"Mommy!" the little boy called as he ran up to her.

"Oh, Anakin!" she said. She wrapped him up in his arms and kissed him. The man approached and wrapped his wife and child in his arms. They were happy. So happy.

The dream faded away as Vader woke up.

He first noticed he wasn't in his bedroom but in the harem room. He also wasn't alone. Draped along his left side was Ishita. Her arm rested on his chest. Her leg was wrapped around his. He laid there still for a moment. His mind went back to the dream. He had had the same dream as long as he could remember. It was him as a little boy, his mother, and his father. His mother had always claimed he had no father, but he knew he was just a harem bastard. But there was always this longing . . . for a happy family . . . a happy and free life . . . a father who would learn the truth he had fathered a child and would swoop in and save a poor slave woman and her son.

Vader ran his right prosthetic hand through his hair. The movement woke up Ishita. Her hand tightened on his chest as she looked up at him. Her red lips pulled into a smile.

"Good morning, my lord," she said. He said nothing and only looked at her, but she was undeterred. "It is always a good morning when I wake up next to you."

She pushed herself up and kissed him on the lips. A gesture he didn't return. Again, it didn't phase her. She slid back down him and nestled her head on his shoulder. His right hand wrapped around her waist.

"Have you thought over my proposal, yet?" she asked in a soft voice.

Vader let out a soft annoyed groan. She tilted her head up to look at him.

"My lord, you're the heir to the Empire. You can't keep putting off having children. You need to secure your line. I will gladly give you children. Do you fear a fight over succession if you do get married? I assure you that my children won't-"

"Stop," he said. His voice was low and dark.

His arm slipped from her waist and rolled away from her to the edge of the bed. He sat up and swung his legs over the side. He sat hunched over for a moment. He felt her soft hands on his back. She started to massage his muscles while also leaving a small trail of kisses.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I did not mean to upset you."

Part of him was getting aroused from her touch. He was tempted to roll back onto the bed and fuck her right into it. But the other part of him won out. He stood up. Her hands sliding down his back.

"Do not mention children again," he said without looking back at her.

He marched out of the room, only pausing to summon his black robe to him and wrap around himself. He left the harem and returned to his rooms. He ran his flesh hand through his hair as he paced his rooms. He couldn't get the dream out of his mind. The boy with the blond hair and blue eyes haunted his thoughts.

A son and a father . . . A family . . .

He remembered a small newborn baby on the transfer table. It was unnaturally still as it had been sedated. Sidious couldn't stand the sounds of a baby crying. Slowly Vader lowered his hand down to the baby's forehead. The downy hair was in blond clumps. His fingers hovered right above the skin.

" _You may begin, Lord Vader,_ " Sidious had snapped at him.

Back in the present, Vader's hands tightened into fists. Whose child had that been? Had it been his? Would it be his? For a brief second, he saw his future son laying on the transfer table. His eyes were open wide, faded and glassy. The mouth open in a silent scream. The skin was pale and sunken in.

"No," Vader said out loud. "No."

He would not willingly provide Sidious with any fuel for his transfers. He would not have his own child on that table. Vader _did_ want to be a father. He did want that dream to become reality, but it wasn't safe. Not until Sidious was gone.

Vader took a deep breath as he calmed himself down. He was already working on getting rid of his master. _Soon_ , he told himself. Soon Sidious would be dead, and he would be Emperor. He could finally have children. Would he give in to Ishita's request? Let her mother his children?

That was a sour taste in his mouth. No. No, he would not have Ishita be the mother of his children. It wasn't just children he wanted. He wanted a family. He had always wanted it . . . They would be happy, safe, and loved. No gangsters prowling the hallways and snatching women into the first open room they came across. No echoes of screams and moans. No bloody lashes from a whip.

"You're a kriffin' fool," he muttered to himself.

Was such a thing even possible? A happy family? In this dirty and corrupted galaxy? He paced from one end of his room to another. He was restless and on edge and was finding no comfort here. So he left his room and soon found himself outside his mother's door with his hand hovering above the door panel.

He shouldn't go in. He wasn't a child. He was Darth Vader, heir to the Empire, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy, a Sith Lord . . . His hand pressed the button and the door slid open. His heart plummeted into his chest as he saw the bed was empty when he walked into her bedroom.

"Ani?"

Shmi Skywalker stood next to her dresser. She had been braiding her hair as she prepared to start the day. Her hands dropped and the strands of hair hung loose. At once, she was across the room, her hands on either side of his face. He leaned into them. He knew every bump and crevasse of these hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Her brows furrowed in concern.

There was a large lump in his throat. He didn't even know what to say.

"I had . . . a dream . . ." he managed to get out.

"Come here," Shmi said.

She led him over to her bed. The two sat down on the edge, and before she could say or do anything else, he lowered himself so his head rested on her lap. Without hesitation, she started to stroke his hair.

"I'm a fool," he said.

"You are not," came the predictable reply.

He huffed, but chose to say nothing more. He closed his eyes as he let his mother's touch soothe him.

"I'm a fool for being here," he said softly. "You were right. You're always right. I am a grown man. I am not a child, and yet here I am with my head in mother's lap."

"You are not foolish, Anakin."

He let out a small soft growl at hearing that name. That blasted name his mother kept insisting on using. He wasn't Anakin. He was . . .

" _Vader_ ," Sidious' voice hissed. Lightning poured from his fingers and into the boy's body that lay writhing and screaming on the floor. " _You are Darth Vader. No longer are you some poor little slave boy. You will be a Sith! Cast that old name aside. You are no longer that weakling._ "

He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as he fought to push that memory away, but it continued to press on.

" _Get up, you useless worm_!" Sidious shouted.

" _Yes- yes, master_ ," the boy said as he pushed himself up on smoking and trembling arms.

" _Now then continue with your lesson_."

The boy eyed the whip that had been thrown to the floor in a moment of defiance. He had never thought he would ever wield such a thing, especially against another person. And yet . . .

" _Continue, Vader,_ " Sidious hissed. The threat of punishment was clear in his voice.

Slowly, the boy grabbed the handle of the whip and stood up. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he gripped the whip tighter and slowly brought it up. He tried to ignore the begging pleas of the woman who was chained to the floor.

" _Continue, Vader_."

The whip swung down. Once, twice, three times . . .

Instead of the sound of a whip against flesh and screams, he heard a soft voice humming a song. The weight and feel of the whip disappeared as he focused on soft hands stroking his hair. The smell of blood and body fluids faded away and was replaced by the soft smell of freshly cleaned laundry and a light floral perfume.

The memory was gone. His mother had drawn him out of it.

His eyes burned, and he quickly blinked away any tears that may form. He rolled his head so his face pressed against her lap. So even if a few tears escaped, her dress would soak them up.

 _Force_ , he was such a weak fool. Such a failure of a Sith. He should be relishing in his pain and using it to deepen his connection to the Dark Side. He should be growing angrier and more powerful. And he definitely should not be using this woman as an emotional crutch.

But he felt no surge of power. All he felt was empty and tired and a deep yearning deep inside of him to stay here with his mother. To feel her gentle warm love roll off of her and into him. It was his drug. His spice. He was addicted to it because it chased all the bad memories away. It chased Sidious away.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a soft knock on Padmé's door. She glared at the closed door. She was sitting on her bed with her datapad on her lap. It was late into the afternoon and nearing dinner time. Was it Mother Shmi? Again? She had already visited Padmé twice today, and Padmé felt like she might throw something at the woman if she showed up again.

She had been there when Padmé woke up in her room offering her cold water and explaining that she had been caught trying to escape. She was calm as she explained that the harem was under heavy surveillance, including the entrances and exits. Darth Vader took great strides to keep his girls safe. Though Padmé only saw it as he took great strides to keep them locked up.

Mother Shmi had returned around lunch with food. Padmé had gotten annoyed with her and argued with her. She didn't ask or need the mother's help. Yet, the older woman kept her composure. She was a worthy opponent.

But Padmé would much rather deal with Mother Shmi than the person who walked into her room wearing a large stupid grin on his face. Vader strode in confidently. He was dressed casually in a light grey shirt that was tucked into black trousers. A droid followed behind him carrying two large trays of food. It placed the trays down on the small table and left.

"What are you doing here?" she asked not hiding any of her disdain.

"I am here with dinner. And as I said yesterday, I will get my 20 million credits of your time," he said as he walked over to her bed. "I heard you weren't feeling well and were keeping yourself confined to your room. So here I am with dinner."

She could only glare at him. He smiled down at her. It was that confident smile that she hated. It was a long minute of both of them staring at each other before he finally turned around and sat down at the table.

"You should hurry up, or the stew will get cold. It's the most amazing nerf stew you have ever had, and it is best while hot," he said as he dipped his spoon into a bowl.

She threw her datapad aside and jumped out of the bed. "What is with you?" she demanded as she marched over to him. He only raised an eyebrow as he looked up at her. "Are you not going to mention my escape attempt last night? How you had your goons drug me? This is how you lord yourself over me? How you remind me that I'm your property? By bringing me dinner?"

"Are you saying you're unsatisfied with my treatment of you? I could arrange something more to your liking. I do have a small detention center in my palace, or we could go to my dungeon." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. No doubt he was talking about a sex dungeon. He placed his spoon down and his face grew more serious.

"You are not the first to attempt to escape, Padmé," he said. "You weren't even the most successful. In truth, you only got as far as you did because I allowed you to."

"You were watching me?" she asked. Her cheeks were turning hot and red as she imagined him and Ishita watching on a datapad as she ran through the halls.

"When it happened? No. You already know I was preoccupied, but security had my orders."

"Which were?"

"I was curious to see what you would do," he said. "If you would actually try to escape. Security has been watching you, you know. I've read their reports. They've seen you make circles of the harem. Watched you as you inspected the doors and vents. They've had you on their radar the moment you first stepped out of your room."

It wasn't just her cheeks that were burning, but her whole body.

"Is this . . . is this all just some game to you?" she shouted.

He stood up. She had forgotten how tall he was. How he towered over her. He leaned in towards her.

In a low voice, he said, "You want me to say yes. You want me to be the villain you're so desperately trying to make me out to be. But it was for practical reasons I let you escape. For one, it's a good test against my security. Two, it taught you a valuable lesson." He placed his gloved hand on her shoulder. "The only way out of here, Padmé Amidala, is with my permission. It would be wise for you not to try again. There will be no games, as you called them, the second time."

A frustrated scream tore out of her. She knocked his arm off of her and marched to the other side of the room. She spun and glared at him. He had folded his across his chest and was watching her.

"Done with your tantrum?" he asked.

"Out!" she shouted as she pointed a finger at the door.

He sighed and slightly shook his head. He let his arms fall as he walked over to her.

"I'll leave," he said slowly. "But I want to leave you with this thought. If you really want to get out of here, then you will have to repay me the credits I spent on you. And the only way to do that will be by spending time with me." He straightened up as a smile grew across his face. "Of course, certain activities will whittle away that debt faster than others."

"And how much does it take to whittle away the entire 20 million?" she asked.

"Oh, I'd imagine a long time," he purred. "Especially, if all we do is ever eat dinner. Good night, Padmé."

He left, and Padmé screamed again.

* * *

Vader didn't stop the smile as Padmé entered the harem room the next night. She was at least dressed decently in a simple green dress, and her hair had been brushed back into a simple bun. She didn't wear any make-up, but she was still stunning without. At least it was a step up from their first dinner when she came in wearing messy pajamas.

Her eyes never left him as she marched over to the small table and sat down and he sat down as well. He looked at her across the small table. It was still too much distance between them. Perhaps he should eventually place the chairs side by side so they could be closer. Not yet though.

"So what shall our conversation be about tonight, Lord Vader?" she asked. There was no warmth in her voice. It was all even, cold, and curt.

"Is there a subject you wish to talk about?" he asked. "If not, I can pick one."

Her eyes narrowed. "Perhaps we can talk about slavery?"

There was a brief squeeze in his heart. "Slavery?" he asked in a low voice.

"Oh?" Her eyes lit up as she noticed his discomfort. "Not a topic to your liking? I myself find it a riveting subject." She placed her hand upon her golden collar. "I'm very well versed in the Empire's slavery laws. I had thought about perhaps seeking to become Naboo's senator to push for anti-slavery laws. Ideally, this would lead to making it outright illegal."

She stuck her fork into her food and started to happily eat.

"Hmmm?" she asked. "I would have thought the heir to the Empire would be well versed in its policies and laws. Especially one you take so clear advantage of."

He had yet to touch his food. He sat there unmoving. Only watching her.

She leaned forward. "Does this make you uncomfortable?" she asked. "I can't imagine why. You seem to have no issue buying, owning, and lording yourself over others."

He finally picked up his fork and started to eat. They ate in silence for a few minutes. He didn't need the Force to see the smugness radiating off her.

"And what was your plan for tackling slavery?" he asked. She froze with her fork midway to her mouth. "Surely you planned on how to implement an anti-slavery law. How to deal with the economy and the slavers. What were your plans for current slave owners and slaves? And more importantly, how were you going to enforce it?"

She lowered her fork. There was a sparkle in her eyes and a tug of a smile in the corner of her lips. She was thinking of a rebuttal, but he didn't give her time to formulate her next attack.

"Before the Empire, slavery was technically illegal by laws of the Republic," he stated. "And yet it still flourished, especially in the Outer Rim where the Republic simply did not pay attention. Or perhaps they did not care. Or they were just bribed to look the other way. You can set up all the laws in the galaxy, Padmé Amidala, but that won't stop it."

"So we should just accept and embrace it?" she asked as anger seeped into her words. "Do you have any idea what being a slave is really like? Because what goes on in here is nothing like what the majority of slaves live through . . ."

Her words faded away. The table faded away. Padmé faded away. The world twisted and spun in blackness. He was dizzy and nauseated.

" _You're always good for a nice fuck, Shmi,_ " a gruff voice said.

Other men laughed. He saw his mother lying naked on a thin pallet on a sandrock floor. She was lying on her stomach with her legs slightly curled. Her body was covered in red marks the size and shape of hands. The gold collar around her throat peeked through the sweaty strings of hair.

" _Alright, who's next_?" the man said.

A Gamorrean man stepped up. His hands were undoing his belt as he licked his pig snout.

" _No_!" A young boy jumped out from his hiding spot behind a large trunk. He was dirty and wore threadbare clothes. " _She's had too much_!"

" _Ani_!" Shmi called. " _No_!"

The boy was looking at his mother as she rolled over and reached a hand out for him. It was why he didn't see the large hand grab him by the neck. He was hoisted in the air. His hands scrambled for his throat. He could barely hear anything over the sound of his own heart, but he could hear the shouts of his mother and the men.

Then suddenly the pressure lessened. He sucked in precious air. He became aware of his mother crying. But his vision was blurry and spotted. Where was she? Where was he? They were no longer in the small room they shared. They were somewhere dark and cold. The under levels of the palace?

" _Got to teach this little harem bastard a lesson_ ," a voice said.

" _No! Please, no_!" his mother cried. Her voice broken and scratchy from overuse.

He was going to call out to her and tell her not to worry, but then the hand let go of him and he fell. And continue to fall and fall. The darkness consumed him.

 _Vader_?

_Lord Vader?_

"Lord Vader?"

He gasped as he suddenly returned to the present. His heart was pounding in his chest. There was a cold sweat covering his skin. He also noticed a hand resting gently on his shoulder.

"Lord Vader?" Padmé asked. She was standing beside him. "Are you alright? Are you sick?"

He pushed himself away from the table, stood up, and made his way to the refresher. He splashed cold water on his face. He looked up and saw her in the mirror standing beside him. She had followed him. He turned sharply around.

"I'm fine," he said as he brushed by her.

"You are not fine!" she said as she followed him into the bedroom.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his arms against his legs as he leaned over.

"Are you about to throw up?" she asked. "Should I get a bucket for you? Maybe a trashcan? Should I call someone? Is there a comm in here?"

"I am _fine_ ," he growled. He tried to imbue his words with anger and darkness, but they came out weak and annoyed.

"You're pale, sweaty, and you completely blacked out back there. I thought you were going to fall over. You should call a doctor or a med droid or-"

"I don't get sick," he grumbled. Well, he could get sick. Generally, he was able to fight off any infection with the Force. Minor illnesses rarely affected him.

"Sith spit," she cursed.

He looked up and weakly smiled at him. "Do you want me to spit for you?" he asked jokingly.

She sat down on the bed next to him. "You're clearly not feeling well."

"I will admit to that, but that does not mean I am sick."

"Mmmhmmm." She placed her small hand on his back and gently rubbed it in circles. "You should lay down," she said in a soft voice.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Why are you being nice?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I do pride myself in being a decent being," she said. "I'm not about to kick a man when he's down. Though that is probably an inconceivable thought for you."

"Ah, that's the Darth Prude I know," he said smiling weakly.

She smiled back.

He kicked off his boots and crawled on to the bed. Surprisingly, she followed him and laid down beside him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't be here?"

"Never thought I'd see you lay in a bed next to me willingly."

"Didn't you notice? Your grand plan has finally paid off. You finally got me in bed with you. Both of us completely clothed."

"We can change that."

"Five credits you'd be passed out before I even got my bra off."

"I will take that wager."

"Should have bid more," she said. "Got to erase that debt somehow. But honestly, you should rest." She reached over and gently placed her hand on the side of his head. "How much sleep do you get anyway?"

She started to stroke his hair and he closed his eyes.

"Not enough," he murmured.

"Do you ever take a night off from sleeping with girls?"

"Not if I'm home," he said.

"Are you _that_ horny?"

He smiled but kept his eyes closed. It felt so good to keep them closed. He felt so heavy, and Padmé's hand in his hair felt so nice.

"I guess I am," he said in a sleepy voice. "But it helps."

"Helps? Helps what?"

He tried to reply, but sleep finally claimed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Shmi Skywalker entered the harem room. It was rare that her son decided to stay the entire night in the room, especially when he had work the next morning. The sitting room looked the same as she had seen last night when she dropped Padmé off. As she moved through it, she spotted the round room and the small dining table. The food still sat on plates and looked mostly uneaten. She continued to the bedroom.

She knew this where they had to be, but she was still surprised to see Padmé and Vader both asleep in the large bed. As she approached, she saw that Vader was slightly curled up towards Padmé. His head was on the edge of his pillow. Padmé was facing him. Her hand rested near his face. Shmi noted they were both still dressed.

 _Interesting_.

She walked up to Vader's side of the bed, and gently shook him. "My lord," she said softly. She shook him again. "My lord, it's time to get up."

He stirred but didn't open his eyes. She slowly started to peel back the covers. Once the cold air hit him, he groaned and curled up tighter. She shook him again.

"You have to get up now," she said.

Finally, he opened his eyes. He gave her an annoyed look, but then looked over at Padmé. He looked a bit shocked to see her there. He took a long moment as he just stared at her before he finally rolled out of bed. Again, once he stood up he looked back over at her. Shmi was about to urge him on when he finally walked out of the bedroom. He stretched as he walked to the door.

She said nothing as she followed him through his palace to his personal rooms. Alexis was waiting for them. He bowed and said good morning. Vader barely nodded in acknowledgment as he started to strip off his clothes and throw them on the floor. He was naked as he entered the refresher and the door slid behind him. Only then did Alexis move. He and Shmi had long since mastered a form of silent communication between them.

There was a slight tilt to Alexis' left eyebrow. A barely-there curve on his lip. The look was one he used often. A simple 'What happened?' She shook her from side to side. Her eyes pointed down. She didn't know. She had nothing to report. Alexis gave a slight nod of his head. They stood there quietly as they waited.

It didn't take long for the door to the refresher to slide open. Vader walked out in nothing. He had no issues with his body. Alexis had carefully laid out Vader's clothes for the day and handed it to him piece by piece.

"My lord," Alexis said as Vader tucked in his undershirt. "You are running late this morning. You have only forty minutes until you're supposed to meet with the Emperor at the Imperial Palace."

"That won't be a problem," Vader said with a smile. "I can make it."

Which meant he was going to fly his speeder at dangerously fast speeds to get there on time. Shmi did not stifle the loud disapproving sigh. Vader finished dressing. He wore an all-black outfit that was perfectly tailored to his body. The fabrics were rich and luxe. Vader always dressed his best when he was going to visit the Emperor.

"Ani," Shmi said softly.

"Hmm?"

She wanted to tell him to be careful around _that man_ , but she instead said, "Let us know if the Emperor keeps you late. You know how I worry."

His smile grew. He stepped over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I will," he said softly.

"Any arrangements you would like to make for your return?" Alexis asked.

"Just the usual. Dinner with Padmé. I'll let you know if I want anything else," Vader replied.

Alexis shot Shmi a look out of the corner of his eye. He didn't need to say anything. She had noticed as well. Vader was in an oddly cheerful mood. He was usually grumpy and irritable when he was about to deal with the Emperor. This morning he seemed chipper.

She placed a hand on his arm. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he replied.

Then he left with Alexis on his heels. Shmi only stayed a moment longer before she made her way back to the harem room. It looked like Padmé had just woken up. She was still in bed, but was sitting up. Her curly hair was a mess. Her clothes she still wore from the night before were wrinkled.

"Good morning," Shmi said. "Would you like to return to your room?"

Padmé looked up at her with bleary eyes and nodded her head. Shmi moved slowly, allowing Padmé to wake up as they left the harem room and returned back into the harem proper. As they neared Padmé's room, Padmé finally spoke.

"How is Lord Vader feeling this morning?" she asked.

"He was well," Shmi replied.

"That's good," Padmé replied with clear relief. "He got sick last night."

Shmi stopped walking and turned to completely face Padmé. "He was sick?" she asked.

"I think it was something he ate. Just suddenly he got all quiet and distant. His face lost all color and started breaking out in a cold sweat. I insisted he should see a doctor or a med droid, but he said he was fine. I had him lay down in bed, and he quickly fell asleep."

And Padmé must have stayed by his side and fell asleep. That explained why they were both in bed with their clothes on. But he had looked fine to Shmi. The only thing odd was his good mood.

"Lord Vader did not mention this to me," Shmi said as she continued walking. "But I shall inquire about his health when he returns." They walked up the stairs and down the hall to Padmé's room. "Lord Vader has requested your presence for dinner tonight," Shmi said.

"Tell him if he needs to take a night off and get some decent sleep, he can," Padmé said. She entered the room and the door closed.

As Shmi walked down the hallway back to the stairs she did not look out to her right. The hallway was an open balcony on that side and gave a clear view of a lovely garden. If Shmi had looked she might have noticed she was being watched by a figure in the garden.

* * *

"Please, your majesty, please forgive me. Forgive me!"

Vader stood on the right side of the Emperor, who sat on his throne. They weren't in the formal throne room. The Emperor had several throne rooms. Vader dubbed this one the business throne room. It was the size of a large office. The back wall was nothing but floor to ceiling windows giving a panoramic view of the planet. The floor in the back was raised a few steps and the throne sat on the top. Six red guards lined the perimeter of the room, three on each side. In the middle was a cowering delegation of Twi'leks. They were from some mining colony in the Outer Rim.

"There were unforeseen setbacks," the ambassador said. He was an orange Twi'lek who was kneeling front and center. The rest were his aids and guards. "The new veins of the ore were not as deep and bountiful as we were expecting. We've been having to dig up new holes to find more, but it is time-consuming. This is why we have not been able to reach our quotas."

Silence stretched in the room. Vader stood straight and tall with his hands clasped behind his back. He glared down at the pathetic delegation. The Emperor was unmoving as if in thought, though Vader knew he had already made up his mind. He was simply pausing for dramatic effect.

"Ambassador Teksa," the Emperor said in a drawn-out voice. "These delays are unacceptable." The ambassador flinched. "It is creating a domino effect. No ore means no metal. No metal means no construction on the Empire's projects. The future of my Empire is being dragged down by _you_."

The ambassador paled.

"What . . . What shall you have me do? We have tried-"

Sidious raised a white hand. It was already thinning. He would be wanting to perform a new transfer soon.

"Lord Vader," Sidious said. His words were drawn out. "I'm sure you can think of some way to help motivate the ambassador as well as communicate my disappointment."

"Yes, my master," Vader said. His voice even as he approached the ambassador and his entourage.

He unclipped his lightsaber hilt from his belt. The ambassador was babbling, giving useless excuses that were now turning into pleas for mercy. Vader lit the saber. This was easy, and if he actually paid attention, it could be enjoyable. One by one he killed the entourage. Each death was unique. A stab in the stomach for one. Another beheaded. Another sliced in half.

A smile grew on his lips as he wrapped the Force around one who had tried to crawl away. He lifted the pathetic man into the air and used the Force to crush him. His body crunched inward awkwardly. He didn't even watch as it landed on the floor. He had already moved on. He kept going until Sidious raised his hand.

There was only one left, the ambassador. He hadn't moved. He still sat kneeling and trembling in a pool of his own urine. Vader stood behind him. His lightsaber hovering right next to the ambassador's neck.

Sidious leaned forward on his throne. "I think my point has been made. I have no doubt you will return home, ambassador, and will soon be able to meet the quotas."

"Yes- yes your majest- majesty," the ambassador sobbed.

"Good, good," Sidious said as he stood up. He waved his hand lazily, a sign for Vader to stop.

Vader deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it on to his belt. Sidious walked by without even a look down at the ambassador. Vader fell in step to the Emperor's right and a step behind. The royal red guards formed two lines of three behind them.

"I have more work for you to do," Sidious said.

"Yes, my master," Vader said.

"It seems we have some Jedi sympathizers, who have rather impressively held out against the normal interrogation techniques."

"If they are hiding or know anything about a hiding Jedi or Force sensitive, I will draw it out of them."

"I have high hopes that you will."

They entered a turbolift, which took them down many levels to the Emperor's personal detention center.

* * *

The door finally opened and Vader swept in. Padmé had been sitting on a plush sofa in the harem room. Vader was running late. He was dressed differently. He was in rich dark military-style clothes. A black cloak hung off his shoulders. He looked every bit the Imperial heir. On his heels were Mother Shmi and a young man. The man was tall, a bit taller than Vader, and beautiful. He had honey skin and pale-almost-white blonde hair. He looked like he could be the prize of a harem, but she noticed quickly he wore no gold collar.

Vader smiled as his gold eyes landed on Padmé. He unhooked his cloak and handed it to the man, who took it and neatly folded it up and draped it over his arm. Without taking his eyes off of her, he unhooked his lightsaber hilt and handed it to the man as well. Padmé's eyes followed the lightsaber. She had seen the weapons before in the Jedi who had come to her aid during the Trade Federation Blockade. Those brave Jedi had been able to help Naboo, but that had been the first step for the formation of the Empire.

Vader unbuttoned his thick shirt, took it off, and handed it again to the man. Was he an aid? He didn't look Imperial. Vader waved his hand casually. "You two are dismissed," he murmured. His attention was completely on Padmé.

The man bowed slightly and turned to leave, but Mother Shmi stood stiff and straight. Her mouth was thin and tight. The man had paused noticing Mother Shmi hadn't moved. He glanced over his shoulder at Vader, who had taken notice of the Mother.

"Lord Vader," Mother Shmi said in a soft but stern voice. "Are you sure . . ." She trailed off.

Was Vader sure of what? Vader's back was to Padmé, so she couldn't see his expression. His body hadn't changed. There was no tenseness in his body. He stepped over to Mother Shmi and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am fine," he said in a low voice. He nodded at her and then turned back to Padmé. A large charming smile on his beautiful face.

Mother Shmi's face was the opposite. It was tight with concern. Her eyes darted over to Padmé. Their eyes meet. She gave Padmé a look. She was clearly trying to communicate something to Padmé, but Padmé had no idea what. Mother Shmi nodded and finally turned and left with the aid.

Vader glanced over his shoulder to see the door close and sighed as he sat down on the sofa next to Padmé.

"They worry too much about me," he murmured more to himself.

She made a mental note of that. Did they actually care about Vader beyond a professional capacity? Did they have deeper loyalty to the man? If not, they might be persuaded to her cause. Vader leaned back onto the sofa. His arm resting on the back. His fingers were dangerously close to the skin of Padmé's arm.

"You're late," Padmé noted.

"I was busy," Vader said. His fingers reached out and gently brushed against her skin. It sent a shiver up her spine.

"Busy?" she asked, trying to ignore his touch. "With what?"

Vader smiled as his gold eyes flashed up to her eyes. "I am a busy man," he said.

"Oh? What was it today? Executing rebel terrorists? Ordering the navy to blast apart some helpless planet who angered the Emperor? Or perhaps hunting down a still-alive Jedi?"

He sighed dramatically. "If only it had been any of those things. Alas, I was playing good-cop bad-cop with his majesty."

"And you were the bad cop." He smiled at her. A fresh wave of goosebumps ran through her.

"The Emperor gets to play the merciful one," Vader said. His eyes finally leaving hers as he stared off in the distance. "He is the savior. The kind one."

"So when you become Emperor, what will people think of you?" Vader's eyes snapped back on to her at once. A shiver ran through her, but this time it was a cold one. His gold eyes didn't feel like warm honey but instead like those of a predator. "If you're always playing the bad cop when you become Emperor won't people be afraid of you due to your reputation of being cruel? Isn't this just setting you up for a vicious fight to secure your rule? People will constantly be comparing and belittling you to Palpatine, who was the kind and merciful one compared to Darth Vader."

He narrowed his eyes on her then he smiled. That blasted, cursed and beautiful smile. The one she couldn't help but watch.

"A good observation," he said. His fingers traced small circles on her arm. "But do not worry, I already work to counteract that."

"How so?" She couldn't help but ask.

He winked at her. "That's a secret."

She rolled her eyes.

"I am starving," he said. "Shall we eat?"

The lighthearted mood continued throughout dinner. Vader seemed to be in good spirits. Afterward, Padmé stood up.

"Well it is time I leave you for the night, my lord," she said.

His face fell. The warm smile that had been on it all night was gone. "What?"

"I'm sure you would like to have Ishita or whoever else warm your bed," Padmé said.

He uncomfortably looked to the side. Why was he acting this way? He had never hidden the fact before that he openly slept with other girls. Seven hells, he had Ishita brought in while Padmé was usually still here.

"What if you stayed?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought I made my stance perfectly clear on sex."

"No, not sex," he said. "Just stay here. Tonight. With me. Like we did last night."

She glared down at him. She didn't like this. It felt like another ploy to get her to open her legs for him.

"I'm afraid I will have to decline," Padmé said. "Perhaps another night."

His face darkened. "Very well," he said curtly. "I will have someone escort you out."

He stood up and marched out of the room. There was a small pang in her heart. Had she insulted him? It was probably just his delicate ego. It wasn't long before Mother Shmi showed up and took Padmé back down the hall to the harem. She wasn't surprised at all to see another girl waiting to be taken to Vader, but was surprised to see it wasn't Ishita.

It didn't matter to Padmé. She nodded at the other girl and quickly made her way back to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

Neli was face down ass up on the bed, but her moans and shouts were still loud as Vader pounded into her fast and furiously. He grunted and growled in frustration. One of his hands smacked Neli's nice little ass. She let out a squeak. Vader's hand soon returned to her hips so he could grab her tighter. Pull her to him faster, harder.

He wanted to come. He wanted the sweet bliss that came with pumping a fresh load into a pussy. He wanted that moment when all the foulness of Sidious was erased for a few moments. But he wasn't coming. He didn't even feel close to coming. He was at least hard, but no matter if he was fucking Neli's ass or pussy, he just wasn't getting off.

When he tried to relax and clear his mind, just let his body do its thing, Padmé appeared in his mind's eye. He saw her smile. Felt her silky curls through his fingers. Her soft hands on his face. Heard her laugh. And then something would snap him back into reality. He knew what he really wanted. He wanted to fuck Padmé. Right? He had always wanted to fuck Padmé, but tonight he had offered that didn't have to fuck. He just . . . He just wanted her to be beside him. Like last night.

For once he had slept so well without having to fuck himself to exhaustion. He had thought of her all day, and she had turned him down. He growled as he slammed his hard dick into Neli. Finally, he could feel the pressure building up inside of himself. He let his thoughts continue to roll on about Padmé.

Force, he wanted her. He hated playing this game. He just wanted his prize. He knew it would be worth it. It would all be worth it. His back arched as he finally orgasmed. He enjoyed the rush of bubbly warmth that exploded in his mind and raced through the rest of his body. He took a few deep breaths enjoying his high before finally pulling out. He smiled as he saw Neli's pussy dripping his white seed. He gave her ass one last slap before he got off the bed and went into the sitting room.

He ran his prosthetic arm through his hair while his flesh hand reached down and grabbed his half-hard cock. He absent-mindedly rubbed it. He didn't feel relaxed enough to go to sleep like he usually did after a vigorous fuck. He frowned. Surely it wasn't because of this obsession with Padmé? Would he never be at ease until he tasted her? Or if she was lying besides him again? Her soft hands threading through her hair?

No. He was Darth Vader. He wasn't pussy whipped. He had an entire harem of girls. He had plenty of pussy right here at his every beck and call. And even if he somehow didn't want any of the girls here, he could leave and get almost any girl off the street to drop her panties for him. They could fuck raw in some back alley.

His cock twitched as it hardened.

And yet he knew the truth. He wanted Padmé. He wanted to know what she tasted like. What she felt like. What did her moans sound like? He closed his eyes and imagined it for a moment. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Her back arched. Her head rolled back as she gasped in pleasure.

She looked at him. She was smiling. It was beautiful and took his breath away. And then she laughed and he laughed . . .

He was fully hard now.

He glanced back at the open door to the bedroom. He could make out the dark bed and the form of Neli laying on top of it. He debated briefly if he should go back in and have another go with her, but he already knew she was spent. So he dug out his commlink and ordered a fresh girl to be brought in.

* * *

Padmé was enjoying her breakfast in the dining hall. She preferred to come when the breakfast service started when there were fewer girls. But today she had slept in and gotten here later than usual. The hall was packed, but there was a nice calm atmosphere. Perhaps because Ishita was missing.

Padmé sat by herself as always and ate fresh fruit over honeyed warm oats soaked in blue milk with a warm cup of caf. Since she ate dinner with Vader every night, she was only able to come to the dining hall during breakfast and lunch. She had yet to socialize with any of the other girls though a few had tried to strike up conversations with her once or twice. Part of the reason was that Padmé liked to sit and eavesdrop on the various conversations. She was going to have to be smart about who she allied with. She didn't need someone who would tell on her to Vader or the Matron Mother. So for now she listened and made mental notes of who would be the best to befriend.

Most of the talk wasn't interesting. There was a lot of gossip about not just the girls in this harem but in other harems as well. Apparently there was some program on the holonet that showcased harem girls, those who were allowed to be seen in public. The episodes always caused a buzz amongst the girls about if they liked the outfits and styles seen on the other girls. Padmé had yet to watch an episode. The girls also liked to talk about holonet drama shows and the latest fashion.

For the most part, they all seemed rather happy and content with their lives as sex slaves. No one seemed bitter towards Vader or the establishment, at least not like she was. But then again not like she herself openly showcased that side during meals. She doubted others would as well. She would watch and listen closely. At least she was trying until the double doors slammed open and Ishita stalked in.

Everyone instantly grew quiet. The favorite thing the girls loved to gossip about was Ishita, and so the other girls were always giving her their attention to see what drama would unfold. Ishita looked horrible. Her hair was a knotted mess. Mascara was smeared around her eyes making her look tired. Her stare lingered on Padmé for a moment, but then her attention snapped to someone else. Padmé had to turn to see who had earned Vader's favorite girl's ire. It was the girl Padmé had seen last night. The girl Vader must have slept with.

"Neli," Ishita said. "Good to see you get the cobwebs out of your cunt. Everything still works down there?"

"I can't believe you're in such a bad mood," Neli said. "I would have thought a night off of getting plowed in half would be relaxing. But I forget, you energize yourself in Lord Vader's cum, don't you?" Neli's eyes traveled up and down Ishita's body. "It's obvious you missed out last night."

"You're just jealous I get to drink that cum down almost every night. When was your last taste again? Four weeks ago?"

Neli leaned over. "I wasn't the only one sucking that cock down last night. Vader also called in Graylaci."

"Of course he had to call someone else in," Ishita snapped. "Like your loose cunt and slobbery lips would satisfy him."

Well, Padmé could see why all the other girls did give Ishita their attention. It was like their own live-action holonet drama show.

Neli narrowed her eyes. "If he wanted the feel of your slimy tongue and hear your whiny moans, why didn't he just call you in?"

"Because it's been such a long time since he's tasted anything else. He simply forgot. I'm sure tonight he'll realize his mistake and I'll be back in Lord Vader's bed."

"You mean after Padmé warms it up for you? She was there before me. I hear she goes in there every night."

Everyone turned and looked at her. Ishita's face was twisted in a scowl.

"Which one are you?" Neli shouted at her. "Are you the main course? Or just the appetizer for the Ishita special?"

Padmé felt her cheeks burn. Ishita laughed.

"You're trying to get me jealous of the tooka? I get called in because she isn't able to serve her purpose." Ishita turned back to Neli. "He was nice and hard when you came in, right? Probably really horny too. That's because she can't get him off. Though I will say I'm impressed Lord Vader hasn't simply tossed her away yet. I think he's too proud and is desperate to make sure he gets at least one load off in his 20 million waste of credits."

Padmé could tell Neli was considering Ishita's words. She stood up and walked with her head held up out of the dining hall as gracefully as she could. She didn't have to deal with this. She didn't have to explain herself to anyone. Especially to Ishita.

* * *

There was something nice about working on ships. Vader gripped the hydrospanner in one hand as he laid down under the belly of a small antique fighter ship. He had taken it for a spin earlier. It didn't have hyperdrive capabilities, so he couldn't leave Imperial Center. But there was still plenty of room and obstacles in the planet's orbit.

Now, he was back in his palace in his personal hangar working on improving the ship. He had given orders he was not to be disturbed. It had been a few hours since he had returned from his duties and work for the day. He had hoped that perhaps he would have gone the entire night without someone disobeying. The door slid open to the hangar, and Vader's mood immediately soured.

He kept his hand moving and his eyes focused on the wires. He heard the soft footsteps approaching confidently but slowly. They stopped right beside the ship. He had clenched his jaw as he waited for his intruder to speak. When they didn't, he paused his work, sighed loudly, and rolled out from under the ship. He looked up at his mother smiling down at him. He blinked a few times. He hadn't realized it was her. That was sloppy of him. He had been stewing in his annoyance at being disrupted, he hadn't stopped to sense who it was.

He pushed himself up. Her smile hadn't left her face.

"Were you planning on having dinner tonight?" she asked.

"I already gave orders," he said in a gruff voice. "There is no dinner with Padmé tonight. No girls."

"I am not talking about _that_ dinner," Shmi said. "I am talking about eating in general. You still need to eat."

Vader glanced around wondering if perhaps his mother had brought him food. But there was no box of food waiting on the counters or tables.

"I'll eat later," he grumbled already knowing the words sounded weak and would have no effect on her.

As if on cue, Shmi's eyes narrowed and her lip turned every-so-slightly into a pout. He braced himself.

"Well it is a good thing it is later," Shmi said. The tone of her voice was hard. It was that motherly stern tone that gave no room for arguing, or if Vader did dare to speak back, his mother already had plenty saved up to fight back and eventually win.

So he conceded the verbal battle before it had even begun. "Fine," he muttered. He didn't have to do it gracefully.

His mother smiled and nodded. She held out her hand and he looped his arm through it. They walked at a casual pace through the palace. Those who saw them quickly bowed their heads and moved out the way. He had never peered too hard into his staff's mind when it came to their opinion on his relationship with the Matron Mother. Only Alexis knew of their real connection. But Vader didn't get any vibes that people thought it was a sexual one, thank the Force for that. Perhaps they perceived it as what it was, a matronly one.

They came to Shmi's rooms. She turned to him and said, "Go wash up. I already have some clean clothes for you in there."

"Really? A bath?" he asked.

Again her mother-side roared up. "You are not tracking grease and oil through my rooms nor are you eating looking like that." He didn't want to shower. Not yet. He planned to go back to his ship after dinner. But Shmi Skywalker was not backing down. She glared up at her son. "Do I need to take you in there, fill up the bath, and scrub you down myself?"

"Fine!" he said. He marched through the small sitting room and bedroom into the bathroom. He grumbled as he stripped off his clothes.

When he walked out of the bathroom wearing just his pants and toweling his hair dry, his mother was waiting for him. A small earthen jar in her hand he instantly recognized. A small smile pulled at his lips as he followed her into the sitting room. They both sat down on the couch and he turned his back to her. He heard her open the jar and he was quickly hit with a wave of nostalgia as he smelled the lotion from the jar.

He had gifted her that lotion. He had to send an agent to Tatooine to acquire it. It wasn't something one could buy through normal channels. Water was precious on the desert planet. Bathing was done in sonic showers. Afterward, one would usually apply lotion like how Shmi was rubbing the lotion onto him. It helped protect the skin from the harsh rays and heat. It was a local recipe made from the minerals of Tatooine that had been perfected over the generations. Shmi had complained, and complained loudly, that none of the fancy lotions one could find on Imperial Center were as good as this. She had been ecstatic when he gave her the jar.

He closed his eyes and as his body relaxed as his mother's calloused but smooth fingers worked circles into his shoulders. Once finished, Shmi washed her hands and started to make dinner in the small kitchen. Vader had slipped on a loose comfortable grey shirt and was lingering behind her. He recognized all the ingredients. They were things easily available on Tatooine. Vader helped chop the vegetables and saute them. They were added to the stew.

A smile had grown on Vader's face. At one point, Shmi had stopped to say something to him. She looked over her shoulder and then froze. Then a huge smile grew over her face.

"It always warms my heart to see you like this," she said. Whatever else she had been meaning to say forgotten.

They sat down at the small table to eat.

"I didn't recognize that ship you were working on," Shmi said.

"It's an older one," Vader said between mouthfuls. "One I've had in storage for a while, but just now decided to work on. It's a collector's item."

Shmi nodded. "It is quite unique looking."

"It's a Nubian N-1 Starfighter."

"And this has nothing to do with Padmé?"

Vader stilled as he glared at his mother.

"You said you've had it for a while, and only now you decide to take it out and work on it?" Shmi said, raising both of her eyebrows.

"Is this what this is all about?" Vader said.

Not only did Shmi's face fall, but he could feel the swift change in his mother's emotions.

"Why do you always think that?" she snapped at him. "Not everyone has alternative motives, you know. Can I not invite my son to have dinner? Because I know you're in that hangar sulking and I do enjoy your company."

"Then why did you bring up Padmé?"

"Shall we change the conversation to something else? We could talk about the Emperor." Vader groaned. "Perhaps the budget?" He groaned again.

"We could go back to starships," he suggested with a weak smile.

"You know I know little about them to hold a conversation with you instead of being you just rambling on and on about specs and parts and history."

"What's wrong with that?" he muttered to himself as he took another sip of his stew.

"We could talk about Ishita," Shmi suggested.

Vader groaned again, this time louder. "No. Not her."

"Fine," she said. A silence fell between them before she spoke up again. "Rumor has it that King Harzach got a new harem girl. Supposedly she's originally from Moff Derro's harem. A former favorite of his. And now . . ."

Slowly a smile returned to Vader's lips as he listened to his mother. He didn't mind that she was doing all the talking. He liked the sound of her voice. He helped her clean up and then two settled on her couch as she turned on to watch one of her favorite holodrama shows. He wasn't interested in it at all. He slumped over and rested his head against his mother's shoulder.

His thoughts, of course, drifted to Padmé. His efforts had resulted in nothing. His mother had said she wasn't like the other girls. That was obvious. But so far nothing had seemed to work. He was getting frustrated and impatient.


	12. Chapter 12

Padmé had received the message that Lord Vader would not be dining with her tonight. She had a free night. Had he taken the night off like she had suggested to Mother Shmi, but then again did it matter? Dinner service hadn't started yet, but Padmé felt anxious so she decided to walk around the harem. She always marveled at the beauty of the place: the beautiful curved columns and pointed arcs, the vines that crept up walls and followed over railings, and the small fountains and ponds sprinkled throughout. A lot of thought had gone into place. Had it been Vader?

She heard loud talking and followed it to a large room tucked into the far corner of the harem. There were no windows on two walls. If she remembered the harem map correctly, those walls would open up to the outside, to Coruscant, and there are no views of the outside here. The room was filled with round tables and a decent gathering of girls sat at them playing sabacc. Padmé walked over to the nearest table.

"Care to join us?" a girl asked.

Padmé took one of the empty seats.

"You know how to play?"

"I do," Padmé said as the dealer shuffled the cards. "In theory, that is. I know the rules and know the hands, but I've never actually played."

The dealer started to pass out the cards. There were four of them at the table. Two of which Padmé recognized. One was Endzella and the other Tiara. They were the Matron Mother's assistants whenever Padmé had been dressed up for Vader. Endzella was a lively plump girl with golden curls and Tiara was a dark-skinned beauty with toned muscles. The last was a girl Padmé did not know but had seen her around. She, like Padmé, was a human with pale skin and long brown hair. Padmé soon learned her name was Cleo.

"What are we betting?" Padmé asked.

Cleo pulled out a large bag from under the tag. It clinked and rattled. Cleo opened it to reveal a bunch of fake plastoid credit chips like the type children played with.

"Take what you want," Cleo said.

Padmé reached over and took a handful of chips. Cleo put the bag back under the table. They started to play. It took a few hands for Padmé to start to feel comfortable. There wasn't much talk outside of the game, and she kept watching Endzella and Tiara. The two sat really close together. She wasn't sure how they kept the other from seeing their cards. Most likely, they didn't. But every now and then Endzellla would lean on Tiara, who would smile warmly. They shared looks and giggled a lot. It wasn't until Endzella called Tiara 'babe' that Padmé realized they must be involved with each other.

Such a thing wasn't unheard of amongst the harems. Women often formed relationships with each other some of which were romantic and possibly sexual. Though there were harems out there that forbid such things. The harem girls weren't allowed to talk to each other much less touch each other. It all depended on how strict and controlling the master was.

Vader kept his girls well confined. There were more open harems. Ones where the girls could even come and go from the harem. Though sometimes they had to be with an escort. And while he kept them in one place, he wasn't that strict. There were no rules about eating or weight. They could change their appearance if they wished. It was clear they could organize events such as this.

It honestly wasn't a bad life, and Padmé could see why many of the girls seemed happy and content here. Vader didn't share his girls, and if what he said was true, he didn't force any of them to sleep with him. But what happened when he grew tired of them? Or they grew tired of him? Did he let them go like he promised to do with her once she 'paid back' what he spent on her? Or did he sell them off to another harem? Or worse? So many girls were killed off once they became undesirable. There were even harems out there that specialized in such 'end-of-the-line' girls. It was one of the worst fates for a harem girl as it always ended in a cruel murder.

These girls were nothing more than fancy play toys for the people who owned them including Padmé. She had to remember that. She couldn't lose herself and become content.

"Can I join?" a new voice asked.

Padmé looked up to see a beautiful woman.

"Have a seat," Cleo said with a wave. The newcomer sat down.

She was Vader's type with long brown hair, but her skin was a dark tan. She was also older. Possibly the oldest girl Padmé had seen here. Perhaps in her thirties? She still held her looks well and there were only a few signs of age. A wrinkle or two here. But she just had that look of experience.

"Rare to see you, Aruna," Tiara said nodding.

Aruna shrugged. Cleo pulled out the bag of fake credits and held it open.

"I was thinking perhaps we should play for something else," Aruna suggested.

"Ohhh?" Endzella asked. "Favors?"

"If that's all you have," Aruna said. "Or we can do questions."

Everyone looked at Padmé.

"Questions?" she asked. Her curiosity was piqued. "As in information?"

"If you win the hand," Aruna stated, "you are allowed to ask anyone at the table a question with the stipulation that the loser must answer."

Padmé pursed her lips as she put on a show of thinking this over. "Sounds good," she said. "I'm in."

Aruna nodded at Cleo to deal. Endzella gave out a short excited squeal. They moved through the first round. Aruna was playing hard and aggressive and easily won. She looked expectantly at Padmé.

"Go ahead and ask," Padmé said.

"Is it true Lord Vader summons you every night?"

"Clearly he does not," Padmé said. "I'm here tonight, aren't I?"

Tiara gave out a dissatisfied huff, but Aruna gave Padmé a small smile and nod. She was impressed. Padmé returned the look. This was a game she knew how to play. She knew how to press for information and how to word things so she wasn't giving too much away herself.

Endzella surprisingly won the next hand with a lucky deal. She looked at Padmé. "Is it true you were queen of Naboo?" she asked.

"I was," Padmé answered.

Endzella gave her a sweet smile as thanks and a new hand was dealt. This time Padmé won.

"How long have you been in Vader's harem?" she asked Aruna.

"Four years," Aruna said. "I was one of the firsts."

Vader wasn't that old. How old had he been when he started his harem? And had that been before Vader had been introduced to the galaxy as Palpatine's heir?

"Does Lord Vader summon you most nights early on?" Cleo asked when she won.

"He does," Padmé said. Then she asked Aruna, "How many girls have left this harem?"

"Seven. At least those are the ones I've heard of," she responded. "Does Lord Vader call in a second girl after you've gone?"

"Yes."

Silence fell across the table as Cleo shuffled and redealt the cards.

Endzella won again. "I think we already know the answer, but it's usually Ishita he calls in, isn't it?"

"Yes," Padmé confirmed. "But last night, it was Neli."

Tiara rolled her eyes, Cleo sighed, Endzella gave a thankful smile, and Aruna was reactionless.

"Did Vader really pay 20 million credits for you?" Tiara asked, finally winning a hand.

"Yes." Padmé won the next hand. "What is Ishita's deal?"

She had asked Tiara the question, but it was Endzella who spoke up. "Oh, she's one of those Chedomir girls."

"Which is what?" Padmé asked. Cleo had just collected all the cards and had yet to deal a new hand. Padmé wasn't due another answer, but Endzella responded.

"Specially bred and trained harem girls. You can even handpick the traits you want if you don't mind waiting sixteen years for the girl to be ready. Or ten if you want to go the fast aging route. But they are genetically made in tubes. Then raised to be the perfect companion. Educated in a variety of subjects, but with emphasis on the bedroom arts."

"They're expensive, prized, purebred sex slaves," Tiara said. "Top of the line. And Ishita knows it. She knows she's the best. She had to be handpicked by Lord Vader himself as his ideal harem girl. It's clear she is his preferred flavor."

"And she hates not being on top," Cleo added. She started to deal out a fresh set of cards.

"But surely she can't expect to completely monopolize his time? They had to have taught her that if she was raised to be a harem girl," Padmé said as she took her cards and looked down at them.

"She was a lot better at it when she first came," Aruna said as she looked at her cards.

"Vader fucked her straight for a month," Tiara muttered.

"I meant after the novelty period wore off and Vader started sleeping with others again. Her bitchiness has gotten worse in the last couple of months. Your arrival hasn't helped at all. He paid more for you than her. He's seeing you every night before her."

"Seems like she hates anyone who sleeps with him over her," Padmé noted recalling how petty Ishita was to Neli at breakfast this morning.

"That's because she's after the ultimate prize," Aruna said.

"Which is?"

"You have to win for that answer."

Padmé didn't win that round or the next. Padmé was relieved when Tiara asked a question to Cleo and then Cleo asked a favor of Endzella. When Padmé finally won again she asked Aruna to clarify.

"Babies," Aruna said. "She wants Vader's babies."

"She _wants_ that?" Padmé asked. The thought of being impregnated by that man sent a shiver through her. "I was so relieved to hear Vader enforced strict birth-control."

"And it's a thorn in Ishita's side. The only true way to get some control, some power in a harem is by having your master's baby as usually the mother also gets to raise it."

"She wants to raise the next heir to the throne."

"That would be nice if that was the case, but it's doubtful Vader would let some harem baby be his official heir. But even Vader's bastard would have some prestige and inheritance."

Silence fell across the group as Cleo redealt the cards. No one had played their hand, but Padmé asked anyways, "Does mothering a child also mean you're less likely to be sold off?"

Everyone paused as they looked at Padmé and then at Aruna.

"In the harems of the rich and noble, usually that is the case especially if the master wants to keep the child in some official capacity instead of selling it off as a slave when it's old enough."

Padmé knew that. She had women cry in her arms about how their children had been ripped from their arms and sold off. She knew she already pressed her luck with that previous freebie question, but she asked her next question anyway. "And what kind of man is Vader? One to keep the child or one to sell it? Why hasn't he had any children yet?"

Aruna laughed softly. "Now that there is a true twenty million credit question. No one knows why Vader hasn't sired any children. I know in the early days he told us he didn't want any thus why we had preventative measures and monthly check-ups. Some theorized it's because he's still too young. Other's say he's waiting to get married. But in this era of the harem, does it really matter? If he wanted children, he could have almost every girl full and round with his seed."

"Which also makes being the one to have his child first is such a prize to Ishita," Tiara added.

"And she thinks the more she sleeps with him, the better chances that will happen even though she, like the rest of us, is on birth control?" Padmé asked.

"By the Great One, I don't know!" Tiara said. "You should ask her. Though I don't recommend it. I recommend as little interaction with her as possible."

"Are we going to play?" Cleo snapped. "This is why I don't like playing for information or favors. We always get off track."

Padmé won the next hand, so she asked Aruna what had happened to the seven known girls who had left Vader's harem.

"Were they sold? Or . . ."

"Or what?" Aruna asked darkly.

"Killed?" Padmé pressed.

"Stars, no," Aruna said. "Five of them were sold off. They were very unhappy here. One of them had been sold to Vader because she was in love with her former master's oldest son, who was just about to be old enough for his own harem. After he got his harem, Vader sold the girl back to the son. She's now his free wife. I've been led to believe the others were all sold off to good harems."

"And the other three?"

"That would require another win."

Endzella won next. "So, how do you like Lord Vader?" she asked Padmé.

"I am not a fan," she said.

Tiara rolled her eyes. "She's asking if you enjoy fucking him, not if you like his personality."

Padmé's cheeks turned bright red. "Oh . . . I . . . I mean . . . We've . . ."

"Shy, ain't she?" Tiara said.

Endzella sighed wistfully. "I personally think he's very good. I wouldn't mind trading places with you and getting called up to his room every night."

"Hey," Tiara said playfully offended.

Endzella leaned over and kissed her cheek. "There's still plenty of time for us in the daytime. But he's so much better than my previous two masters. He's hung like a rancor too."

The heat was growing on Padmé's ears. Luckily she wasn't pressed to give an answer, so she never provided one. What would the others say if she revealed she had yet to actually sleep with Vader?

Tiara won the next hand. "So how did a queen of Naboo become a harem girl? Long way to fall, your majesty."

"I was kidnapped," Padmé said smoothly. "When I was queen, a dear friend of mine was taken and sold into a harem. Ever since my reign ended, I've been searching for her and doing whatever I can to help other harem girls get free. I made a lot of enemies and visited plenty of dangerous places by the time my luck ran out."

"You never found your friend?" Endzella asked.

"No," Padmé said sadly. "I have my theories, and they don't have a happy ending." Cleo and Tiara nodded with solemn and understanding expressions. "Maybe one day I'll learn the truth about Saché."

"Saché?"

Padmé looked at Aruna. Her face had gone pale and slack in surprise. Her lovely lips were slightly parted and her eyes were wide.

"Do you . . . do you know her?" Padmé asked hopefully.

"I . . . Excuse me," Aruna said, suddenly standing up. She quickly left the room without another word or look back.

"Oh, she's met her," Tiara said in a dry tone. "And like you said, probably nothing good happened. Aruna came from the Emperor's outer harem. She was a lucky one, you know. He rarely gifts out any of his girls and even then only the outer ones. Never girls from the inner harem. Once you're in there, you don't leave."

A cold stone fell into Padmé's stomach. The Emperor's harem? It was what she had suspected . . .

"I'm afraid I'm going to call it a night as well," Padmé said standing up. "Thank you for the game."

The three remaining girls each had a sorrowful look on their faces as they said their thanks and goodbyes. Padmé nodded and quickly returned to her room.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning at breakfast, Padmé was surprised when Tiara and Endzella sat down at her table. They didn't mention the card game. Instead, they both rambled on about hair dying techniques. Endzella was a budding hairstylist and thus liked to help Mother Shmi prepare the girls. Padmé was not participating in the conversation, but it felt nice to be included. For there to be proximity to people where she didn't have to be on guard all the time. She could relax.

At least until Isihita swept in in her normal dramatic fashion. Today she was completely done up. Her hair was curled up in a fancy updo. Her makeup was thick. She was dressed in a simple but stunning gown. She stood out like a sore thumb amongst all the other girls who were dressed in pajamas or lazy lounging clothes. None of them had bothered with their appearance for breakfast.

"Where does she think she's going?" Tiara muttered in a low voice.

"Is Vader taking her out today?" Endzella asked.

Padmé's heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean by taking her out?"

Tiara raised a single eyebrow. "If he likes you enough, he might take you out of the harem if he wants an escort to an event."

"Like a date," Endzella giggled. "He took me to a garden party once. We even danced."

Padmé's mind whirled. She hadn't considered being one of Vader's dates for an event. If she could do that . . . If she could get out of this blasted harem and palace . . . She might be able to get free. But how?

"How does he decide who to take?" Padmé asked.

"Being a favored girl, helps," Tiara said. "But sometimes he just seems to pick randomly." She gave a pointed look at Endzella.

"I like to think he carefully chooses on who would be best for the venue and event," she said. "Like I'm perfect for a garden party date."

"Then why haven't you been to any other garden parties?"

"Maybe he's only been to the one," Endzella snapped.

What if she could get picked to go out? She would have to approach it carefully. She couldn't let Vader know she was too interested in being a date, lest he use that as ammo against her. But what if it came down to the only way to be his date outside the harem was to sleep with him? Could she do it? She couldn't help the bile that bubbled her throat. She swallowed it down.

But it couldn't be that bad, could it? Endzella had sung his praises last night, and . . . and . . . he was pretty with nice lips and an electrifying touch. There was a flicker of heat deep and low inside of her. _No. No. No_! She was _not_ turned on by him.

Ishita had swept past their table with a dirty look and moved to sit her usual crew at the large table in the back. Padmé perked up when she heard her name.

"He didn't call her last night," one of Ishita's followers was saying. "She was at the sabacc games. I saw her there."

"So who did he sleep with?" Ishita asked.

"Don't know. They might still be in the room."

"Or in their room sleeping. I know Vader wears me out and I sleep until lunch after he fucks me."

"Or maybe he was out last night."

The conversation shifted to Ishita's clothes and nails, and Padmé stopped listening. She said goodbye to Endzella and Tiara and returned to her room. She paced the small space as she organized her thoughts. She had three goals.

The first was, as always, to escape from the harem. The second was to find out what Aruna knew about Saché. The third was to see if she could get Vader to take her out of the harem on a date. Perhaps there was a way to escape that way.

She felt energized. She felt like she had something to work towards. Something she could actually accomplish. Now she just needed to work on the details of achieving the goals.

* * *

Vader had fallen asleep on his mother's couch. He awoke in the early morning with two blankets tucked around him. However, he was stiff from sleeping on a couch far too small for his body. He woke up feeling restless and anxious. He debated briefly on having a quick fuck. There was generally always a girl up willing to have sex, and if not Ishita was always willing for a booty call.

But instead, he returned to his hangar and finished his current project on his Nubian fighter. He then exercised and trained with his lightsaber before returning to his room and showering. He had a social luncheon to attend. Ishita had already been informed she would be his escort for the evening. He dressed in a dark navy blue shirt, with a black jacket and pants. It was a bit more casual than his normal military or Sith robe attire.

Ishita looked stunning as she walked into the hangar escorted by one of the staff. She smiled as she walked over to him. She leaned in to kiss him, but he gently held her off. She gave him a playful pout.

"As much as I love your lips," he said in a low voice. "I just washed up and would rather not get lipstick all over me. Yet."

She smiled and he helped her into the speeder. He had decided to have a driver take them instead of flying himself. He got to sit in the back seat, Ishita curled up beside him and just relaxed.

"I missed you last night," she said looking up at him with large round eyes. Her hand rested on his upper leg. She gave it a squeeze. A fresh wave of heat flickered inside of him.

"I lost track of time."

"Oh? Playing with someone else?"

"An absolute beauty. I'll have to introduce you sometime. She's curvy, sleek, a bit on the old side, and this wonderful finish-"

"It's a ship, isn't it?"

He laughed. "Yes. It's a ship. A beautiful ship."

"More beautiful than me?" she asked as she pressed her big boobs against his arm.

"That isn't fair," he said in a low husky voice.

She pushed her boobs harder against him. "I don't play fair," she answered back. Her voice equally as low and dripping with lust.

"I know," he teased back. "But our game will have to wait for later. I need to look presentable."

She leaned away from him, and he instantly missed her warmth. Her lusty playful side was gone as she school her face into an even pleasant calm. The speeder landed and the two exited. She looped her arm through his and they walked into a large domed multi-story room. The bottom floor was decorated with potted plants and flowers giving it a greenhouse feel. The second floor was mostly empty but had several tall tables to stand at and place drinks on. The third floor had proper dining tables and a full buffet table. Servants walked around with trays of drinks and appetizers.

Ishita was the perfect arm candy. She looked attentive. She knew everyone's name. She smiled and laughed at appropriate times. But that's all she was. A decoration. She wasn't the only one. There were plenty of other harem girls and even a few boys as well. Their gold collars glinted in the daylight streaming in from the skylights in the dome.

Vader was talking to Grand Moff Tarkin who was, of course, rambling about his Tarkin Initiative. His wife, an older lady, stood prim and proper to his left side, but behind him and to the right was his harem girl. She looked far too young and wore a light yellow dress that was cut far too revealing for such a child and for such an event. She was more of a decoration than Ishita. She said nothing. She simply stood behind Tarkin like a statue. Every now and then she would get bold and her eyes would look up at him, but then they would dart back to the ground.

He couldn't help but wonder what Padmé would be like if he had taken her. He had debated it, but he knew that would not be a smart idea. But she knew she would have made this dull lunch interesting. Seven hells, he would pay credits just to see her rip into some of the other guests. She wouldn't hold her tongue. What would she say to Tarkin if she was at his side instead of Ishita?

In the middle of the afternoon, Vader thanked the hosts and left. He sank into the back seat of the speeder as it took off back to his palace. Ishita slid into his lap, straddling him with a leg on each side. She started to kiss his neck.

"Are you all tired out, my lord?" she purred.

His flesh hand slid up her arm and pulled down the strap of her dress, freeing her big boobs. He grabbed one and started to massage it. His fingers grabbed her nipple and twisted it. She started to grind her hips into him, and his body quickly and naturally started to react. He was getting hot and hard. By the time the speeder landed in the hangar at his palace, he was completely hard and knew she was hot and wet.

He grabbed her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Neither one cared who saw them. In fact, she reveled in their lusty stares. He carried her back to the harem room. They wasted no time in undressing. Their lips quickly finding each other. Soon they were both on the bed, her legs spread wide, so he could insert his raging hard cock into her.

He started a bit slow but quickly worked up a fast pace. He hadn't fucked last night and was feeling the withdrawal. Luckily, he had a perfect pussy to bang into. It gripped his cock nicely and he was able to push his full length into her with each powerful thrust. He quickly came to an orgasm, but he was able to get his cock back up and fuck her some more.

He fucked her raw and hard a couple of times before he was finally spent. Ishita was a mess. Sweat and cum dripped off of her. He smiled at the sight. He left her to get a drink of water and to send out a message.

* * *

Padmé wasn't surprised when she got the message she was to dine with Lord Vader tonight; however, she was surprised when it wasn't Mother Shmi that would be escorting her. It wasn't even that beautiful man. It was a droid. When Padmé inquired about Mother Shmi, the droid responded in an inflectionless voice that the Matron Mother was off duty.

The droid opened the door to Vader's room. It didn't enter the room with her. Just waited for her to enter, then the door slid closed and locked. She quickly realized that Vader wasn't alone from the sounds coming from his bedroom. She wasn't surprised to find him on the bed fucking Ishita. She rolled her eyes and marched back into the sitting room waiting for them to finish, which was of course very loud and hard to ignore.

Ishita came up into the sitting room with a silk robe hanging loosely off of her. She paused as she saw Padmé and an arrogant smile grew on her face. Padmé didn't see what she was so proud of. Ishita looked like a hot mess. Her hair was all crazy and her skin was all wet. Ishita held her head up high as she pranced out of the room. The droid was waiting behind the door for her.

Vader walked in soon after that tying on a pair of loose sleep pants. Padmé glared at him.

"What's that look for?" he asked with a pleased smirk.

"You couldn't wait another twenty minutes before you had me brought in? I had to be here while you finished?" Hadn't they already been through this? He knew she didn't like being in here while he was having sex.

"Perhaps I just wanted to remind you of what you've been missing out on," he said as he walked over to the kitchen and filled up a large glass of water.

"Apparently nothing impressive."

"Always so quick with your stinging insults."

She had been on the offense again. She was supposed to be getting on his good side. At least enough so he'd take her out.

"You canceled our dinner yesterday," Padmé said.

"I decided to have some me-time." He walked over and sat on the couch.

"That's good," she said. She was tempted to remark on how he couldn't go twenty-four hours without sticking his dick into something, but she held her tongue. "And what does me-time look like for Darth Vader?"

"I worked on one of my ships, had dinner, turned on a holoshow but didn't watch it, and fell asleep on the couch. Woke up rather stiff and cramped."

"Sounds like you need a bigger couch."

"Or just not fall asleep on them."

"So you're saying you wouldn't sleep on this couch?"

He glanced down at it, but it almost looked like he was checking her figure out. "Mmmm. I might make an exception for _this_ couch." He shot her a mischievous grin.

She gathered up her courage, gave out a sigh that hopefully didn't sound too forced or fake, and leaned over. Towards him. She rested her head against his arm. He stiffened up.

"What kind of ship?"

"Huh?"

"What kind of ship were you working on?" she asked again.

"I . . . uh . . ." Was he really this thrown off by her? "Naboo. I mean, Nubian. An N-1 starfighter."

"Really? An N-1? Those were replaced at the end of my rule with the TIE, but they were a fine little fighter."

"They still are."

This was good. She could fly an N-1. She had been trained in that craft specifically.

"But they don't seem like they would be up to Imperial standards," she said sadly.

"No, they are not. But I'm a bit of a collector."

He had more than one ship? "Oh?"

He slid his arm so it wrapped around her shoulders. He moved closer so her head rested on his bare chest.

"Whatever I can get my hands on," he said.

His hand was tracing small circles in her arm. That pesky heat was blossoming inside of her. She twisted and looked up at him. His eyes were like warm honey, so golden and warm. He smiled gently at her. Oh, _Stars_. The heat was getting worse.

She jumped up off the couch. Luckily, that's when the door opened and two serving droids brought in their dinner.

"Shall we eat?" she asked.

She hurried into the small circular room to the small table where they usually ate. Dinner was an awkward affair. The talk was all short and clipped responses. Finally, Vader stood up.

"I suppose it's time for you to go," he said.

She stood up and walked back into the sitting room. She paused at the door. He came to a stop next to her. Painstakingly too close to her. She could feel the heat radiating off him. She couldn't help but look at his bare sculpted golden-tan chest. The door slid open and she jolted upright.

"Have a good night, my lord," she said as sweetly as she could. She quickly turned away to escape but felt his hand grab her arm. She looked back at him.

His eyes were searching hers, but for what she didn't know. Then he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She gasped and he stepped back with that stupid pleased smile of his.

"Good night, Padmé," he said. Then the door closed separating the two.


	14. Chapter 14

The next five days went on without incident. Padmé came to Vader's harem room for dinner. However, when she left, there wasn't another girl waiting. Had he actually listened to her and made sure there was no overlap? Clearly he was still sleeping around because Ishita came in each morning to breakfast looking smug.

On the sixth evening, she walked and in and found him hunched over on the couch. Sitting on the table in front of him was a holodisc projecting an image of a woman.

"Come here," he said. "I want your opinion."

"On what?" she asked as she sat down next to him. She looked at the woman. She was about Padmé's age if not younger. She had blonde hair with lighter blonde streaks through it. She had big breasts stuffed into a cropped red jacket that looked too small for her. She wore a tight white and black bodysuit under it. "Debating on a new harem girl?"

Vader snorted and then laughed.

"No," he said when he calmed down. "This is Queen Ul'Lin Raizz. She asked me to marry her."

"Oh."

"I already told her no, but our glorious Emperor said I was too hasty. That I should least consider her proposal carefully. So, here I am. Considering it."

"In your harem with one of your girls?"

"It's far more than she deserves," Vader said leaning back.

"You should take this a little bit more seriously," Padmé said. "This is your future wife. Hopefully the future mother to your children." She did not miss the slight flinch on his face. "And I would think one day would be the Empress of this blasted Empire."

"I know," he said. "I want her in none of those roles."

He waved his hand and the disc flicked off.

"Haven't you considered marrying or having children?" Padmé asked softly.

"Of course I have," he said. His tone was dark and rough. "I don't need to rush into either of those things. I'd rather wait until the Emperor is dead."

A chill ran through Padmé. It made sense. It seemed the Emperor had some influence on Vader's personal life. No doubt Vader would have to get approval from the Emperor if he were to marry. Possibly even have children.

"And why ask me?" she asked.

"I value your opinion."

"Based on just seeing her holo?"

"Yes, and what did you think?"

"Well, she's confident. Possibly overconfident. She also thinks highly of herself. Perhaps tries too hard to be current and stylish, but doesn't quite hit the mark. Then again, I wouldn't trust my word. I am not following the current fashion trends."

"Well said and accurate," he said. "I knew your opinion would be good."

"And why not ask Ishita?"

"Oh. Oh no. No. No. I will not ask her."

"And why not?"

"Because I already know what she will say."

"Which is what?"

He sat and puffed his chest out. He pretended to smoosh invisible breasts together. He stuck his lower lip out. "Oh, my lord," he said in a high pitch voice clearly trying to mimic and mock Ishita's. "Don't you think my big boobies are better than hers?" He shook his fake chest from side to side and blinked at Padmé a few times.

She laughed. "Does she really talk to you like that?"

"Yes," he said seriously as he relaxed and sank back into the couch. "I take it that's not how she talks to you?"

"Oh, stars no. She's an outright bitch."

"I figured."

"Changing the subject," Padmé said. "I would like to request tomorrow night off from our dinners."

He sat up and narrowed his eyes on her. Another chill washed over her. "Why?" he asked.

"Tomorrow is the weekly sabacc game," she said. "I played it last week when you canceled our date. I would like to go again."

"Weekly sabacc game? Didn't know they did such a thing. What do you even bet? Sabacc is only as fun as the pot."

"Fake toy money," Padmé shrugged. "Or we play for information."

"Yeah? And what kind of information are you giving up?"

"Mostly the other girls are curious about me. I got asked about if I was a queen, how much you paid for me, and if I thought you were good in bed."

He perked up at that with a huge stupid grin on his face. "Oh? What did you say?"

"Nothing," she said. "Luckily, Endzella came to my rescue and raved about how hung and good you are. I will note she would love to come to your room every night. Perhaps you could invite her tomorrow. I don't think she'll mind missing the game."

"You can go," he said a bit too quickly. "We won't have dinner tomorrow night."

* * *

It was rare for Vader to go into the harem proper. He never really saw the need for it. He could have the girls brought to his room. He had been into other harems where it was like a vacation spot. It was more for the master than the girls. But Vader had grown up in harem that was nothing more than a dungeon and tunnels. He wanted his girls to have their own space. A space they felt safe in.

He reached out in the Force and avoided any other girls walking about. It was a bit of a challenge since the sabacc game was happening in the furthest corner of the harem. His presence here would cause a bit of a stir, and he was here on a mission. He didn't want too much attention. He finally paused right outside the doorway of the large gaming room. There were several tables set up with about fifteen girls scattered about playing games. He spotted Padmé at the one closest to the door. She sat with Endzella, Tiara, and Cleo.

He smiled as he put his hands in his pockets and entered the room. It took a few moments, but soon a hush fell over the room. All eyes were on him, including Padmé's. Her eyes were the only angry ones as the rest were just surprised or pleased to see him.

"Hello, ladies," he said, making sure to wear his most charming smile. "I heard there was a sabacc game happening tonight." He stopped at Padmé's table. "Do you mind if I join?"

"Yes," Padmé snapped. "Our table is full."

Vader raised an eyebrow at the two empty chairs. "Really?" He looked over at the other three girls.

"Of course you can join us, my lord," Endzella said. She waved at an empty seat next to Padmé.

He sat down and nodded at Cleo to deal him in. "Are we playing for fake credits?"

"Yes," Padmé said, glaring at him.

"Aw, that's no fun," he said. "You told me you played for information."

"Are you sure that's how you want to play?" Tiara asked, leaning towards him. A devious little sparkle in her eyes. "Because there's plenty I'd love to ask you about, my lord."

"Oh? Is it about my penis size? Heard that was a topic last time."

Endzella blushed and Padmé's cheeks turned bright red as she clenched her jaw. He winked at Padmé. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"My lord, we also play for favors," she said evenly.

"Favors?"

"Endzella offers hairstyling."

"Oh, no. I couldn't, my lord. Your hair is perfect."

"Thank you, but I'm sure there is some . . . _lower_ hair you could tend to."

Endzella giggled as she turned red. Cleo's eyebrows rose at the implication, and Padmé rolled her eyes.

"Well are we going to play?" practical Cleo asked.

"For favors and information, my lord?" Padmé asked.

"For favors and information," he confirmed.

Sabacc was an easy game, especially when your opponents were weak-minded and you could read their thoughts. The only downside to sabacc is you couldn't control the luck of the cards. If you knew your opponents' hands, you would know when to fold or to push your luck. With such techniques, Vader could usually win a game. But this wasn't about building up a pot and getting a big score, this was about the individual hands, which he had little control over.

Cleo won the first hand. She looked from Vader to Padmé clearly debating on who she wanted to target. Her eyes finally settled on Padmé. "Did you tell him about our card game?" Cleo asked.

"Yes," Padmé said. "I apologize. I asked if we could skip our daily meeting so I could come. That was not an open invitation." She glared at him.

"The harem schedule says the game is open to anyone," he responded.

He won the next hand. Padmé was shooting bolts out her eyes at him. He was tempted to ask her something. He was so tempted.

"Endzella," he said. She let out a surprised squeak. "Is it true you said you would like to come spend some time with me every night?"

"Oh! Yes! Yes, I did!" she giggled excitedly.

Cleo won the next time. "My lord, I would like to ask a favor," she said. "Please, don't tease Endzella unless you mean it."

"Very well," he sighed.

"Cleo!" Endzella hissed softly.

Padmé won the next round. She looked directly at Vader. "Is it true you have a type?" she asked. When he didn't answer right away, she pushed on. "You have a thing for brunettes, pale-skinned humans?"

He looked at both Padmé and Cleo. They both fit that description, and he laughed.

"Yes. Yes, I do. I find those traits incredibly hot." He winked at Cleo who only stared unphased at him.

Their game continued. The games at the other tables had stopped. Even if they had cards in their hands, no one was really playing. They were all watching Vader's game. Tiara won the next round and asked if he would have a 'sparring' match with her. It had been a long time since the two had sparred. He easily agreed to that. Endzella finally won. She grew flustered as she tried to ask Vader something. She ended up asking Tiara for a massage.

Padmé won next. "What happens when you decide to get rid of the girls you no longer want?" she asked of him.

The room went dead silent. No one moved. Their eyes were all on him.

"Depends on the girl," he said slowly.

"You sell them off?"

"Some of them have been, yes."

"And the others? What happened to them?"

The tension was thick.

"I have offered employment," he said. His throat was tight. He didn't let his thoughts go to what had happened to the first girls who had entered his harem. The first girls he had freed.

"Employment?"

"Yes. Three have left the harem and now work here at the palace."

"Freely or as a slave?"

"Tsk. Tsk." He waved his finger at her. "You've already asked your question. In fact, you asked five of them."

Endzella won next, and again she grew too flustered to ask a question or favor of him.

"Don't worry," he said. "I know exactly what you're thinking." He slowly stripped off his shirt. Endzella's hands were covering her mouth as she eyes his bare chest. He winked at her. "You're welcome," he said.

Padmé won again. "Back to our previous conversation," she said. "Are these former harem girls free or slaves?"

"They work for a salary and the collars have been removed," he said.

"But that doesn't mean they're free," she snapped at him. "Were they given back their citizenship? Are they free to leave your palace and go on with their lives elsewhere?"

"I don't have to answer those."

She huffed at him as Cleo dealt the cards. He won the next round.

"Oh, Padmé, my dear," he purred. "I would like a favor." He paused for dramatic effect. "Take your top off."

Her eyes grew wide. Endzella gasped.

"Spicing things up," Tiara laughed.

"I will not!" Padmé growled at him.

"Oh? No? What is the consequence if they refuse?" he asked Cleo.

"You can ask her for information," Cleo said.

A wicked smile grew on his lips. "What's your favorite way to get fucked?"

Tiara snorted, Endzella giggled, and Cleo rolled her eyes. Others in the room also laughed. Except for Padmé, who had turned bright red.

"I will not answer that," she said between clenched teeth.

"You have to pick one of them," Cleo said.

Padmé slammed her hands down on the table and pushed herself up. She ripped off her top, revealing a simple beige bra, and threw her shirt into Vader's face. She sat back down and Cleo dealt out a new hand.

Tiara won. "My lord," she said. "Your pants. Off. Now."

"Ooo, this is a new side of you," Vader said standing up and unbuttoning his pants. He slipped them off. He spun around and showed off his body before sitting back down.

Cleo won next who had Tiara take her top off. Then Vader won again. Padmé grew tense beside him.

"Padmé, I would like to ask for information," he said. She relaxed a fraction, glad to not have to remove any more of her clothing. "I would like to hear about how you became a harem girl. In detail."

She froze. Not even her eyes widened, but he could sense her fear. Her shame.

"It has to be an interesting tale. Kidnapped. Drugged. Dressed up and auctioned off."

All the other girls had gone quiet too. They shared uncomfortable looks with one another. They knew he had gone too far, but none of them dared speak up against him.

"Or perhaps we should go with a favor? Hmmm. How about for one whole week you have to stay the whole night in my room in an outfit of my choice?"

Only her eyes moved, but they focused on him. He could see her thinking it over.

"Staying the night in your room in an outfit of your choice?" she asked. Her voice wasn't as confident as it usually was. She had lost some of her normal bite.

"Yes."

She was thinking the wording through. Going through every indication and loophole. He had left it open-ended on purpose. He wanted her to go with the favor. He wanted to spend more time with her. The outfit was just an extra bonus for him.

"The favor," she said.

Relief flooded through the room. He smiled and nodded at her. There was an angry fire behind her eyes. He hadn't won anything with her tonight, but that was fine. He had a whole week to do that.

"Shall we keep playing?" Cleo asked unsure. That last one had gone a bit too far for the game. She was looking at Padmé.

"My lord!"

Everyone turned to see Ishita standing in the doorway with both her hands on the door jambs. She looked flushed and was breathing hard as if she had run here. Perhaps she had. Vader hadn't been paying attention to the girls not at his table. Who had snuck out and informed Ishita? Or perhaps they had a comm and sent her a message? It didn't matter, she was here now.

She walked over to the table.

"Playing sabacc?" She sat down in the one remaining chair.

All the other women at the table glared at her.

"I'm afraid, I will be going for the night," Padmé said. She said goodbye to the other girls, purposely not saying goodbye to Vader and Ishita, and left.


	15. Chapter 15

"You didn't miss much," Tiara said as she applied some makeup to Padmé. "I had Ishita put on Lord Vader's shirt. I didn't want no one asking a favor for her to take her top off. I already see enough of those blasted tiddies giggling everywhere at mealtimes. I don't need to see them playing cards."

Padmé sat in a chair in the preparation room. It was a bit later in the evening than she was usually summoned, but perhaps that was a small gift since she was spending the entire night with Vader. Matron Mother Shmi stood nearby. Her arms were crossed across her chest and there was a deep and sullen look on her face. What was she so annoyed with?

The dress Vader had picked out was a simple cream-colored gown. It gathered at her neck with a thick beaded collar. It tied at her waist before it flowed out into a full flowing skirt. It was a simple dress, but still elegant. It reminded her of dresses Shiraya and her priestesses might wear. Tiara had braided Padmé's hair and wrapped it around her head.

"Not as good as Endzella at hair," Tiara apologized. "But that foolish girl is still resting after Vader asked her as a favor to come back to his room."

"Bet she loved that," Padmé said.

"I stopped by her room at lunch. She was a flush with a pink and golden glow." The last few words were said with thick but good-hearted sarcasm. "But you should have seen Ishita's face when they left together. If that girl could shoot blaster bolts from her eyes, she would. Alright, you're finished."

Tiara had done a good job. The makeup was a natural style and not too heavy. Padmé thanked her and rose from her seat.

"Thank you for your fine work," Mother Shmi said to Tiara, who gave a small nod before leaving.

The Matron Mother and Padmé stood in awkward silence for a few seconds. "Shall we go?" Padmé asked.

Mother Shmi sighed, but she walked to the door. Neither one said anything down the short hallway and into Vader's harem room. Vader walked out of the bedroom. He was topless, his hair was sweaty, and he only wore a pair of loose sleep pants. His face lit up as he saw Padmé. His eyes instantly went up and down her form and a large smile grew on his face. Padmé was the opposite with a frown pulling her lips down.

She guessed he had just been with another girl. That would explain why their time had been pushed back and his appearance. But hopefully, that meant he had gotten it out of his system? She would have to see. Mother Shmi cleared her throat. Vader's eyes snapped on to her, and for a brief second, he looked . . . ashamed. Like a child caught by their mother. Padmé looked over her shoulder at Mother Shmi. She still had a sour expression, but it had worsened and was clearly directed at Lord Vader. Vader's cheeks had turned a light pink.

"Is . . . Is there something you need, Mother Shmi?" he asked. He was uncertain. _Odd_. Was he _intimidated_ by the Matron Mother?

Mother Shmi glared at him for a silent moment. "No, my lord," she said. There seemed to be an emphasis on the last two words. Vader frowned. "But if you _or_ Miss Padmé need anything, please comm." Then she gave a short bow and left them alone.

Padmé shot Vader a questioning look, but he wasn't watching. He was staring at the door Mother Shmi had just closed. His frown was still on his face until he shook his head and looked back at Padmé. His frown disappeared as his smile returned. Such an expression suited his face better.

"You look lovely," he said.

"Thank you. You look . . . like you've recently had sex."

He shrugged. "Are you surprised?"

"No. Perhaps I had set my hopes too high for you. If I was going to be dressed so, you would be the same."

He paused in thought. She hated it when he looked that way. He was scheming and now she wondered what he would do tomorrow.

"Dinner is ready," he said with a wave towards the small circular room. The two walked over and had a seat. "You missed the rest of the game last night."

"I heard it ended only four rounds later."

"Well, I was asked a favor I couldn't refuse."

"I was told Endzella enjoyed last night."

"I hope so; I also enjoyed it. I realized I have become a bit too focused on certain flowers of mine." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him calling his harem girls flowers. "It was time to taste the various flavors."

"And yet you're spending your night with me."

"Ah, but you're a flower I've yet to taste."

She took a bite of her food to avoid shooting him a comment on how she would never let him do that.

"I do want you to know," he said, "you didn't have to wait for a sabacc game to ask me questions. Feel free to ask me anything."

She took two more bites of food and chewed her food slowly. She was letting him stew in his words as well as contemplating her next moves.

"Then answer my question from last night. Are the harem girls you hired to work in your palace truly free? Are they citizens? Or still slaves?"

His face scrunched up. "They are still slaves," he said.

She wasn't surprised.

"Don't be so quick to judge me," he said. "They don't want to be citizens."

"I find that unbelievable," she said. "Who would choose to continue to be a slave?"

For a flicker of a moment, his face changed. He had looked off into the distance and his face softened. But just as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

"Not everyone has had a life such as yours, Padmé Amidala, former queen of Naboo. If you were granted freedom, you have a life to return to. People who still want and love you. Who will welcome you with open arms regardless of what has happened to you. Very few girls have such things."

"I have worked tirelessly the past few years to free harem girls," she snapped. "Do not talk to me about what earning their freedom means to them."

His face hardened. "Again, you are only thinking this through from your perspective. You freed these girls, then what happened?" He paused clearly wanting an answer.

"I had . . . allies and organizations that would help them-" She didn't finish before he cut her off.

"Exactly," he said. "You gave them someplace to go. You gave them help."

"And you, Lord Vader, heir to the Imperial Throne, can not do the same? If I can do it, so can you! Do not throw your pathetic excuses at me."

"I offered!" he shouted. "You think you are the first I have given such a promise to? Some people don't want to return to their old life. Some of them do not even have a previous life. They were born into this! This is all they know!" He slammed his hands down on the table. His eyes seemed to have gained a red ring around them. "Why go out into the galaxy that abandoned them? Sold them? When they are safe here? I don't want them to die!"

 _Die?_ she asked herself.

A thick, tense silence stretched between them. It was charged as if any moment lightning would crackle between them.

"Then why not," Padmé said through clenched teeth, "you change the galaxy? You are one of the few people who actually can."

He held his stern face for a fraction of a second before he rolled his eyes, let out a frustrated sigh, and collapsed back into his seat.

"You say that as if I can just simply snap my fingers and all will be righted. Slavery will be illegal. Harems will be disbanded, and all the good little harem girls and boys will get to go back to their homes."

"I know it would not be _that_ easy. No need to mock me."

"But you do not know how hard it is either. You don't know how deep the poison of slavery runs throughout this galaxy. It's an old, old infection. Curing it would be a long and bloody battle."

"One you do not care to fight?"

He sighed again and looked away. Why couldn't he meet her eyes? She leaned forward in hopes of catching his attention. She wanted to look into his eyes. She wanted a glimpse of what was going on inside his head. _Did_ he support slavery? He had an impressive and well-known harem. He had just bought her for twenty million credits.

Or was there more to this?

He treated his girls well. Very well. He, supposedly, didn't force himself on them. It was a choice whether they slept with him or not. They had their own rooms. Their own possessions. There weren't strict rules to follow, especially regarding their bodies. They weren't beaten or abused. She could see why an ex-harem girl of Vader's might not want to leave. He did provide a warm blanket of safety.

But why?

Why did he go to such lengths? Why offer his girls freedom once he was done with them? What about those he said he had sold? There were conflicting elements here, and perhaps he himself was conflicted. How could she push this to get him to reveal more?

Her unanswered question hung between them. He ignored it and returned to his meal. She didn't push it. The conversation had gone on long enough it was time to reflect for both of them. After eating, he left the table without a word and marched into the bedroom. She followed him shortly after only to find he had gone into the refresher and was showering. She could hear the water running. Well, at least he hadn't asked her to go in with her.

She walked around the suite debating on what to do. She ventured into a room she hadn't been in before. There were shelves full of all sorts of sex toys, some of which she admitted, she had no clue how they were used. Honestly, she didn't want to dwell on it. She left the room and sat down on the couch. Perhaps tomorrow she should bring some entertainment.

Vader walked back into the room sometime later. He was dressed as before, topless and in the same pair of loose sleep pants. He held a bottle of lotion. Padmé tensed up, but Vader ignored her as he sat down on the couch and poured a decent amount of lotion on his hands. He started to rub into his skin.

"What?" he asked once he noticed her staring.

"Are you moisturizing?"

"Yes," he said, a bit offended. "Is that surprising?" He was quiet for a short while as he continued to put lotion on. "I was born on a desert planet," he said softly. "Taking care of your skin was a necessity."

 _Interesting_ , she thought. Since she had joined the harem, she had looked up Darth Vader on the holonet. There was very little knowledge about Vader before he showed up when Palpatine announced him as his heir. It had caused a media uproar across the galaxy about who this unknown _kid_ was being gifted the throne. What had he done to earn it? The galaxy also quickly learned what Palpatine saw in Vader, who was eager to prove himself with war and slaves.

Was he too eager to prove himself? Did he want people to think he was like Palpatine and the rest of the elite of the galaxy by having a harem and slaves? She tucked those thoughts away for now as she realized he was humming. She was mesmerized by it. By this scene. The second most powerful man in the galaxy . . . Looked so normal. There was a slight smile on his lips.

"Would you mind getting my back?" he asked.

She was about to say no but decided against it. Without a word, she scooted closer to him and took the bottle. He turned so his back faced her. She rubbed the lotion on him in small circles. Her fingers ran over many scars. They were faint and many had healed well.

"You have a lot of scars," she said.

"Yes. One does not become skilled with a lightsaber without a few."

"This is more than a few."

He didn't respond. Eventually, she finished. He stood up, stretched, and smiled down at her.

"I think it is time for bed," he said.

She checked a chrono on the wall. It was a bit earlier than her normal bedtime. Apparently, he read her thoughts.

"I do have a busy day of work tomorrow," he said.

"Good night," Padmé said looking at him.

His smile faded. "Aren't you going to come to bed, too?"

"I'm not tired. And I hope that wasn't an euphemism for sex, which I am still declining."

"It wasn't. I am being sincere."

"Well thank you for your offer, my lord. But I'll sleep out here on the couch."

His face had completely fallen into an irritated scowl. He raised his flesh hand and with it the couch raised as well. Padmé let out a startled gasp as she fell over and grabbed the cushions.

"What are you doing?" she shouted at him.

She was slipping. The couch was tipping. Padmé fell off. She looked up to see the couch going higher and higher. It was almost touching the ceiling. Then it was tossed across the room. It landed with a loud thud upside down.

"Looks like you can't sleep on the sofa tonight," Vader said all too pleased.

She twisted and glared up at him. Was he serious? Had he really just acted so immaturely? His stupid victory smile clearly said he was. Padmé huffed at him. He walked over, bent down, and scooped her up into her arms.

"Put me down," she barked at him.

He carried her into the bedroom where he tossed her lightly on to the bed.

"There are some pajamas in the dresser over there."

She glared at him. She didn't want to play his game but realized if she didn't who knew what this man-child would do next. She rolled off the bed a bit ungracefully, stomped over to the dresser and started to dig through the drawers. She was not surprised to see the many lacy or see-through nightgowns. She finally found a soft sleep shirt with matching pants. She grabbed them and made her way to the refresher.

When she exited, Vader was already in bed with the blankets pulled up over him. The other side of the bed was empty. She crawled in.

"Do you remember our first night here?" she asked.

"I think I still have the scars," he said rubbing his bare chest under the covers.

"And you'll have more," she growled as she grabbed one of the pillows and slammed it down between them, "if you cross this pillow."

She fluffed another pillow for her head and laid down. With a lazy flick on his hand, the lights went off. But it wasn't completely dark. Something else in the room was giving off a faint glow. Just enough she could make out Vader's smiling face laying on his pillow.

* * *

It was a bit early, but Shmi went into the harem room anyways. She had barely slept last night, she'd stayed up worrying about Padmé and Vader. Oh, that son of hers. What was he thinking? She had tried talking him out of this juvenile game he was playing, but his stubbornness just flared up.

The room was dark as she entered, but at once she noticed the couch was gone from its normal spot. She quickly noticed it on the other side of the room upside down. This did not bode well. She quickly and quietly walked across the sitting room with a growing pit in her stomach. She stepped into the open bedroom and paused.

Vader and Padmé were both asleep in the bed. A pillow lay between them, but both had their heads resting on it. Their foreheads were almost touching. Padmé was curled up towards the pillow. Her arm loosely draped across it. Anakin was also curled towards the pillow. His hand resting on top of hers.

The pit in Shmi's stomach eased away. She smiled as she turned away and let the two sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The next night Padmé wore a pair of tight pants, a tight top, and a pair of comfortable flat shoes. It was a very casual look, but it was far better than any looks she could have been made to wear. When Mother Shmi dropped her off, she was surprised to see Lord Vader dressed very similarly to her. He wore a tight top and pants. In fact, his top clung to his body like a second skin. Padmé could see the curves on his muscles.

She looked away as the heat began to race across her cheeks. Force, that stupid man was gorgeous.

"If I didn't know any better, Lord Vader," she said doing her best to keep her voice even, "I would say we are wearing matching outfits."

"We are," Vader said with that smile of his. It brought a fresh wave of heat pulsing through her. "Yesterday you noted that you were all dressed up while I wasn't. I only thought it fair that we both dressed accordingly."

"Are you saying you dress to match my outfit for the rest of the week?"

"I suppose so."

"So if one night you have me wear lacy lingerie you will also wear that?"

His eyebrows shot straight up and his stupid grin grew larger. "That could be arranged."

She snorted. "I look forward to seeing your package stuffed into a little lace pocket with dainty bows on it with a thong in the back."

"Only if you're wearing a thong as well," he teased. "To be fair and matching of course."

He walked over and stopped right in front of her. His eyes traveling up and down her body. Again a wave of heat ran through her. She couldn't help but look at his tight shirt, tan skin, and those full lips of his. She jerked her head away. It was in the direction of the small room where they would eat dinner; however, dinner was not set out.

"Not eating?" she asked.

"Not yet," he said. He gently took her hand and led her to the door. "I have something to show you first."

The door slid open and they entered the hallway, but they didn't go all the way down to the ready room door. They exited through the door halfway down into a large hallway. It was the same one she had used when she had tried to escape. Vader even led her on the same route she had taken to the turbolifts and entered one.

The ride was short, and soon they were walking down a hallway much like the one before. She didn't see any guards but did note the many security devices.

"Here we are," Vader said as they came to an open door.

They stepped into a small hangar. There were a few expensive-looking speeders parked along one wall, an Imperial shuttle parked in another corner, and a yellow Nubian N-1 was parked closest to them next to a large workstation.

"Oh," she said. Her hand slipped out of his as she walked over to it. It had been years since she had seen one. She placed her hand on the smooth side. It was in great condition. In fact, it looked new. "It's beautiful."

She looked over at him, and he was looking at her. A warm smile on his lips. It wasn't his usual sarcastic or devious smile he wore. It was soft.

"Thank you," he said. He walked over and placed his flesh hand on it. "Still got a lot of work to do on the inside. The electric heat sink needs to be completely rewired and all new fuel lines."

"You'll probably have to do new sensor lines as well," she said softly. He stilled. His smile had fallen. He blinked twice as he looked at her. "What?" she asked.

Then a huge smile grew on his face. "You're right," he said. "You know about ships?"

"Just this ship," she said. "And maybe one or two other Nubians."

"Your royal education included such things?"

"Yes. More for my security, but I learned to fly and did fly a few of these."

His flesh hand slid across the hull until it slipped on top of hers.

"Perhaps one day you can fly this one," he said. He squeezed her hand.

It was supposed to be a sweet moment, but it only caused cold grief to grab her heart. She snatched her hand away and walked away. She folded her arms across her chest. The last time she had been in one of those she had been a queen, had been free. She became all too aware of the gold collar around her throat. It felt tight and suffocating.

She looked for something to distract her thoughts, and her eyes of course went to the large hangar door. It was closed, but she knew beyond that was freedom. Vader approached and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on," he said.

That was probably for the best, but he didn't steer her towards the door. Instead, he steered her towards a small black sleek fighter. She hadn't noticed it before as it was beyond the N-1, which had completely stolen her attention. It was shaped like an arrow and was vaguely familiar to her.

"What model is this?" she asked.

"It's a Jedi fighter," Vader said proudly. A cold stone dropped into her stomach. Vader waved his hand, and the cockpit opened. "Come on," he said as he put one foot on the wing.

"Wait- what?"

"Let's go flying," he said nodding his head at the open cockpit.

"That is a single person cockpit."

"I know," he said. His devious smile returned.

She should say no. She wanted to say no, but . . . She stepped up on to the wing. He climbed in first and she followed him. It was a tight fit as she sat between his legs. Her body was pressed against his. He knew he was smiling from ear to ear. The cockpit closed, and he reached around her to grab the steering yoke. She felt his chest against her back.

Her breath was tight in her chest as he started the engines and the hangar door slid open. She didn't breathe until they were out in the Imperial Center sky. Pressure built in her eyes, but she didn't let any tears fall. She looked at the city and the lanes of traffic. People living their lives.

He angled his ship higher and higher. They were leaving the atmosphere. He paused a few times to transmit codes, but no one hailed them. It must have been a perk of being Darth Vader. Who would stop him? Who would ask him to queue up and wait his turn in a lane of traffic?

She needed that code. Somehow. Someway. She needed his personal code. She now knew where he kept his ships.

His legs squeezed her and completely derailed her thoughts. They had left the atmosphere and black space welcomed them. She leaned forward as she craned her neck to look at the stars. Oh, how she had missed them. She couldn't see them at Vader's palace. He had ray shields over the whole thing, plus the light pollution was too much. But out here the entire galaxy was laid bare.

She twisted in her seat as she looked. Her eyes followed the known celestial landmarks until- There! Naboo! Or its system at least. A small white star amongst many, but it was unmistakable to her. Her heart ached and yearned to be home. Truly home. Back with her family. The pressure was back and her eyes watered. She tried to blink them away. She would not cry here. Not in front of him.

She settled herself back down. She didn't even mind when he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. The steering yolk moved on its own. Slowly, the ship turned itself so it was looking straight at Naboo. She couldn't look away. She leaned back and let her head rest against him. He just held her tighter.

"You miss it," he whispered.

"Yes. Don't you? Miss your home. That desert planet?"

"No. It wasn't home. I don't have one."

She turned her head so she was looking at him. His face was so close.

"Not even your palace?"

"It's a place I currently call home, and it's nice. I like it, but is it a _home_? I don't think so. Maybe one day."

"When you have children?"

He stiffened. "Perhaps," he said.

He did not like that topic. His arms tightened around her, and he buried his face into her shoulder. He nuzzled her neck and left a small kiss there. She sighed and leaned into him. The heat was back and was spreading through her like warm honey. He kissed her neck again and again slowly working higher and higher. Then his lips were on her cheek.

Then on her lips. She gasped and kissed him back. Oh, she was so warm, and it felt so good. His lips. They were soft yet firm. And his tongue was daring as it slipped into her mouth. Oh, he tasted so good. She wanted more of him. His body grinded into hers and she could feel his cock through his tight pants.

That's when she sharply pulled away. This had gone too far. Way too far.

"I'm getting quite hungry," she said. Her words were uneven. "I think it's time we go back."

His face was flushed. He was still for a moment and she knew he was staring at her. Finally, he grabbed the steering yoke and brought the ship back down to the palace.

* * *

They both laid in the bed with the pillow between them. Vader laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. Padmé rested her head on the middle pillow watching him.

"I didn't thank you," she said. He turned his head to look at her. "For the flight. I enjoyed it."

He rolled over and rested his cheek on the other side of the pillow. "You're welcome, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. What was your favorite part?"

"The stars," she said softly.

" _That_ was your favorite part?"

"Yes."

He paused. His gold eyes were searching hers. "I know the feeling," he said. "And they're hard to beat. When I was young, I spent long nights just staring up at the stars. I wanted nothing more than to be a pilot and visit every one of them."

She gave him a small smile and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when she felt him shift in the bed. She felt his lips press against her forehead, then he settled back down on his side.

* * *

Ishita had pressed herself against Vader's side as they walked. She held his arm tightly and had it nestled between her big boobs. He could feel them bounce with each step.

"And here she is," Vader said as they entered the hangar.

Ishita didn't move from him as they walked over to the N-1.

"It's lovely, my lord," she said. Her words were flat. "What have you upgraded?"

"I need to work on the heat sink and add new fuel lines."

"Mmm," she said clearly not interested. "Have you made it faster?"

"Working on it," he said.

"I guess you've upgraded the weapons. Or will."

"Perhaps," he said.

She finally slipped away from him and walked over to the ship. She leaned over, pulled up her skirt, and wiggled her bare ass. Of course, she was pantyless.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Don't you want to take me on top of your ship?" she asked.

 _No_ , he thought. He would just have to clean up the greasy impressions her breasts and ass would leave. He gave her ass a playful squeeze then pulled her skirt over it. She quickly straightened up and gave him an annoyed look.

"I'd rather fuck in bed," he said.

"Then why did we even come here? Last time you brought me here we fucked all that grey ship."

"Because I said I would introduce you to my latest beauty," he said unenthusiastically. He was regretting bringing her here. Why had he bothered? She wasn't . . . She wasn't Padmé. He looped his arm through hers and they left the hangar.

"My lord, your birthday is coming up. Have you started to make any plans?"

"You know, Ishita, I sometimes wonder if you sneak out at night and speak to the Emperor behind my back."

"It seems we both have your best interests at heart."

Vader gave a sarcastic laugh as he doubted his master had any such notions. But he had to keep up appearances. Plus, Vader's party was just another political move for Sidious. Who would be invited, who wouldn't. What would be said to who. It was all just part of his galactic sized chess game and they were all the pawns.

"It will be on a Stellagate Space Liner cruise ship."

"They're considered one of the best. And where will it be cruising through?"

"That, my dear, is a secret."

She looked up at him with her big doe eyes and pouty lips. "You know me, my lord. I can keep a secret."

He actually wondered how well she could. She currently was not one to share any secrets with any of the other harem girls, but what would she do if she wasn't confined here? If she was free? She was smart and motivated. He could see her whispering her way through high-society parties.

"It'll be at a nebula," he said.

"If I guess which one will you give me a prize?" she purred.

He smiled. "I don't see why not."

He already knew she wouldn't be able to guess it. It wasn't one found on any star maps. It had only been recently discovered by an Imperial scouting crew. This would be its official unveiling. Part of Sidious' gift to Vader would be to name the nebula at the party.

She spun and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now," she said in a low voice. "Are you going to plow me in half? Or am I going to ride you?"

"Always asking the real questions, Ishita."

"They're the only questions that matter. Now how do you want to fuck?"

"I'm feeling lazy."

"Good thing I'm feeling energetic."

One of her hands slipped across his shoulder, down his chest, and then over his pants. It rested right above his cock. She gave it a gentle and playful squeeze. It excited him, and he leaned down and kissed her. He continued to kiss her as they walked through the halls back to the harem room.

It didn't take much for Ishita to lose her dress, which was the only thing she wore. They pushed and pulled each other through the sitting room to the bedroom. She pushed him down onto the bed with a growl. Vader crawled backward and laid down. Ishita crawled on top of him and grabbed his hardening cock. Her hands ran up and down it bringing it to its full hard height.

She positioned herself above him, used one hand on his cock to help guide herself down, and slowly let him slide inside of her. He smiled at the feel of her pussy wrapping around his girth. She smiled as well as he slid down, all the way down. She paused and did a small wiggle as he became fully sheathed inside of her. She leaned over and placed her hands on his abdomen.

Then she started to fuck him. He placed his hands, one flesh and one mechanical, on her legs. He watched her boobs bounce as she rode him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Her sweet pussy clenched around him. He moaned as she slid up him so only his tip was inside of her. Then she pushed down and he was completely shafted down to the balls.

"Fuck," he moaned.

She let out a pleased moan mixed with a giggle. She started to move faster. Her ass slapped against his legs each time she went down. She picked up her pace. She leaned heavily on his hands to give herself more muscle to push herself up and down. She was dripping with sweat. He tightened his hold on her legs and started to grind his hips.

"Keep going," he murmured. "Keep fucking going. Yes. Just like that. Oh, fuck. I'm so close."

"You can come at any time, my lord," Ishita panted.

He pumped his hips faster until finally, oh finally, he came! His body arched off the bed as he orgasmed. He kept his hold tight on her legs to keep her tight and close as he pumped his warm load into her. She hit her own orgasm. Her head flew back and she let out a loud moan.

"Oh, my lord. My lord!" she gasped as she came off her high. She slowly lowered herself and laid on his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder. His flesh hand wove into her hair.

"Shall we go another round?" she asked as she kissed his skin.

"I'm afraid not," he said glancing at the chrono on the wall. "I have another engagement."

She pushed herself up to her elbows. "Is it with her? That _tooka_?"

"And what if it is?" he asked.

"Is her pussy really that good? Perhaps I should have a taste myself. I could stay and make it a threesome?"

"Ha! My dear, you are not a team player."

She pushed her lip out in a pout. "I can be. With the right motivation," she said. "I've been part of your orgies before."

"And you made sure your lips and pussy were on my cock as much as possible."

She shrugged. "What can I say? I love the taste of you. Your skin." She leaned down and licked him. "Your lips. Your cum. I love it all. I'd even love your baby inside of me."

Vader growled and pushed her off of him.

"No babies!" he snapped as he rolled out of bed. "Get dressed. Or don't. The Matron Mother will be here soon to escort you out."

He marched to the refresher to take a shower. He had an evening with Padmé to prepare for. Before the door slid closed, he heard Ishita let out an angry grunt. Despite the relief and pleasure from sex, he was regretting calling on Ishita today. If only it had been Padme with him just now . . . 


	17. Chapter 17

Padmé breathed a sigh of relief to see that the night's outfit was not a lacy bra and thong. It was a short yellow dress with a large flowing skirt with comfortable flat shoes. Endzella pinned her hair up into a tight bun. It was a sporty look.

"Do a spin!" Endzella said as she put away her brushes and pins.

Padmé spun around. The skirt flowed out around her.

"I can't recall the last time I wore something short like this. Perhaps before I became a Princess of Theed," she said.

"Really?" Tiara said. She had been there to help do Padmé's makeup. "You have such nice legs."

"Naboo fashion likes covering the leg," Padmé said.

"Sounds boring," Tiara said.

"Never underestimate a good backless dress or an exposed midriff."

Tiara nodded in agreement. "When you get there, you need to remind Lord Vader he still owes me a sparring match."

"Please, tell me that is code for sex."

"Oh, no," Tiara said. She curled her arms and flexed her biceps. "We spar." Then she winked. Is that what Vader had assumed Padmé was into the night of her debut?

Padmé was ready, but the Matron Mother was not there. She hadn't been there at all. Perhaps someone else or a droid would escort her, but no one showed up. Tiara and Endzella had even noticed as they looked a bit uncomfortable.

Suddenly, the door slid open. Ishita stormed into the room quickly followed by Mother Shmi. Ishita wore a satin robe that was tied loosely and showed off a lot of skin. Her hair was loose and sweaty. Her face was scrunched up in anger.

"Ishita, please return to your room," Mother Shmi said. She sounded tired and annoyed.

Ishita's glare had fallen on Padmé. "You look like a five-year-old," she snapped. Then she spun to face Mother Shmi. "I will not be treated like this!"

"Like what?" Mother Shmi said.

"Like _them_ ," Ishita said waving her hand at Padmé, Tiara, and Endzella.

Tiara let out a low growl.

"And what about them makes them different?" Mother Shmi said.

"Them? Different? No. _I_ am the one who is above _them_."

"Please," Tiara muttered under her breath.

Mother Shmi took two steps towards Ishita. She stared Ishita right in the eye and then purposely looked down at her collar. "You're all the same here," Mother Shmi said.

Ishita sucked in a sharp breath. "Don't act all high and mighty, _Matron Mother_ ," she spat. "You think you can hide the tan line and scars from your own collar." Mother Shmi to her credit stood tall and unphased. "I know all about you," Ishita said. Her voice was low and full of disgust. "You came from some Hutt's harem on Tatooine. Nothing but a whore house with dirty little sluts. Vader was young and stupid and probably drunk when he stumbled in there and bought you off. Heard your pussy had been dry for years. What he ever saw-"

The slap caused Padmé to jump.

Ishita gasped as she put a hand to her reddening cheek. Mother Shmi's face was scrunched up, but nowhere near as furious as she should be. Her hand was still in the air and was lightly trembling. She slowly lowered it to her side. By then, Ishita seemed to have collected herself. At first, she was wide-eyed in shock, but now the anger was seeping in.

"How dare you!" Ishita hissed. She moved like a viper. Her hand snapped up. Padmé's mouth fell open to shout, but it never came out. Ishita froze. Her hand had stopped mid-slap. The anger was gone and replaced with shock as she stared at her hand.

" _What are you doing_?"

Vader walked slowly through the door. His gloved hair raised towards Ishita. He was half-dressed and only wore pants. His feet were bare and his hair was wet.

" _What is going on_?" he demanded.

"Lord Vader!" Ishita shouted. Her tone had completely changed. It was higher pitched. "Matron Mother assaulted me! I was defending myself!"

Vader looked at the Matron Mother. She took a deep but unsteady breath. She nodded at Vader.

"I did slap her," she said.

" _See_!" Ishita screeched.

Vader flicked his hand. Ishita was thrown off balance as if she had been pushed. He fished a comlink out of his pocket.

"Security, to the ready room. _Now_ ," he barked. He didn't even wait for a response as he stuffed the com back into his pocket. "Tiara and Endzella return to your rooms."

They hesitated a second then slowly walked out. Two security guards dressed in black plastoid marched in.

"Escort Ishita to her room," he barked.

"What?" Ishita said. "I did nothing wrong! They should be escorting Shmi!"

"Take. Her. Away. _Now_ ," he growled. "And lock her kriffin' door. She isn't to leave until _I_ say so."

The guards walked up and brought their hands up as if to grab her arms.

"Don't touch me," she hissed at them. "I can see myself out."

She gave a pointed glare at Vader and Mother Shmi before she spun on her heels and stormed out. The guards marched directly after her.

Padmé's attention went to Vader. He was glaring at the door Ishita had just left from. His fists curled up into tight firsts. The room grew cold.

"Lord Vader," Mother Shmi said. Her voice soft. Vader's gold eyes seemed to be glowing. "Lord Vader?" she repeated. She took a tentative step forward with her hand up as if to touch him, but she didn't.

Without thinking, Padmé stepped forward. She placed a hand on Vader's arm. His gold eyes zeroed in on her.

"Lord Vader," she said. Her voice was unfaltering. It was her political voice. Her Amidala voice. "Lord Vader," she repeated. She felt his muscles letting go. She could see his face relax. The chill eased away.

"Lord Vader?" Mother Shmi asked. "Are you . . ."

He took a deep breath and slowly turned to face her, but he didn't move enough for Padmé's hand to fall away.

"Mo- Mother Shmi," he said. "I'm fine."

She didn't look convinced. Her eyes darted to Padmé and back to Vader. Vader followed her gaze and seemed to finally take notice of Padmé.

"Padmé," he said. His voice was strained but calm. "Please go wait in the harem room. The door is open."

She nodded. She noticed as she removed her hand, he leaned into her touch as if chasing it. She left and walked slowly down the hall. She heard soft but intense voices from behind her.

"Are you ok?" Vader asked.

"I'm fine," Mother Shmi said. "She didn't touch me."

"But you touched her. You slapped her."

"It was not my finest moment as your Matron Mother."

"What did she do?"

"She . . . insulted me."

"How?"

"It . . . It matters not."

"Yes, it does!"

Padmé looked over her shoulder. Vader had both his hands on Mother Shmi's shoulders. She placed a hand on his cheek. His face had melted into full concern.

"I can handle myself, Ani," she said in a soft voice. She patted his cheek. "You go enjoy your night. I'm going to have a drink and go to bed."

"Are you sure? I don't have to be with Padmé. I can-"

"Ani," she said in a stern voice. "I need a moment to myself. _Please_."

He nodded. Padmé hurried into the harem room before either one looked up and saw her lingering in the hall. She had lots of things to think about. Why had Mother Shmi called Lord Vader Ani? Was it a title? It seemed soft. A term of endearment.

Was it his real name? Vader had said that his Sith master gave him the name Vader. That meant he had had a name before that. If what Ishita had said was true, Shmi and Vader met when he was still young. Shmi herself said she had been freed by Vader. Had they met before he was named Vader?

She started to pace the sitting room. Vader came in and shut the door. He didn't even look at her. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you alright?" Padmé asked.

He looked up at her. He looked frazzled, unhinged. She walked over to him.

"Sit down," she said gently grabbing his arms and leading him to the sofa. He sank into it with a deep sigh. "I would imagine this type of thing happens in a harem. Maybe not often in yours, but this can't be the first time."

He didn't respond; he just stared blankly ahead. Cautiously, she brought her hand up to his head. She laced her fingers into his hair and started to stroke it.

"This isn't about Ishita," Padmé whispered. "You're upset about the Matron Mother."

He left out a small amused huff.

"You always catch the details," he said, still not looking at her but he did lean towards her.

"She told me you freed her."

"I did."

"Was it because she paid off her debt, like I'm trying to do?"

"There was no debt to pay off," he smiled. He looked at her. "I killed her owner."

Padmé's breath hitched. His golden eyes watched her. How had she forgotten who this man was? What he could do?

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to," he said.

"So you just one day woke and decided to go to Tatooine and kill a Hutt?"

He sat up and stiffened. The black of his eyes looked like slits, like he had eyes of a predator. She shivered.

"How did you know that?" he asked. His voice was soft, but laced with warning.

"That's what Ishita said," Padmé said.

"How did _she_ know _that_?" Vader hissed.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her."

"Is that what she said? To my mo- Matron Mother?"

"There were some insults thrown in there, but yes."

Vader jumped off the sofa. The door slid open with a wave of Vader's hand.

"See yourself back," he said.

Padmé jumped up and ran over to him. She caught him in the hallway and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

He said nothing. Only glared at her.

"She said she needed to be alone. You need to respect that. Give her some space," Padmé said.

He looked at the midway door. His brows drooped. He was clearly conflicted.

"You care for her, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he said softly and stared at the door. "See yourself back. The door back to the harem should be unlocked. If not, security is watching the holos. They'll let you through."

Without looking back, we walked to the palace door, opened it, and left. Padmé's body sagged as the tension she was holding inside of her fled.

* * *

Vader marched through the Imperial Palace. He was dressed in his normal attire: sharp black military-style clothing with a long cape snapping at his heels. His lightsaber hung on his hip. He wasn't surprised that as soon as he had left the harem, he had received a summons from Sidious. He hadn't even paused. He simply got dressed, left, and now found himself at the Emperor's personal chambers in the middle of the night.

The guards let him pass into a study. This room was more decorative and used for show than for getting work done. Wood shelves lined the walls and were filled with flimsi books and scrolls. Spaced between them were exotic art and a few artifacts that were significant to the Sith and other Force users. There weren't any lights on, but the lights from the city beyond lit the room up fairly well.

Sidious stood in a dark blue robe in front of a large window. A half empty wine glass sat on a table next to him. Vader gracefully bowed to one knee.

"You summoned me, my master?"

A pause. A heartbeat. Then another. And another. The moment stretched longer and longer, but Vader was steady and unmoving. He had long since practiced this stance. It was one of the first things he had learned as a young boy. He was not to move an inch until told otherwise.

"Rise, Lord Vader," Sidious finally rasped.

His voice wasn't as smooth as it could be. As Vader stood he saw that age was claiming Sidious again. His skin was drooping, his hair was thin, his fingers were boney, and his skin was white and grey.

"I could sense your anger," Sidious said. "Tell me, my boy, what has troubled you so?" He slowly turned and faced Vader. His sick yellow eyes seemed to glow in the low light.

"Nothing to trouble yourself with, my lord. Merely some . . . harem drama."

Sidious smiled showing off his crooked yellow teeth. "Ah, yes. There is little of that in my inner harem. They are well . . . _trained_." There was a small hitch in Vader's breath and his shoulders tensed up. "It happens from time to time in my outer harem. But when it does happen, I always use the opportunity to teach my girls what happens when they step out of place." Sidious softly chuckled to himself. "How did you handle your situation?"

"I have yet to decide. The individual responsible is contained at the moment. When I received your summons, I had just returned to my room to think about how to handle the situation."

"Good. Good. Not too hasty. I am sure you will handle the situation just fine, my young apprentice. You do have a lot of _personal_ experience to draw upon, no?"

Vader's throat grew tight and filled with a lump. "Yes, my master," he said in a squeezed voice.

"I have something for you," Sidious said. "Come."

He followed his master out of the study and through the palace. They took a long turbolift ride down to the detention center. Not the normal palace detention center, no this one was much deeper. Much more secure, and much more private.

Vader was focused on keeping his shields tight. He didn't want Sidious to sense anything but calm from him. He knew this lift ride all too well. He could count the seconds in his head perfectly. When the door opened the hall was all too familiar. He knew each scuff mark and scratch on the tiles and walls. A few he had put there himself. All the blood had long since been washed away, but he swore he saw dark brown stains in the corners.

They walked silently past the many heavy doors. He knew there wasn't anything or anyone behind them. These cells had long since been empty, so whatever Sidious had down here had to be a recent acquisition. Vader soon realized where they were headed: the training hall. He relaxed a small fraction. He could handle this.

The large doors slid open and they walked inside. The room was large and empty, but Vader knew the walls and floor were made up of multiple compartments that could slide out and be configured in various ways. Some of them even had blasters and ray shields equipped. They stopped a short way in, and Sidious waved his hand. A compartment slid open in the middle of the floor. Vader could hear engines whirling and slowly something rose out from an opening.

It was a person. A zabrak with pale yellow skin and horns. Her arms were bound behind her back with a pair of binders. Her ankles were bound as well. She was kneeling on a small lift and glared at the two Sith. Vader could sense her at once. She was a Force Sensitive. She had been trained, but was too young to be a threat.

"A padawan?" Vader asked.

"Yes. Captured by the local police here," Sidious chuckled.

That explained why Vader wasn't alerted to her capture. If the Inquisitors had found her, he would have already known.

"Bold, but stupid," Vader said. "Why is she here? It would be a waste not to use her for a transfer."

Sidoius looked up at him with a smile. "You are right, Lord Vader, but it does not matter what state she is in for the transfer. I thought you might enjoy . . . a challenge."

Vader huffed. He doubted this untrained girl would give him much of a fight. He unclipped his lightsaber.

"Thank you, my master," Vader said as he slowly approached the padawan.

He had three things he loved to do: fucking, flying, and fighting. The last one especially if he was fighting a Jedi. He _hated_ them. It was a small shame he wouldn't be killing this one on his saber and had to spare her for the transfer.

A feral smile grew across his face as he came to a stop right before the padawan. She glared up at him. She was so fearless, so brave. That wasn't going to last long.


	18. Chapter 18

Shmi let herself sleep in. She had put in the notification she would be taking the morning off if not the day. The harem staff were all people she respected. Several of which were previous harem girls and boys or closely involved in harems. Whenever possible, those were the people Shmi preferred to employ. Some didn't want to work in a harem, in the same environment they had been enslaved in. She understood that, and she never pushed anyone into the work. But here she could offer safety. No one would grab them in the night. They wouldn't have to constantly look over their shoulders. No one would shame them for the tan line around their neck. A good amount did join her team, and she had a lot of faith that Vader's harem would run smoothly without her.

She took her time getting ready. She made herself a cup of tea. She sat by the window and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. She didn't turn on the holonet. Didn't turn on her datapad or com to read missed messages. She simply enjoyed the moment. Feeling calm and more centered, she got dressed, stuffed her comlink into a pocket, and left her suite. Alexis stood right outside her door. How long had he been waiting?

"Good morning, Matron Mother," he said curtly.

"Good morning. Is something wrong?" she asked.

Alexis was a beautiful man. Tall with dark tan skin and almost-white hair. He had been a harem boy Vader had freed. He was a very guarded individual and usually kept his face emotionless. Shmi had learned over the years working together on how to read the subtle changes in his face. There was a tightness in his jaw and a slight squint to his eyes. His shoulders were a fraction higher than they were when he was calm. Something was bothering him.

Alexis turned and Shmi fell in step beside him.

"The Emperor summoned Lord Vader to the Imperial Palace last night after you retired," he said.

"And?"

"He spent the evening there. He returned about two hours ago. He's been in the harem room with three girls."

Shmi sighed. Her hands grabbed at her skirt. _Oh Ani_ , she thought. Her heart was heavy. Her son was always like this after spending time with the Emperor. Always horny and using sex to ease his worries. It was a horrible addiction, one that Palpatine had pushed on Anakin.

Alexis continued, "He has cleared his schedule for the rest of the day and will be returning to the palace later this afternoon."

There was a slight drop in tone in his voice. The two of them had somehow created a code between them without ever saying a word about it. They simply understood each other. That change of voice indicated it was _one of those_ meetings. Neither Shmi or Alexis knew what went on in those meetings, but it put Vader in the foulest of moods and on edge. It was when he became the most dangerous. He had killed guards and staff before when he came back from those meetings. Luckily never any of his girls.

"I see," she said.

"Preparations have been made," Alexis said. It meant the staff had been informed to be sparse when Vader returned and to be on their best behavior.

"I am going to talk with him."

They paused in the hallway and he looked at her. His eyebrows were creased in worry. It was rare for him to express himself so obviously.

"I'll be fine," she said.

He nodded and she returned the gesture. Then she walked away from him towards the harem. It didn't take her long for her to be in the small hallway outside of the harem room. Her hand hovered above the door panel. She took a sharp breath, pressed it, and walked in as soon as the door opened.

There were no lights on except for some small decorative lights on the wall. They didn't give off much light, but it was enough to see by. The sitting room was empty. She moved through it towards the bedroom. She could hear the moans, giggles, and gasps. She could smell the sex; it smelled of sweat and bodies and musk. It made her remember the palace on Tatooine.

She paused in the doorway. It was extremely rare for her to come into these rooms when Vader was still actively engaged with the girls like he was now. One of the girls was kneeling on the bed while he took her from behind. Two other girls, both naked and sweaty, were curled up watching. Shmi waited. No one noticed her as all eyes were on Vader. Finally, he came with a loud grunt.

"Lord Vader," Shmi said loudly.

The two girls laying down gasped and curled up. Vader looked over his shoulder. His eyes were wide in shock.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped. His cheeks burned a light pink.

"I am requesting your presence," she said. She kept her face and voice even except for the tiniest amount of annoyance she knew her son would pick up on.

"You couldn't comm me?"

She said nothing and only kept staring at him. He looked away. She resisted the urge to smile. He was growing uncomfortable with her watching him. He didn't want his mother in here. He cursed as he crawled off the bed and snatched up a black robe. His steps were heavy as he walked over to her. His hand, his flesh hand, fell onto her shoulder and he led her out into the hall.

He had stopped in the hallway, intending to talk to her there, but she kept walking. He had to catch up with her. They left the harem hallway and she led him all the way to her room.

"What is it?" he huffed as soon as the door closed. "Why did you drag me all the way here?"

"Why are you so grumpy?" she asked. "You had just finished." His cheeks burned redder and he avoided looking at her. "Don't tell me you planned to go another round? You've been in there all morning."

"Ahem," he said. "What I do in _my_ harem with _my_ girls is _my_ business-"

"And mine," she snapped. "I am your Matron Mother. What goes on in _your_ harem with _your_ girls _is my_ business."

They were both still, both tense, both glared at the other. It was, of course, Vader who backed down. His eyes darted away from hers. His body sank and he ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"What do you want?" he mumbled. The fight in him had died down a bit.

"You have a meeting with the Emperor."

"In about four hours! I still have plenty of time . . ."

Shmi had raised a single eyebrow. Again his cheeks darkened and he looked away.

"I still have time to relax," he muttered.

"Very well. If that is what you wish, _my lord_."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Like what? I am only speaking to you how one should to one of your station, my lord."

"Mom," he grumbled.

"Oh? Am I speaking to my son now? Good. Then go back to your room and take a long shower. Maybe start off with cold water, hmm? Then have a good meal before you go meet with the Emperor."

"Mom." He rolled his eyes.

She folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine," he barked. He didn't say anything else as he spun around and stormed out of the room. Shmi waited twenty minutes before she headed to his room. She was relieved to find it empty and to hear the showering running in the refresher.

* * *

"You may begin, Lord Vader," Sidious rasped from his table.

Vader's eyes were on the Jedi padawan. She was unconscious and her body was littered in cuts and bruises. She was missing an arm. The wound had only been treated enough to stop the bleeding and keep her alive. Transfers of Jedi were always a twisted thing. On one hand, he was glad to see the vermin die. On the other, he didn't want the death to be fuel for Sidious. But he did his job. He lowered his hands down so he touched the foreheads of his master and the young woman.

After the transfer was complete, he felt miserable and horny. He followed Sidious to the nearby waiting room where the old man admired himself in a large floor length mirror. He did look a good deal younger. There was a glow to his skin.

His constantly changing appearance did not go unnoticed by others. Though Sidious had a tight grip of fear on the media for them to talk about it, it was gossiped about especially amongst the hierarchy of the Empire. However, everyone thought he was simply trying various beauty routines and experimental drugs and procedures. What else made sense? No one could guess what the real cause was.

Vader fell onto a sofa. His body felt heavy and oily. There was a bad taste in his mouth. He wanted to go to his palace, summon one of his girls, and fuck them hard and raw a few times to get this disgusting sensation off of him as hot vigorous sex was the best way to get rid of it. At least in his experience. There was of course talking to his mother, but didn't like to see her in this state. Didn't want the stain to rub off on her. Didn't want her to worry.

Serving girls entered the room. As usual they wore only their gold harem collars and very little else. Their beautiful bodies were on full display as they prepared and served drinks to the Emperor and Vader. Sidious had yet to sit down, but he had accepted his wine glass and sipped in cheerfully.

"Master, if you will excuse me. I'm afraid the transfer has tired me out. I would like to return to my own palace," Vader said.

"I have things I wish to discuss with you," Sidious said.

He nodded at one of the girls. She was a delectable beauty exactly his type. Human, fair skin, and long brown hair. She had a nice hourglass shape with lovely medium-sized tits that were completely exposed. She sauntered over to Vader. Her body oozed sex, and in his current state he couldn't stop his cock from twitching in his pants. She sat down on his lap and her hands started on his cheeks and slid down his neck to his chest. She leaned in and with her thick plump lips kissed him. He didn't open for her, but she was unphased. Her lips moved off of his and she trailed down to his neck. Her hands were now both on top of his growing bulge in his pants.

For a second, her eyes flicked up at him. They were completely dull and lacked any fire. She was just going through the motions. She felt nothing for him. Vader growled and pushed her off of him. She tumbled down to the plush carpet.

"If you have things to discuss with me, then let's discuss them," Vader said. "I have my own girls, who actually like my cock."

Sidious' gold eyes narrowed at him. He took a long sip of his wine.

"I wanted to discuss your birthday celebration," Sidious said.

"What else is there to discuss? You approved all the key items. Has something come up?"

"No," Sidious said.

He walked across the room and behind the sofa Vader sat on. He must have given his glass to a girl, because Vader felt two cold hands grasp his shoulders. Sidious face lingered right next to Vader's right ear. The girl on the floor was looking up at Sidious and nodded. Something unsaid had gone between them. She crawled back over to Vader and started to undo his belt and pants. Vader moved to push her off, but Sidious dug his fingers into his shoulders.

"Just enjoy this, boy," Sidious hissed. "I know your cock must be so eager."

The girl started to lick his freed shaft. Of course, his cock started to harden from the attention. An awkward silence fell across the room as the girl slobbered all over his cock and then finally slipped her lips around his tip. Her head started to bob as she sucked him down, but Vader was barely enjoying it. He was tense and Sidious' tight clawing grip had yet to lighten.

"Now then," Sidious said. "On your birthday you will announce one of two things. I am giving you a choice, _Lord Vader_ , as to which one it will be. You can either announce your wedding engagement to a fiance of your choice but that I approve of, or you let it accidentally slip that you have finally impregnated one of your harem girls." He gave a small laugh. "Or it could even be some socialite you get pregnant. I don't care. But one of those things _will_ happen."

Vader tensed and sucked in a sharp breath of air as he felt light currents of electricity come out of Sidious' fingers.

"In fact, both of those things could happen. _But_ if one of those things _don't_ happen . . ."

Vader couldn't stop the small yelp as a stronger current ran through him. His back arched off the sofa. Despite this, the girl kept sucking. When the current stopped, Vader collapsed, his head rolled forward, and his chest heaved. He couldn't help but look at the harem girl giving him a blow job. She was looking right at him with those dull lifeless eyes.

"Yes- yes, my master," Vader said. His voice was weak. "I understand."

"Good, good. I knew you would, my boy."

Sidious finally let go of Vader. He patted one of the shoulders before we walked back around the sofa with his wine glass back in his hand. He sat down on the sofa across from Vader. His eyes were watching the harem girl.

"You do understand why I must do this," Sidious said casually. "I must think of the future of my Empire."

"Yes, master," Vader said. Any fight or defiance was gone from his voice.

"Now relax, Vader. Enjoy yourself." Sidious nodded at the girl with a twisted smile.

* * *

Vader returned like a thunderstorm of boiling black clouds and lightning. Shmi could sense her son's bad mood the moment he arrived though she wasn't in the hangar to welcome him. She was glad Alexis had cleared most of the staff. Hopefully, none would be in Vader's warpath. She waited for him by the doors to his room. He marched down the hall. His shoulders were up high, and his face was darkened with a terrible scowl on it. His hands were twisted into tight fists. His cape fluttered behind him. Alexis was a few steps behind him but was struggling to keep up.

Shmi took a deep breath and held her head up high as her son approached. He came to an abrupt halt in front of her. She was blocking his way into his room. He said nothing and only glared down at her.

"Lord Vader," she said. Her voice even and smooth. "Welcome home." He let out a grunt. "An-" She caught herself before she said his full name. His real name. "Ani," she corrected herself. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine," he said between clenched teeth.

He wasn't fine, but now was not the time to push what was bothering him.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

She slowly raised her hand. His gold eyes watched it as it approached him. A shiver ran through her. Something was telling her this was dangerous as if he was a feral animal that would bite. But Shmi let her hand rest lightly on his son's arm. His muscles were tight and tense, but otherwise, he didn't move. His gaze slid off her arm and back to her. He took a sharp breath through his nose and raised his head.

"Prepare the usual," he said.

"The usual?" she asked.

"Dinner with Padmé," he said as he finally stepped around her to his door. The door slid open and took a step inside.

"Dinner with . . . Padmé? Are you sure? You don't want another girl? Perhaps Ishita-"

He paused and growled. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"I said dinner with Padmé. _That is all_."

The door slid shut. Alexis walked quietly over and stood beside her. She stared at the door another moment longer. Her heart heavy in her chest. Finally, she looked up at brows that were creased and lips were downturned. He slightly shook his head. A rare sight for such a collected and guarded man. He did not know what had happened between Vader and the Emperor to cause this mood. Then again, they never did.

He raised an eyebrow, but he still frowned. She sighed and nodded. They had better follow orders. He titled his head slightly. Caution and concern. Was it going to be safe for Padmé?

"It should be," Shmi answered the unsaid question.

Vader had never harmed his girls even in his foul moods. But this time was different. Usually, he wanted to have sex to chase away his bad mood, but Padmé would not be giving that to him. Yet, she was the one he wanted to see. Why? He had no problems sleeping with other girls before his dinner dates with Padmé and even earlier today. Something was happening between Padmé and her son. She would pay close attention to how this next interaction played out.


	19. Chapter 19

Padmé had made her way to the ready room by herself. Tiara and Endzella were waiting with a simple sleek black dress. Endzella spun her hair up in a tight bun with a few delicate curls hanging loose and framing her face. Mother Shmi appeared right as Tiara finished the makeup.

"Good evening, ladies," Shmi said. She looked tired. There were dark circles under her eyes. "Thank you, Tiara and Endzella. You may go."

The two left, leaving Padmé alone with Shmi. They walked silently over to the hallway door. Mother Shmi didn't move to unlock the door. She just stood there silently.

"Matron Mother?" Padmé asked.

"Padmé, I . . ." Mother Shmi didn't look at her. "I feel like I should warn you that Lord Vader is in a bad mood tonight." She looked at Padmé. Her eyes looked so sad. It was a look Padmé hadn't seen on her before. What had happened?

"Is he . . . dangerous?"

"No," Mother Shmi answered quickly. "But he may not be the best company. I asked him to forego meeting with you tonight, but he insisted."

Padmé debated on calling the whole thing off. She could make up some lame excuse, but the thought was short lived. She was curious.

"Thank you," Padmé said.

When they arrived in the harem room, Vader was waiting. He wore a black silky top to match Padmé's dress and tight black pants. He had been looking off into the distance lost in thought. His face was clouded over with anger and annoyance, but he smiled when he realized she was there. It wasn't as bright as his normal smiles, the smiles that warmed her on the inside.

"Padmé," he said. "Right on time."

He nodded in thanks to Mother Shmi, who gave Padmé a very pointed look before leaving. Vader took Padmé's hand and kissed it. He gently pulled her towards the small circular room where dinner was waiting for them. He pulled her chair out and helped her sit down before taking his own seat across the table.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

The smile dropped from his face. His eyes narrowed on her. Had the edges of his irises always been rimmed in red? The red appeared to bleed out into both the gold and white parts of his eye.

"How am I _feeling_?"

Mother Shmi was right. He was in a bad mood.

"From last night?" She kept her tone light. "With Ishita and Mother Shmi? Then you canceled our evening."

He had started to ease up the more she talked.

"Ah, yes. _That_. I had forgotten about it."

"You _forgot_ about it?" How had he forgotten about it? What else had happened? That wasn't the event that had put him in such a bad mood?

He picked up his wine glass and took a long sip. "Just the nature of the beast," he said.

"What beast?"

"Being the heir of the Empire," he said dully.

"So your current mood is due to something outside the harem?"

He narrowed his eyes at her again. "Yes," he answered curtly.

"Oh? What happened?"

"Perhaps I was not being obvious enough, so let me state this plainly. I do not wish to talk about it."

"You were being perfectly obvious. I just choose to ignore it." She placed her elbows on the table and folded her hands together. She placed her chin on the top of her hands. "It's a nice change of pace."

He looked dumbfounded for a moment. Then he scowled. "You are playing with fire, Padmé." He picked up his fork and started to eat.

She didn't move; she only continued to glare at him. His eyes kept flickering up at her.

"Fine," he mumbled. "I killed someone."

Her hands fell flat on the table and she leaned back. "That's it?"

" _That's it_?"

"You're Darth Vader. You're known for killing anyone who looks at you wrong."

"If that was the case, your body would be cooling as we speak. And I do not kill everyone who looks at me wrong," he said. She lifted an eyebrow at him. "I can't."

"You can't?"

He sighed. "Either their job is too important or the Emperor protects them."

"The Emperor protects them? You mean from you?"

"Yes. He has a list of people I absolutely cannot kill."

"Give a name."

He blinked. "What?"

"Who is someone who absolutely cannot kill but you would if you could."

He looked away in thought for a moment. "Krennic," he said.

She didn't know that name. She felt like she should, but she didn't. "Don't know who that is," she admitted.

Vader let out a short laugh. "Good," he said. "He's an annoying little prick in the Empire's weaponry department. He himself has very little talent, but he's good at collecting other people, having them do all the hard work, and then claim it as his own hard work."

"Is there someone I would know?"

"Dangerous request."

"Is it?"

"You never know who is listening or watching." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

She looked around the room then back at him. "Are you saying this isn't a private dinner?" He shrugged. "Now how do you decide which security guards get to watch your harem live feed while you're in here? Do they volunteer? Pull a short stick? Do they ever get hot and bothered? Or do you make sure they don't like such a thing?"

He snorted which bubbled into a laugh. It was a joyous sound and made her smile.

"No," he finally said between chuckles. "No. No one is watching inside of here. Not while I'm in here."

"Of course," she replied dryly.

Dinner continued in a lighthearted mood. Vader's annoyance and anger had eased away. Their laughter followed them through the night and into bed. They both laid on their side. Each one resting a hand on the pillow she kept between them. His pinky reached out and touched hers. He started to stroke it softly.

"Some of my capes and tunics are made from armorweave," he said. "But a whole dress?"

"Yes," Padmé said. "Several of my queen dresses were made from it."

"Naboo is a peaceful planet. What happened to make them put their queen in armorweave dresses?"

Padmé's pinky finger started to stroke his back. The two fingers gently rubbed against each other.

"There have been some assassination attempts."

"Any on you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "The Trade Federation?"

He laughed. Again, it was that beautiful sound that made her heart swell. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Ah, yes. _Them_. Silly me. I forgot."

"Are they on your 'Don't Kill List?'"

"Ohh?" he purred. He scooted closer. His face rested right next to his hand, which was next to her hand. She placed her head down on the pillow next to her hand. His eyes were bright and gold. There was no hint of red in them. "Have a request?"

"I wouldn't be against it if anything were to happen, is all I'm saying," she joked.

"Nute Gunray and Lott Dod are on the list, I'm afraid."

"Kriff," she cursed softly. He laughed. "Of course those two slimy bastards are protected by Palpatine."

He only laughed harder seeing her grumpy face. However, she couldn't keep it for long as soon they were both laughing.

* * *

When Vader awoke, the first thing he realized was how relaxed he was. There wasn't a single note of tension in his body. He felt so content. So at ease. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by Padmé's beautiful sleeping face. Both their heads rested on the pillow divider. Had he even moved during the night? Rolled over? Had they simply stayed like this? Both sleeping so close to another? Then he noticed their hands.

Their hands . . . were holding each other. Their fingers were laced together. When had _that_ happened? He sighed contentedly. He didn't move except for his eyes. They didn't travel far. They were almost always on her. He studied every inch of her face. The little moles and the roundness of her nose. The curve of her lips. Lips he wished to taste and kiss. What if he did kiss her right now? Would she wake up? Would she be angry? She would probably be angry. So he didn't disturb the peace. He just watched her sleep.

He wasn't sure how long it went on. He didn't even move to check the time, but eventually, she stirred and her eyes opened.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she replied. A small smile spread across her lips. She sat up and stretched, her hand slipped out of his. He instantly missed it. He sat up only to find her looking intently at him. "You're here."

"What does that mean?"

"You're usually gone when I wake up."

"Ah. I have no work today."

He rolled out of bed. He wore no nightshirt, only a long pair of sleeping pants. He stretched as he walked out of the bedroom and felt her eyes on him. He looked over his shoulder, and she quickly looked away. But her cheeks were bright red. Did she like what she saw?

"What about some breakfast?" he asked.

"Breakfast? I . . . uh . . . Don't know," she said. She was all flustered. It was cute.

"How about some waffles and fruit or-"

He had turned around and saw his mother waiting in the middle in the sitting room.

"I'm here to escort Padmé back to her room," Shmi said.

"What?" Vader said. "We were going to have breakfast."

"I'm afraid you already have a breakfast date lined up, my lord," she replied in a curt voice.

" _Who_?"

She glared at him. What was she trying to say? He didn't have anything lined up this morning.

"Now then, Padmé if you please," Shmi said as she headed towards the door.

"Wait. Wait. I don't have a breakfast date. Padmé you can stay."

"I . . . No, thank you," she said. Her cheeks were still bright red.

"She has declined your offer, my lord," Shmi said.

Vader only shot her nasty look. Whose side was she on? His or Padmé's? However, Shmi Skywalker only shot him a nasty glare right back.

"Well, at least let me escort you back to your room," he said smoothly.

Padmé nodded; Vader smiled, which he made sure to flash at his mother. He held out his arm, and Padmé looped hers through it.

"Don't linger too long, my lord," Shmi said. "Your presence can cause quite a disturbance in the harem."

He gave his mother a salute with his finger and led Padmé down the hall. They didn't say anything as they made their way slowly through the harem. A few other girls saw them, though they all kept their distance. Many bobbed their head in greeting then scurried away. No doubt to gossip to others.

"Thank you," Vader said when they reached her door.

"Thank you?"

He only smiled at her as he suddenly found himself at a loss of words. How could he word it? How she made him feel?

"Have a good day then," Padmé said as she stepped into her room.

He only nodded, still finding his tongue-tied. The door slid closed. He stood there for a few seconds before he turned away. He did not make his way out, instead wound his way through a few hallways until he came to a tile-paved walkway. On either side were large flower bushes that were heavy with red flowers. There was a single doorway at the end of the walkway. This room was away from any other rooms.

Most of the girls' rooms were the same. There were variations in layouts due to placement. However, there were a few rooms that were slightly bigger or better. This was one of them. It was private with a lovely flower garden in front of it. There was another garden behind it, and there were large windows that gave plenty of views of both. He paused at the door, sighed, then entered his personal bypass code. The door slid open and he stepped into the room.

It was a mess. Furniture had been overturned or thrown about. Pillows and blankets were tossed everywhere. Glass littered the floor from broken vases or other items.

"Looks like you had quite a tantrum," Vader called out.

Something deeper in the room shifted.

"I'm tempted to call off any cleaning droids," he said as he carefully stepped into the room. His feet were bare, and he was not in the mood to damage them. "You should clean up your own mess."

"Why must you be so cruel?"

He chuckled. "I assure you, my dear, this is not what my cruelty looks like."

Ishita slowly stood up. She was a mess. Her hair was knotted and her face was puffy. There were deep bags under her eyes. She wore a loose cotton nightgown. It had been a full day since he had ordered her confined to her room.

"I hope you have thought over what happened," he said as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

She stiffened. "I have."

"And?" This felt awkward as if he was a parent chastising a child.

"I crossed a line," she said. "I insulted the Matron Mother and received appropriate punishment."

"The slap or being locked up in your room?"

She pursed her lips. This was hard for her.

"The Matron Mother is a free woman. A citizen of the Empire. I am nothing but a humble slave who is at the mercy of your judgment, my lord."

"Cut the shavit, Ishita," Vader barked. She jumped a little. "I deal with groveling and bootlicking all the time outside this harem. I don't need it from you. You're not even good or sincere at it." Fire returned to her eyes. There was the Ishita he knew. "I don't want this kind of drama in my harem," he growled pointing a finger at her. "You would not be the first girl I've gotten rid of, and we both know what happens to Chedomir girls."

Her face paled and she swallowed hard. When he bought her from Chedomir, he had signed an agreement that if he wished to get rid of her, he would return her back to Chedomir. She couldn't be sold off to another owner.

"I understand, my lord," she said demurely. She looked down at the ground.

"Good," he said. "Your room confinement has been lifted."

He turned and left. He left the harem through a more direct route instead of going through the ready room. He wasn't surprised to find his mother waiting for him in his bedroom.

"Ah excellent," she said. "Just in time for breakfast."

"I don't have a breakfast date," he muttered as he walked over to his dresser. He opened a drawer and started digging through it.

"Yes, you do. With me."

He let out a long sigh. "Mom. I was this close to having Padmé stay."

"She didn't want to stay."

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me?"

"I am. You have to give her some space and time to herself. She just spent all night with you and will do so again tonight. Plus, as I said, you already have plans."

"I don't remember you telling me these plans," he said as he pulled out a pair of comfortable pants.

"You weren't informed, but we need to talk."

He kicked off his sleep pants and slipped into the other pair. "About what?"

"You received a package from the Emperor."

He stilled as his blood ran cold. No doubt his face had lost some color like Ishita's had moments ago. "A package?" he asked. "Where is it?" He grabbed a fresh shirt from the dresser and left the room not even bothering to put shoes on.

His mother was on his heels. "I have it in the east dining room. With breakfast."

He scowled. He wasn't hungry but made his way to a large dining room. On one side of the table was a breakfast set for two, and on the other side was a medium-sized black box. He walked over to it and looked in. It was filled with datapads. What was this about? He pulled out one and turned it on. Once he realized what it was, he threw it back into the box with a growl.

"Ani?"

His mother placed a small hand on his arm. He looked down at her. Her eyes were big and large and so full of worry.

"I guess we do need to talk," he said. Despite the excellent night's sleep he had just gotten, he felt tired. "These datapads are potential brides the Emperor wants me to look over."

Shmi's eyes darted to the box. "All of them? That's . . . so many. Ani . . . what happened?"

He grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it. "Let's sit down, shall we?"


	20. Chapter 20

Vader absentmindedly poked at his breakfast with his fork. His mother was pacing in front of him. She hadn't touched any of her food.

"A bride or a baby," Shmi said.

"Yes," he said.

He had told his mother about the decisions the Emperor was forcing him to make by his birthday.

"And if you refuse?" she said in a soft wavering voice.

"Best not to think about it," he said. His voice was hard.

His mother paused in her pacing and looked at him. Her face completely wrinkled with worry. He shielded her from his darkness, but he knew he couldn't hide all of it. She had seen his scars and comforted him when he had nightmares. She knew there was something sinister lurking around the Emperor, and it was why she was so against Vader spending time with him.

Vader smiled softly realizing his mother would fight Sidious barehanded if it meant keeping her son safe. He had a comical image of his mother slapping Sidious on the head. He loved her deeply for being his defender, but that was also why he shielded her away from it. Just like Shmi didn't want to see Vader hurt, he did not want to see his mother hurt. She was safer not knowing.

"Well . . . I mean we can contact the medical team. They can start fertility treatments and monitor the girls' cycles. Or . . . we can look over all these candidates. Ani, what do you want?"

"I don't know," he muttered. "Honestly? Neither one. But I have to pick."

"A baby might be easier," Shmi said softly. Vader scowled. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't want one. Not like this. You want it to be special. You want to be a father. You still can."

He looked down at his lap with a huge lump in his throat. How could he tell her? How could he tell her that his child would most likely be stolen away, especially if they were Force sensitive? That he would look down at his child's face while he put two fingers on its forehead to suck the life right out of it.

Which is why this didn't make sense. He understood why Sidious was pressing him to have children, but why make it public? If the rumor was supposed to slip out at his birthday party, then everyone would be expecting to see the baby. There would be intense public interest. What would happen when it was announced it had suddenly died? Is that the kind of media attention Sidious wanted?

If it wasn't, then what was the other game? Vader would keep the child? It would grow up normally in the harem? Somehow, he doubted that. If the child had any Force abilities there was no way, especially if it wasn't Vader's official heir. So what was Sidious playing at? This entire Empire was nothing more than a chessboard. What square was Sidious trying to get Vader to? As far as Sidious was concerned, he would rule forever. He didn't truly care about securing the line of the Empire. Why would it matter if Vader married or had children?

Perhaps Vader was wrong. Perhaps Sidious did care about securing the line. A cold chill ran through Vader. Did Sidious suspect that he planned . . . Surely on some level, he had to. It was the way of the Sith and the only way a Sith could become a true master was to kill their master. But did he suspect Vader's plans were already in motion? Was he planning for his death?

He was missing something. Sidious had a pawn or a move out there Vader didn't know about. Or was he just being paranoid? It could just all be a cruel game from Sidious. Just another way to rub salt in Vader's wounds. Another way to remind Vader he was in charge here. Vader didn't have the freedom to live how he wanted. He lived by Sidious' will.

So what was it? What was really going on? And what was the best way to move forward? His mind spun as he considered all these alternatives.

"You have a small bit of time to think about it," his mother said, still standing next to him. She gave him another squeeze on the shoulder. "But you can't wait too long. Your birthday is fast approaching."

"I know," he muttered. "I know."

* * *

Padmé was pleasantly surprised Vader had picked out a rather comfortable loose-fitting outfit for her. It was made of soft materials and felt like pajamas or lounging clothes. When she entered the harem room, Vader was sitting at the small table they ate at but there was no food. As she walked over she noticed a game board was laid down on top. She didn't recognize it and its series of concentric circles. Each circle had a bunch of smaller circles drawn on it. These small circles had lines connecting them to other circles in the other rings.

She sat down in her chair. "Are we playing a game tonight?"

"I had hoped so," he said with a warm smile. "Ever played Trade?" He nodded at the board.

"No," she said. "I'm not familiar with it."

His smile grew as he placed two bags onto the table. One was white and the other black. He opened them up and poured them out. Black and white round plastoid tokens clattered onto the table. She picked up a black token and noticed not all the tokens were the same. The one she was holding had the number 10 written on it, but others had different numbers like 1 or 25.

Vader said, "Each of these tokens is worth the amount written on them. To win the game, you must collect as many credits as you can. However, only the tokens of your color count towards your total."

He started to lay out the tokens on the board. She noticed he placed only pieces worth 1credit on the outside circle in an alternating black and white pattern. The next circle had the 5-credit tokens, then the 10's, followed by 25's, 50's, and lastly were the two 100 tokens. The number of tokens got smaller as each ring got smaller.

"We take turns," he said. "You have to start from the outside circle. Each turn you're allowed to take one token. However, you can only hold ten tokens at a time in your hand. Once you reach ten, you grab an eleventh piece but must discard a token at the end of your turn. You can't grab a token from the next ring unless the tokens it's connected to in the ring before it has been taken."

So that's what the small lines were for. She noticed a 25-credit token had two lines connecting to two 10-credit tokens. So that 25-credit token couldn't be taken until the two 10-credit tokens were gone. That made sense they couldn't go after the larger amounts at the beginning. They had to work their way through the rings.

"But you said only my colored pieces will be counted," she said. "Does that mean I must take only my color?"

"No," he said. He wore his devilish smile. "You can take either colored token. Again, only your colored tokens count towards the final count."

"But I can claim your tokens and prevent you from having them."

His golden eyes seemed to twinkle. "Yes," he said. "You have to find a balance between collecting enough of your own tokens while also preventing me from collecting mine."

"While you'll be doing the same for me," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly! But . . ." He picked up a white token and pulled out a marker. "Playing plain old Trade is boring. I thought we could make this more interesting." He wrote something on the token and then handed it to her.

"Fifty thousand?" she asked. It was only a 10-credit token.

"Fifty thousand off your debt," he said.

She stilled. "What?" she whispered.

"If this token is one of your final ten tokens at the end of the game, I will take off fifty thousand credits from your debt."

She was stunned. He was just going to simply give her fifty thousand credits by playing a silly game?

"And what of your tokens?" she asked, eying the black pieces.

Oh, that cursed devilish smile of his. He picked up a black 10-credit piece, scribbled on it, and placed it back down.

"A kiss on the cheek," she read out loud. She glared up at him.

He laughed. "I have no interest in earning credits. Here." He tossed her the marker. "Write whatever you want on your white tokens. The lower amounts should be for smaller stuff. The high amount, well the more daring the request can be."

"No sex," she barked at him.

He gasped dramatically, looking offended. " _Me_? Of course not. We must write things the other would be comfortable with . . . or at least not too far out of their comfort zone." He winked.

"No nudity," she growled.

"Of course. But let's make the 100-credit piece a little bit more interesting. Here." He passed her a small piece of flimsi paper. "Write what you want for the 100-credit piece on that paper. It will be a secret." She took the paper. "But you can't write for me to free you or completely pay off your debt."

"Too far outside your comfort zone?" she asked.

"Mmm. Perhaps. So, do you want to play?"

To free up some of her debt . . . She looked at all the white tokens. She could free up a good portion of it. She could also ask him for other things.

"Very well," she said.

"Excellent!"

He picked up a black token and started to write on it with a new marker he pulled from his lap. She picked up a 10-credit token and wrote fifty thousand credits. Vader placed down his token, which read cuddle on the couch. They continued writing. For the most part, Padmé stuck with credit amounts to free up her debt. Vader's were also all similar: watch a holomovie together, go flying again, Vader gets to go to the weekly sabacc game again.

Her mind kept going over what to put down for the 100-credit token. She could put a large sum like one million credits. That would be a huge dent in her twenty million debt. But there was so much more she could ask for. She could ask him to take her on a date outside the harem, but would that be too much? Would he allow it? She pursed her lips as she thought through several scenarios. A tour of his palace wouldn't be bad. She suddenly became aware of the weight of the gold collar around her throat. It had been some time she had noticed it as it had faded away with time.

She glanced at the blank white paper, wrote her request down, folded it up, and slipped it under the edge of the game board. She looked up at Vader who had already finished labeling all of his tokens.

"You didn't cheat just now?" she asked.

"Cheat?"

"Did you read my mind to figure out what I wrote?"

"Padmé, you wound me. Of course, I didn't."

She huffed.

"Shall we start? You may go first."

She cautiously took one of the white 1-credit tokens from the outermost ring. Vader did the same but took a black one. Not like there was any other move they could make until they cleared up the path to the next ring. Her second token she took a black one, so she could move to the next ring in her next move. But Vader snatched the available 5-credit token.

"Hey," she said.

"This game isn't about playing nice," he said.

The game continued with each taking a token until they both had a full hand of ten. After that, they would take a token, then get rid of one by placing it into a discard pile. She quickly realized this game involved a lot of strategies as you had to try to predict your opponent's moves. She had to decide which pieces were worth keeping away from Vader at the cost of her own.

Soon they were in the final moves of the game. Padmé realized a few turns ago that she would be able to get to the inner circle first. Both 100-credit tokens would open up at the same time, so she would have the choice to either take hers or his.

Which one? If she took the white one she would win the game and also get her request, but Vader would still have one turn left. He would get the black 100-credit token. He wouldn't have enough tokens to beat her final score, but he would get his request.

So she could take his token and prevent that from happening. She would lose, but she wouldn't have to deal with whatever his request was.

But . . . He had said the requests wouldn't be too uncomfortable. What was the worst he could have written on there? Vader picked up a 50-credit black token that was labeled 'the middle pillow goes away.' She frowned. She had wanted to claim that piece, but it would have meant giving up her advantage of reaching the middle first. Sacrifices had to be made.

It was soon her final turn. Vader smiled, folded his hands together, and rested his chin on top of them. "Well, what will you choose?" he purred.

She ignored him as focused on the two tokens. One black. One white. Both 100 credits. Both lacking any markered-written requests. Which token? Either they both get nothing or both get their request. She went back and forth. Black. White. Black. White. She reached forward and grabbed both pieces.

"Hey now that's cheating," Vader said.

"Hold out your hand."

He did so, and she dropped a token into it. He held the black token up. She placed the white100-credit token into her set and removed one of the tokens to make a complete set of ten.

"I win," she said.

He leaned back in his chair. "I suppose you did, and what about your prize?"

She pulled out the folded white piece of paper and handed it to him. Her heart was racing. He opened it up. His smile fell. Her heart tightened. Was it too much?

"I can change it," she said quickly. "If you won't- can't-"

"No," he said. "Wait here."

He stood up and left the harem completely. She sagged into her seat staring at her tokens. She quickly ran up her total amount. 215,025 credits would be taken off her debt. It barely made a dent in the 20 million total, but it was progress. Vader returned, walked straight to her, and stepped up behind her. His flesh hand gently pulled her hair to the side. She stilled. She could feel him touching the collar.

Padmé closed her eyes. She could hear the faint humming of the locking device. The collars weren't just a flimsi piece of cloth. Small thin wires were woven inside of them to prevent removal. If removed without the device, it could shock or even kill the wearer. She was familiar with the process of using an illegal device that was able to tune into different frequencies. It could be time-consuming before they finally found the right match and the collar unlatched.

There was a small but clear clicking sound as the latches came undone. Her hands immediately came up and grabbed the collar. She ripped it off and held it in her hands. It was so strange. It was something so simple, but it felt so heavy. She let it slip through her fingers and fall on the table. Then she was moving. Pushing away from the table, rushing through the sitting room, into the bedroom, and into the refresher. Both hands were flat on the counter as she pushed herself towards the mirror.

It was gone.

At least for the moment. Her request had been whenever she was in this room with Vader, the collar would be removed. It would be perhaps too much to ask for its removal completely, but at least in these small moments, she was without it.

The collar was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

Padmé's fingers gently pressed against her exposed neck. The skin where the collar had been didn't appear that much different. It was a bit pink but otherwise normal, but it was _free_. The gold harem collar was gone. A long tense breath left her that she hadn't realized she had been holding. She turned around to face Vader ready to thank him, but a sudden wave of emotion crashed into her as her eyes grew watery. Vader placed his hands gently on her shoulders and gave them a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"I . . . I . . ." Padmé mumbled. "I . . . want to . . ."

The tears started to roll down her cheeks. Vader's flesh hand slid up her neck and cupped her cheek. With his thumb, he started to brush away the tears.

"You don't need to say anything," he said in a soft voice. "I know the feeling. The relief."

He knew the feeling? That was something she stored away for later. Her emotions were all over the place and she wasn't in the most rational of moods. Especially with him so close. Her hands rose up and she placed them on his chest. He was warm to the touch and she could just make out the beat of his heart.

"Thank you," she whispered. She didn't meet his gaze and looked at her hands.

He let out a soft chuckle. "I don't know why you're thanking me. You won a game. The prize. It was my duty to provide if I could."

Finally, she looked up at his golden eyes. "But you didn't have to accept my request," she said. "You don't have to do any of this."

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

He gave a small smile. "Because I want to see you happy."

"Why?" she pushed. She took a step closer to him closing the already small gap between them. Their bodies were almost flushed. " _Why_? Is this all to get me into your bed?"

"What- no! Not everything is about sex."

"In here it is. This is a harem. I am a slave, a harem girl. You are my master. You could have me stripped and chained up and then raped me over and over again."

He briefly glanced away, but his eyes were soon back on her. "I don't-"

"Don't what?" she demanded. "You don't force yourself on your girls? And yet you willing accept them as your slaves? How often do they say no to you? How often do they say yes to you out of fear? Fear you'll take them anyways? Fear that this is what they must do as this is their place? You said it yourself, this is all some know. And yet . . . and yet . . . this harem. This place. Why are you so kind to them? Your harem is so beautiful. The rules are so lax. The girls can be comfortable."

"Good," he said. He had tensed up while she had talked. "I didn't want this place to be a dungeon."

"It doesn't have to be a harem, either."

He searched her eyes as his brows furrowed. Had he never considered simply getting rid of his harem? He didn't have to play with the twisted societal expectations of Palpatine's Empire.

"It doesn't have to be like this," she whispered. "You could . . ."

"Could what?" he asked. She expected anger and harsh words, but he sounded tired. "Free them? Always circling back to that." He sighed. "I wish it were that simple, Padmé."

"It can be. I don't see what's stopping you. What does it matter if Lord Vader has a harem or not? You could be the change in the Empire. You could-"

"Stop," he said. His gloved hand squeezed her shoulder. "You don't know what you're asking of me."

"I do," she said. "I'm asking you to be bold and daring and perhaps a bit scandalous." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm asking you to change this galaxy."

His face softened. "If only I could," he whispered.

She pressed her body against him and her hands cupped his face. "You can," she whispered back.

His head lowered towards hers. His glove hand slid down her back and wrapped around her waist.

"One day," he said as his forehead rested against hers. He was so close. His gold eyes were so big. "One day when Palpatine is gone. When I'm the Emperor."

"You don't have to wait."

"You don't know Palpatine," he said. His voice was sad. "What he . . . " He softly shook his head. "I'm limited. Everyone sees me as the second most powerful man in the Empire, but I wear an invisible collar with Palpatine holding the leash."

"Then break free of it," she said.

"You make everything sound so easy."

"You make everything sound so hard."

His flesh hand wove into her hair as it slid around to the back of her head. Her own hands did the same. Their eyes hadn't left the other's. It was she who made the first move, who pushed her lips against his. He hesitated, perhaps due to shock, but only for a moment. Then he was kissing her back. Their lips parted at the same time and they eagerly explored the other's mouth. His arm around her waist tightened and she was pressed against him.

He felt so good. His kisses were like warm honey and velvet. Her whole body was alight and flushed with warmth. She pulled gently on his bottom lip as her hands tightened in his hair making sure he couldn't leave. Making sure they were close. He let out a small pleased moan that caused the heat low and deep inside of her to flare up.

He tasted so good. He felt so good. She wanted more of him. She wanted-

She gasped as she pulled away. Vader was oblivious to her internal struggle. His lips only slid off of hers and down to her neck. He started to kiss and suck there, and she just stood there. Her mind reeling. What was she doing? She had almost lost herself . . . but by Shiraya, his mouth felt so good. She felt herself melting under his touch all over again. He left a trail of kisses along her neck and back up to her cheek and soon their mouths were together again.

She should pull away. She should stop this. But she couldn't deny another part of her not only wanted this but wanted _more_. But reason finally won out. She slipped out of his arms and quickly left the bathroom.

"Padmé?" he called after her. She heard his footsteps following her. "Padmé? Did I do something wrong? Did-"

"No," she said. She turned around and looked at him knowing her face was a blushing pink. "I'm just hungry," she lied.

He frowned but nodded his head. "Very well. Let's clean up the game and I'll call in the serving droid."

They walked back to the table still littered with their game. She eyed the black 100-credit token.

"What was the prize for your piece?" she asked.

He smiled. That sexy devious smile that caused fresh heat inside of her to light up. He reached over and pulled out his folded piece of paper and handed it to her. She unfolded it, read it, paused, then read it again. She looked up at him. His devious smile had morphed into a large stupid smile that took up his whole face.

And then she laughed. And he laughed, too.

"I guess this is my fault," she said.

"Well you did give me the idea," he said.

* * *

Darth Vader threw the datapad containing the notes of today's Imperial High Command meeting on to his desk as he passed it by. He came to a stop at the window. Imperial Military Command Headquarters was built to withstand an attack by a military-class star cruiser if needed. There weren't a lot of windows, but Vader's personal office, that of Supreme Commander, had a decent sized one that overlooked the main entrance plaza. It wasn't much to look out. The symbol of the Empire, the large cog, was etched into the duracrete ground and was surrounded by blood-red flags.

The area surrounding the base was bare and flat to create landing fields for starships, though they rarely docked on the planet unless they were part of the First Fleet in charge of protecting the planet. But Vader wasn't even looking at that nor the distant spires of skyscrapers or lines of traffic. He wasn't even thinking about his job though he had plenty to do especially after the High Command meeting. He had orders to give. Fleets needed to be moved. Troops had to be deployed. There were orders to give. Missions to assign. Admirals needed to be checked in on.

Yet, Vader didn't give any of that a passing thought. His mind was on his master's . . . current _mission_ for Vader. Find a bride or have a baby. Vader scowled. It had only been two days since the command had been given, but his mother was right- he couldn't waste too much time deciding. His birthday was fast approaching.

He had looked over some of the datapads the Emperor had sent over. Vader recognized many of the brides-to-be as ladies of Empire's high society. Many he had met before; a good number he had fucked. But he didn't want to marry any of them. But the other option . . . a _baby_. . .

A memory flashed before his eyes. He was eighteen and still had his right arm. His fingers trembled as they lowered and rested on the forehead of a small and far too pale and quiet baby on the transfer table. His other hand rested on his master's forehead.

No.

_No._

He would not provide Sidious any more fuel even if . . . Even if it did help Vader in the long run. Despite how much he hated the transfers, he needed Sidious to keep doing them. For one, it kept Vader in power. For two . . . well he had his plans. Plans he wondered if Sidious knew about it. Surely Sidious suspected something. All good Sith apprentices plotted to overthrow and kill their master. Vader wouldn't be a Sith without thinking of such a thing. But did Sidious suspect Vader's _current_ plans?

Could his plans be sped up? Could he kill Sidious and claim the throne before his birthday?

He folded his arms across his chest as he thought through the intricate web he had created. There were still pieces not yet ready and if pushed them . . . if things went too fast . . . it risked detection. He had been plotting and putting this plan together for three years now. He couldn't risk it now.

He sighed. Sidious would live to see his birthday, and that meant Vader still had to play the loyal apprentice. So he had to pick a baby or a wife . . .

Padmé came to his mind. He recalled her delicious lips from last night and the feel of her skin on his fingertips as he held her tight and close. What would their children look like? Beautiful. Wonderful. Absolute little angels . . . but . . . He sighed again. Padmé would not be willing to have his child, much less on such a time limit. There was Ishita who would be very willing . . . Vader's face twisted into a frown. He didn't want children with Ishita.

Perhaps it was better to go the wife route. A wife could always be divorced. Plus, he might be able to push the wedding off to where Sidious died first. Then Vader, as Emperor, could just cancel the wedding.

Yes.

That seemed like a good plan, but that meant he still had to pick a bride.

* * *

Padmé paced from one end of her room to the other. She was filled with an anxious energy that buzzed under her skin. It made her restless. Her thoughts raced around about her plans to escape. She knew where Vader's personal hangar was located, which was where he kept a Nubian N-1 Starfighter. It was a ship Padmé knew very well. Only downside was it didn't have a hyperdrive, so even if she did get Vader's personal clearance codes to leave the atmosphere, she wouldn't be able to go far. But she could go elsewhere on the planet and possibly find a different ride off.

Her hand came up and rested on the gold collar around her throat. It had been placed back around her neck this morning. Inside the harem room with Vader, it could come off. Could she distract him and sneak out without it on? Get to the hanger and get in the N-1? How would she distract him? Get him drunk? She had only seen him casually drink wine with his dinner. Sneak away while he was sleeping? Possible. How light of a sleeper was he? She might have to test that out.

But even if she did get past Vader, there was still the palace security that she didn't know how to get past. Until she did, she still had other options like perhaps Vader taking her out on a date. She had debated writing that out on her 100-credit token when they were playing Trade, but Vader would probably be too suspicious and too on guard for her to slip away. It would be better if it was his idea. Let his arrogance blind him.

There was also the matter of talking to Aruna about what she knew about Saché. Aruna didn't take her meals in the dining hall, so Padmé hadn't seen her since that night playing cards two weeks ago. Tonight would be the last night of Vader's deal. Then perhaps Padmé would have some more free time to find Aruna and talk to her.

Was it possible Saché was still alive? Even after all this time? It was . . . possible. Padmé thought of Vader's Matron Mother. She was an older woman who had survived being a harem girl. Saché could do it. If anyone could, it would be her.

But could she survive the Emperor and his inner harem? Could any girl? There were . . . so many rumors regarding that harem . . . and none of them were good. And if that was Saché's fate . . . Padmé had to know. She had to ask Aruna.

She went over everything again and again as she paced the room, but she made no progress in her plans. She only stopped her ruminations when there was a knock at her door. She opened it and a serving droid walked in carrying a flat white box with a satin pink ribbon around it. It placed the package on her bed then left without a word. Padmé opened the card that was stuck on top. The handwriting was sloppy, and she assumed it must be Vader's.

_Here is your outfit for tonight._

She undid the bow and opened the box. Her cheeks turned pink just staring at it.

* * *

Shmi had noticed her son seemed excited for tonight's date with Padmé. She had never seen him quite like this before. It was going beyond just lust, but she wondered if Vader himself was aware of that. Perhaps there was a way she could tactfully bring it up with him.

Tonight was the last night of Padmé's week-long sleepovers, and Shmi had arranged a dinner with Vader tomorrow as they were supposed to discuss his plan regarding the Emperor's demand. They couldn't waste any more time.

It was a shame Padmé could not fill either role. As far as Shmi knew, Padmé and Vader had not slept together yet. It was doubtful the former queen would be interested in having his child. And a harem girl as the future Empress? Doubtful the Emperor would approve much less the rest of the Empire, especially in this twisted and stained galaxy.

But what if Anakin _did_?

What if he did take a harem girl as a wife? As the future Empress? A slave? Someone who had been kidnapped and drugged and degraded to one of the lowest rungs in this galaxy? What if Anakin elevated her? What would happen?

Perhaps she would suggest Padmé's name tomorrow night and see how Anakin responded. For now she had tonight to focus on. She stood in the waiting room. Tiara and Endzella sat near the chair where they would prepare Padmé's hair and make up. Shmi glanced at the racks of clothing. Vader hadn't picked out an outfit for Padmé tonight. Would she be the one to choose?

Though when Padmé entered, she wore a slinky white robe that had small detailing in pale pink and yellow. Tiara and Endzella gasped delightedly and Padmé's face turned pink. Shmi raised an eyebrow as she wondered what was under the robe. Padmé had never been interested in anything sexy. In fact she often went as far as she could in the opposite direction. And while she seemed embarrassed, she didn't seem angry.

Hair and make up didn't take long. Endzella joked there was no point in doing something too fancy if it was just going to come down again soon. Padmé was quiet and only turned redder. She continued to be silent even as Shmi escorted her down the hall to the harem room, where of course her son was waiting. Interestingly enough, he was wearing a matching robe complete with the pink and yellow details.

"Thank you Matron Mother," Vader said. His focus was completely on Padmé, who was doing her best not to look at him. Her cheeks were still a bright pink.

Shmi nodded and slowly turned away wondering what nonsense her son had thought of and wondered if this would bring the two closer together. She would find out tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

Vader's cheeks were slightly pink. Had putting on this ridiculous outfit also caused him to blush? Was he capable of shame over such a thing? He always seemed so fearless and carefree, especially when it came to the more . . . erotic things.

"Who gets to take off their robe first?" he asked.

"I was the winner," Padmé said, folding her arms across her chest. "Only fair the loser goes first."

His eyebrows shot up and he smiled. "I suppose that's fair."

His hands grabbed at the sash on his waist, and she noticed that the glove on his right hand was white satin matching the robe. He slowly untied the sash, let it fall to the floor, before slowly pulling his robe open and letting it fall. She couldn't help herself. Her eyes immediately were going up and down his body taking everything in, and there was _a lot_ to take in.

Vader's 100-credit request was that they both wear matching lacey lingerie. Padmé had joked about such a thing a few nights ago.

Her eyes went first to his groin. His penis sat in a white lace pocket that bulged due to his size. There was a small dainty pink bow at the top of the pocket. A single white strap hung low on his hips as it looped around back. He spun around showing off the thin strip running down between his well-toned cheeks. Around his waist, he had a thicker band of lace acting as a garter belt. A thin strap followed the curve of each butt cheek as it attached to another band around each upper thigh, and there was a matching set of straps on the front side, too. There was a tiny pink bow on each leg. Lastly, he wore a pair of six-inch strappy high heels.

Her eyes traveled up. The top looked like a bra as it had a deep V cut with triangular lace pieces over the breasts. A strap wrapped around his chest right under the breasts and a bit of lace that flared out from it. Despite looking like women's wear, it was clearly made for a man. The breast pieces were flat, and while the fit was skimpy, it did fit his muscles.

"Well?" he asked as he twisted his body into a pose to show off his nice backside and front side at the same time. "Like what you see?"

Padmé's cheeks were burning, but there was a smile on her lips that hadn't faded away.

"It's your turn," Vader said as he struck a new pose.

Her cheeks burned hotter as her hands slowly grabbed at her own sash. It didn't take long before her robe was gently tossed to the floor. She didn't know what to do with arms. She wanted to cover herself up; fold her arms across her breasts or something.

Her outfit matched Vader's completely to the thong, garter belt, heels, revealing top, and dainty little pink bows. Vader grabbed his chin and smiled as he looked her up and down her. She could feel his eyes as they lingered on her breasts and groin.

"Are we going to eat?" she asked suddenly and already over with this.

"Dinner is waiting," he said, but didn't move.

She glared at him, spun around, and marched towards the small dining room. She heard a soft whistle behind her.

"That's a great view," he called out, which only caused her to walk faster and throw herself into her chair.

He sat down with a huge pleased smile on his face.

"I must ask, Lord Vader," she said, "how did you acquire these outfits so fast? Did you already have them? Or did you buy them this morning?"

"You'd be surprised at what a simple drop of my name can do," he said far too smugly.

"And I'm sure that name usage also comes with a hefty price tag," she said dully.

He shrugged. "I don't mind spending the credits if it's on-" His eyes flashed down to her breasts then back up to her face with that stupid smile. "-things I like."

"You know such habits could be considered a dangerous weakness for someone in your position."

His smile fell for a fraction, but then it returned and this time it was that devilish smile. The one that sent an uncomfortable chill through her.

"Ohh, there have been plenty. Those who see me as too young, too inexperienced and naive. Those who only think of my reputation with the ladies."

"And yet not your reputation with murdering and conquering?"

There was a slight nod of his head. "They don't consider it. Who are they to involve themselves in military matters? Surely, this boy cannot be _that_ dangerous. It's all just rumors. Let's see what we can get him to do if we lure him into bed with a pretty woman."

"Don't you get tired of it?" she asked. "People judging you on your age and how good looking you are?"

"You think I'm good looking?" He perked up like a puppy.

She ignored him and pushed on. "But not on your mind? Your intellect?" The smile had fallen away as he contemplated her words. "If they judged you based on your merits, your military victories for example, I doubt they would be so quick to try to use you."

"But it makes it so much easier to use them when they misjudge me," he said.

"So you purposefully act like a horny playboy prince?"

"If they're foolish enough to fall for it, why shouldn't I?"

"But if you're going to be Emperor, don't you think that at some point you will need to correct that misunderstanding? Aren't you just setting yourself up for a fight? It could be years of people whispering behind your back and gossiping on the holonet about who you're sleeping with instead of your policies and laws once your crowned."

He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. His eyes narrowed in on her; she held his gaze for a long moment before she looked away and started to eat her meal. Eventually, he started to eat as well, but the silence between them was thick. It was too uncomfortable, but she could tell he was thinking about her words.

"Why do you care?"

Padmé had just put her glass to her lips to take a sip but had paused. He was staring at her intently with those gold eyes of his.

"Hmm?" she asked as she put her glass down without taking a sip.

"This isn't the first time you've expressed concern about my image and how I'm perceived by the galaxy. Why do you care? Let's be honest, you're not a fan of the Empire. If you think this will hurt me and my connection to the Empire, why bring it up?"

"Because it's frustrating. I know you can be so much more. If you put the same amount of time and effort and resources as you do into your harem to the Empire . . . I wonder what it would become."

His face softened with the barest hint of a smile. He didn't say anything, instead, he returned to his meal.

But she stood by what she said. There was more to him than his reputation. A part that he didn't like to show off proudly like he did some of the other sides. A softer side. And she understood it. As queen she used the elaborate dresses and makeup and headpieces as a way to distract and mislead people into thinking she was too girly, too vain, and focused on her looks. The Nubian queen looks were more than just tradition; they were also armor and a weapon.

Which is why she could see Vader using his public image that was stained with constant gossip to his advantage. But she also felt like it was holding him back, especially if he was to become the future Emperor. Not that she wanted to see the Empire continue but she would rather it do well then not. If it started to crack it would be the billions of ordinary people who would suffer. Not the rich and powerful.

Vader could stop it. Change it. He could be so much more than his predecessor.

He stood up without a word and walked into the sitting room. She followed after him but didn't approach. His back was to her, and she couldn't help but look at his butt. _Force_ , he was well sculpted. Her cheeks grew hot and she forced her eyes up his back and noticed all the scars.

" _I'm limited. Everyone sees me as the second most powerful man in the Empire, but I wear an invisible collar with Palpatine holding the leash."_

He had claimed that those scars came from learning to wield a lightsaber, but who or what was he practicing with? Plus . . . not all of these looked like they came from a laser sword. She had seen plenty of scars with helping harem girls, and she knew what whip lashes scarred over looked like.

She hadn't realized she had stepped up to him until she placed her hand gently against his back along a long scar that ran diagonally across his back. He flinched but didn't do anything else. Her fingers ran along the scar; it was uneven and jagged. A lightsaber should have left a smooth mark, a burn instead of something that looked like it had ripped up the skin.

"You know," he said softly. She leaned forward to hear him better. "You could be so much more too."

There was a small moment of silence. Of stillness. Then he turned around. Her fingers grazed along his skin, so as he faced her, her hand was now against his chest.

"Why are you wasting your time hunting down slavers and harem girls?" he asked.

Anger boiled up from her stomach. Her face twisted and she pursed her lips as she readied her retort, but he didn't react. He stayed calm. Her hand rose and fell from his even breathing.

His flesh hand came out and slowly laid on top of her hand.

"I'm not saying that wasn't noble of you to do, but . . . you . . . there is a power in you. I don't know how to explain it. But you have a fire, an inner strength, and I can only imagine what it was like you were a queen. Probably blinding. I just know that if you put your mind to it, you could do amazing things."

"Like what?" she asked unconsciously, taking another step closer. It was getting warm.

"Maybe instead of tackling small-time slavers, ever thought about tackling the problem at its root? Like in the Senate?"

"You know Queen Jamillia asked if I would become senator of Naboo."

"And you said no."

"I . . . There was something I had to do."

Her fingers curled into a loose fist. His hand tightened on top of hers. He stepped forward, closing the space between them. Their bodies were flushed and she felt his skin brush against hers. His cold metal hand still in its satin glove wrapped around her waist bringing her even closer. His flesh hand left her hand gently rested right under her chin.

She looked into those golden honey eyes of his, and everything seemed to melt away as she grew warmer and warmer. He made the first move as he leaned in for the kiss, but her hands slid around his neck and her fingers wove into his hair.

And oh, there were his lips. Soft and plump and his tongue. He was intoxicating. Delicious. Their lips opened and their tongues danced along with each other. They gasped for breath whenever they could. His flesh hand wrapped around her back and slid down low to her butt and gave it a squeeze. She couldn't help but moan and arch her back from his touch. By the gods, she was so hot and she wanted him.

She couldn't deny it anymore. She _wanted_ him.

She pushed him, and he stepped back until he fell onto the sofa. She was there immediately as she crawled onto his lap and straddled him. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she pulled his face back to hers and soon they were kissing again. His hands undid the buckle of her bra and pulled it off. They didn't stop touching. His eyes never moved away from her, but his hands grabbed and squeezed her breasts.

She moaned as he lightly pinched her nipples and gave her breasts another squeeze. She pushed forward and grinded against him. She could feel his cock hardening and soon it was standing erect with only thin lace separating him from her wet and hot folds. A shiver of excitement and anticipation ran through her, and she leaned against him. They were completely flushed with her breasts against his chest and his cock pressed against her pussy.

Both his hands had come up to the sides of her face as he held her and kissed her.

"Mmmm, Padmé," he said between kisses. She didn't respond. Only kept kissing. "Padmé."

"Hmmm?" she said not wanting to waste breath on words.

His hands went down to her shoulders and gently pushed her away. His face was bright red, and no doubt hers was as well. He was looking directly into her eyes. He sighed and slightly shook his head.

"We can't do this," he said.

She jerked her head back and blinked.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

He pushed her off of him and stood up. His thong was barely containing his erect member.

"Are you saying you don't want to have sex?" she asked, completely baffled.

He looked down at her with big large eyes. "Of course I do," he said, "But . . . "

"But?"

"I don't want you to regret it in the morning. I don't want you to say I tricked you into sleeping with me."

Her mouth fell open.

_Was he serious?_

He had almost raped the first time she had been in this room, and now he was turning her down?

She grabbed one of the sofa cushions and threw it at him. It landed on his chest with a soft thump and fell to the ground. She jumped off the sofa and turned towards the bedroom.

"Padmé!" he called after her as she marched away. "Padmé! Please. I . . . I can't explain it! It's different."

She heard his footsteps following her, so she spun around and faced him. Her finger was in his face. "Explain then."

He froze. His face twisted and eyes darted around. "I . . . uh . . . you're . . . different." Finally he seemed to have found his courage. He made direct eye contact.

"Different?" she asked, raising a single eyebrow.

"I don't want to ruin what we have between us. I don't want you to wake up tomorrow hating me."

She took a step forward. "So you're saying that you'd rather not have sex with me because it might change what I think of you?"

His cheeks turned a bright red and he looked away, but only for a second. "Yes," he said.

"So you value who I am instead of being just a piece of ass?"

He hesitated. A beat. Another.

"Yes," he said. He sounded confident.

"What about the others?"

" _Others_?"

"The other girls? Do you say the same thing to them?"

"What- no!"

The heat was leaving her as a heavy sinking feeling replaced the burning lust.

"So they're just pieces of ass."

"Hey, now you're putting words in my mouth?"

"Am I wrong? You said I'm different. From what? The other girls? Do you view them as anything other than something to fuck?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then tell me about them."

"What?"

"Pick a girl, any girl. Even Ishita. Tell me about her. Where is she from? What does she like? What does she do in her free time? Does she have any friends here? What do they like to do together?"

She could see his mind racing and subtle flinches of muscle on his face.

"And for the record," she snapped. "My opinion of you wasn't going to change. I already dislike you, and tomorrow I will continue to dislike you."

She didn't give him a chance to respond. She whirled around and stormed into the refresher. She turned on the shower and peeled off the remaining few pieces of clothing she had left. She knew that outside this room Vader would be standing there horny with a raging hard on, and she wondered what he would do about it. Leave? Call one of his 'ordinary' girls? Jerk himself off with his hand or perhaps just suffer with it?

She didn't care. She didn't care about Darth Vader.

. . .

But she already knew, as she stepped into the shower with her heart racing with a slight pain to it, that was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thanks for the continued support on this fic. I do have a sad announcement: I have run out of written chapters. Originally when I started publishing this fic- I had a lot of chapters already written. That buffer has now run out. I'm not completely sure what the update schedule will look like going forward. There was a certain point I had hoped to get to before I put the story on pause so I could write more chapters and then start updating again. So my goal is to keep writing and updating until I reach that point, then take a break, but I don't know if I'll be able to maintain the Monday update schedule. So please be patient with me.


	23. Chapter 23

Darth Vader couldn't sleep and had wasted hours just staring either at the ceiling, the wall, or . . . at Padmé. He rolled his head over to his left to see that she was still asleep on the edge of the bed as far away as she could get from him. Her dark curls were splayed out across the bed. He rolled over to his side and reached for them. He carefully twirled a strand around the fingers of his flesh hand. The hair was silky and soft.

He wanted to touch more of her. In fact, he wanted to touch all of her. He wanted to explore every inch of her body, and even just thinking about it made him a tiny bit horny. He cursed himself for the hundredth time tonight for turning her down. He could have been fast asleep and completely sexually satisfied, but . . . he wasn't.

He had thought over the night, their interaction, and conversation over and over. What should he have done differently? What should he have said instead? Should he have gone through with it? But he meant those words that he didn't want her to hate him. But of course, she had thrown his words right back at him and called him out about treating her differently.

He sighed.

She _was_ different.

He couldn't explain it. She just . . . _was_. He more than just lusted after her. He wanted to make her smile and laugh. He wanted to hear her voice and see her eyes light up. He looked forward to her witty comments and snide remarks. He thought of her constantly when they weren't together, and wanted to spend more and more time together . . .

He sighed again, inched a bit closer to her, and closed his eyes hoping sleep would finally come.

* * *

Shmi placed a datapad on the table, but her eyes were on her son. He was slouched down in his chair barely glancing at the datapad he held loosely in his hands. His gold eyes only slid downwards, not side to side indicating he was actually reading the information.

What was she going to do with him?

It was clear he was uninterested in any of the prospective brides suggested by the Emperor. She knew his heart wasn't in this and that he was being forced into this. But he had informed her he would rather get married than have a baby, and she respected his decision. He saw it as the easier path because a wife could be divorced. He could remain unattached, but a child? A child he would get attached to. A child he would love. She knew that. She knew he would be such a loving father because she knew that deep down her son desperately wanted to be a father. But he was also scared of it. He didn't want to mess it up.

Shmi understood.

Oh, how she truly understood wanting the galaxy for your child. Even now she would give anything to make him happy even if it meant being a Matron Mother of a harem. It was not a role she enjoyed, but she was not going to abandon him. She would be by his side as long as she could and help him. Help him with this decision and the next and the next.

If only he was as invested in reaching a decision as she was . . .

Vader tossed the datapad onto the floor, which was already littered with five other pads. He picked up the next pad from a pile on the table and started to glance at it.

"Have none of those seemed interesting?" Shmi asked.

Only his eyes moved as he looked up at her; not even his facial expression changed.

"No," he said dryly. He tossed the datapad aside. He had barely looked at it.

Shmi glanced at the other piles of datapads. She had gone through every one and had organized them according to what she thought her son would like. He had started with the pile of girls she thought he would like the best. Women that weren't well known in the Empire, but still successfully independent in their own endeavors. Women who weren't involved in the intricacies of the royal court and gossip of Imperial Center. If he wasn't willing to give these women a second glance, what would he think of any of the others?

"Ani," she said as she walked over to him.

He threw his current datapad to the floor, leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling, and sighed.

She grabbed the chair that was next to his and pulled it close to him. She sat down, grabbed his hand, his flesh hand, and gave it a squeeze. A small sad smile grew on his face; a smile that was more of an apology than a show of affection.

"Must you pick a bride?" she asked. She already knew the answer, and it pained her to see his face flinch with a slight snarl.

"Yes," he growled. He lowered his head. "The Emperor commands it."

She squeezed his hand again. "Does it have to be one of these ladies?" After all, he didn't seem interested in any of them.

"No, it just has to be someone he approves of."

Shmi looked at the datapads on the floor. She was curious about the ladies that _that man_ didn't approve of. Would she approve of them? Vader wasn't looking at her; he was staring off into the distance. His thoughts were clearly elsewhere. This morning, he had left the harem room before Shmi had woken up and all day he had been in a down mood.

Something had happened last night.

"What about Padmé?" she asked.

The change in her son was instantaneous. He came to attention, straightened up in his chair, and looked at her intently.

" _Padmé_? There's no way Padmé would ever have my child."

She raised an eyebrow. They had already passed over the baby idea. Is that what Vader was thinking about? Had he decided that if he couldn't pick a bride he should go with the baby? Or . . . was he just thinking about sex?

"I meant as a wife," Shmi said.

There was a slight tilt of his head.

"I can't . . . marry Padmé," he said.

"Why not? She's more qualified than some of these women." Shmi gave a pointed look at the piles of datapads. "She was a queen of her planet. The Emperor's planet."

"She's a slave."

Shmi sucked in a sharp breath, held it, and glared at her son. He held her gaze.

"And?" she finally asked. He glanced away. She asked again. " _And_? What's wrong with _that_?"

"She's a harem girl," he muttered.

"As was I."

"Mom, it's diff-"

He stopped mid-word; his mouth hung open for a few seconds before he closed it. His eyes met hers again. He was thinking, and how she desperately wished to know what it was about. Then he smiled. That sweet Anakin Skywalker smile that made her heart ache seeing it.

"She would make a wonderful wife," he said softly. "And lovely babies too."

Oh. Oh my.

That tone of voice. The look in his eyes. The slight smile on his lips. This was not how a slave master thought about his slaves. This wasn't how Darth Vader talked about his harem girls.

He sighed. "But she would never agree to such a thing," he said sadly. Too sadly.

Shmi squeezed his hand. "And why not?"

". . . she's a harem girl and I'm . . ."

Her slave master. Yes, Shmi could see the problem with that.

"Then free her."

His eyes grew wide. "What?"

Had he never considered it?

"Free her," she said nonchalantly.

"No. I can't. I-"

His eyes looked around clearly uncomfortable making eye contact with her. Where was this discomfort coming from? Was he afraid of losing her if he let her go? That she would run as far away from him as she could? Not that Shmi could blame her. What were Padmé's feelings on Vader?

"The Emperor wouldn't approve," Vader said.

Probably true, but she pushed on anyway.

"You could still ask," she said.

His face lost color and he went stiff. Fear. He was _afraid_.

"It would never work," he said in a tight voice. "Even if . . . Even _if_ the Emperor approved of it, the Empire wouldn't. They would never accept a harem girl as their empress."

"They've accepted a slave boy as their heir," Shmi said softly.

He paused then smiled. A soft sad loving smile that a boy gives to his mother thanking her for her love.

"They don't know that," he said softly.

"Are you saying a little slave boy can rise out of slavery and become heir prince to this galaxy, but Padmé can't do the same as Empress?"

His smile grew.

"If anyone could, it would be her," he said. "But . . . she would have to want that . . . and she doesn't. Not with me."

Shmi squeezed his hand one more time. She would have to find out Padmé's real feelings on the matter. The way she looked last night in that robe . . . that wasn't the look of someone who wasn't completely uninterested.

* * *

" _\- was quite lovely in that dress tonight_ ," the Emperor said.

A young Darth Vader walked slightly behind him. His back was perfectly straight and his arms were clasped behind his back. He wasn't used to this thick fine clothing he was forced to wear. It was stuffy and stiff and the collar was too tight. He struggled to swallow the lump down in his throat. His hands, both flesh, tightened as he was tempted to reach up and undo his collar.

Tonight had been his first appearance in court. So many people were interested in the young man accompanying the Emperor. There were a lot of rumors . . . and many of them were not good. Many thought Vader was the Emperor's harem boy.

No. He wasn't a slave. Vader wasn't a slave. He would show them. Soon he would be announced the Emperor's heir. The prince. And one day he would rule over them all.

His master stopped, so Vader stopped only a millisecond after. It was a smooth, polished, and well-practiced move.

They were in a hallway of the palace. It looked like many of the hallways lined with doors evenly spaced out. He hadn't been paying attention and wasn't completely sure where they were. He may have lived in this palace years now, but that was _below_. He was still getting used to the layout of the upper levels. If he was correct, this hallway was for guests.

" _Her room is down there._ "

Sidious turned to his young apprentice with a smile on his face.

The lump in Vader's throat had grown larger. He wanted to speak up. He wanted to say no. He didn't want to do this.

" _Yes, my master_ ," he said with a slight bow of his head.

Sidious nodded back, and Vader walked down the hallway without a hitch in his step. There was only his hands gripping each other so tight his knuckles were white until he had to let go to knock on the door. It slid open after a short wait.

" _Lord Vader_ ," a woman said. She was wearing a short, skimpy, and see-through nightgown with no underwear underneath. She smiled as her eyes ran up and down his figure. " _Come on in_."

She stepped aside, and he hesitated. Just a moment. Enough to finally swallow the lump in his throat before he stepped in and the door closed behind him.

* * *

Vader woke up in a cold sweat and disoriented. He rolled over, his hand reaching out for silky curls and soft skin, but found nothing. Just the edge of the bed and a bedside table littered in junk.

He blinked.

There was no Padmé. He wasn't even in the harem room; he was back in his own room. He groaned as he rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

Why was it always like this? Why did he always dream of . . . No, they weren't dreams. They were memories, and they always seemed to haunt him unless he tired himself out with sex. Or unless his mother was nearby or . . . Padmé . . .

He could sleep when he was next to Padmé . . .

He rolled out of bed. He knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep. He pulled on a shirt but didn't bother with shoes as he left his room. Perhaps he should go to his hangar and work on one of his ships, or he could go do some training. He was feeling anxious and it might do him some good to burn some of that off before he needed to go to work. Perhaps he might even decide on who to marry.

His face twisted into a scowl thinking about it. His mother had helped him select three of Sidious' picks. They would be contacted and dates arranged . . . He was not looking forward to it. He couldn't say why either. He had been on dates before. Plenty of them! Yet, the thought of these dates put a sour taste on his tongue.

But having a baby put an even worse taste. At least while Sidious was still alive.

He was vaguely aware he had passed the hangar and had entered a turbolift.

If he wasn't going to have a baby, he had to get married. But why? Why did it matter to Sidious? Maybe he should ask about it . . . No. It wouldn't go well to question his master on this. His master had already made that clear. But perhaps he could bring it up in a non confrontational way? Something more conversational? Perhaps a slight nudge and question about Sidious' future plans? What would he like Vader to be doing in a year?

Most likely the same thing he was doing now, but with the addition of making babies to give him transfer fuel.

Vader's hands curled into fists. That didn't matter. Sidious wouldn't live to see another year if his plan worked. All he had to do was get engaged, maybe even married, and the play part until the old fool was dead. Then Vader could take control of the Empire . . and of his life.

He shook his head and unclenched his fists.

It was best not to dwell on his master. He should think of something else, something better, something Padmé.

 _Something Padmé_?

But even thinking her name brought a smile to his lips, but it quickly fell as he recalled last night's disaster and he groaned. What was he going to do now? What would he even say next time he saw her? What would he do?

His feet were starting to bother him. He had been walking aimlessly for a while now. Perhaps he should go to his office and do some paperwork. Maybe that would make him tired and he could catch some sleep on the sofa he kept in there. He ran a hand through his hair as he glanced around to figure out where he was. He had been so lost in thought he had no clue where he wondered to . . .

He was in the harem.

When had he entered the harem? He didn't recall typing in the passcodes or walking through the doors. Had any of the girls seen him? If so, none of them had approached him. He looked around. He was in a hallway that overlooked a garden on one side and doors on the other. Kriff. He didn't know the harem that well. He could find an empty room, use a terminal in one of them with his personal codes to pull up a map. Force, that was embarrassing, but it would be better than roaming around trying to figure the way out. What was his security thinking? They had to be watching.

Suddenly, the door closest to him slid open. He froze as Padmé stood there wearing soft green pajamas.

What . . . How . . . He had come to _her_ room?

"Vader?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I . . . uh . . ." Kriff. What should he say? What should he say? "Couldn't sleep."

At least he wasn't lying.

She tilted her head and then took a small step back. His heartbeat went a little faster. Was she . . . inviting him into her room? He didn't move. He wasn't sure what to do until she gave a slight nod of her head pointing inside.

He moved without thinking and walked into her room. The door slid shut quietly behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

There were no lights turned on in Padmé's room; only the light coming through the windows, but it was enough to make out distinct shapes of furniture. Vader turned around and Padmé stood by the door with her arms folded across her chest. They both stood there in the silent darkness staring at each other. What should he do? What should he say?

Luckily, she moved first.

She sighed, shook her head, and walked past him to the bed. She grabbed the covers and pulled them down then looked at him expectantly. He couldn't quite make out her expression, but he could picture it exactly in his mind. He smiled as he pulled off his shirt, tossed it to the floor, and climbed into bed. She got in without a sound and pulled the covers over them both.

Her bed was smaller than the one in the harem room; it was just large enough to fit two bodies comfortably. There was no room for a pillow divider, which he was thankful for. Both of them were laying on their sides looking at each other.

"One time I asked you if you really were horny all the time," she said.

. . . what? What was she talking about? When had she asked _that_?

She continued, "You said it helped. When I asked what did it help with, you fell asleep." She slowly slid her hand forward and without a second thought, he slid his forward. She placed her hand on top of his. "I think I've finally figured you out and why you can't sleep tonight."

"How so?"

"You need to be tired out by a woman to sleep well."

"You're not wrong,"

He knew she was smiling.

"Except, Lord Vader, each night I've been with you seem to sleep very well. Do you know why that is?" she asked.

He slept well next to her because her soothing presence kept all his nightmares and memories away? That he felt relaxed and at peace around her and that he wanted nothing more than to be at her side all the time?

"It's because I tired you out," she said. "But not in the physical sense."

"Oh, you do?"

"Through my words."

"Mmm. You do give me quite a verbal lashing," he purred.

There was a soft snort of laughter from her.

His hand slipped out from under hers, ran up her arm, and wrapped around her shoulder. He pulled her a bit closer. She didn't shy away; in fact, her hand slid up his arm and neck into his hair. She stroked his hair, and he couldn't help but relax and close his eyes enjoying her touch. There was another soft snort of laughter.

"You are like a tame loth-cat," she joked.

"My mother used to do this," he said. "When I was little, to help me go to sleep."

Falling asleep in a Hutt's harem was never pleasant. There were always noises: screams, moans, shouts, sounds of beatings, crying, and begging. But his mother could make all that disappear. They would sit on the small thin pallet on the floor. He would set his head in her lap, and she would stroke his hair while she softly sang lullabies.

He had been drifting off, but movement woke him up. Padmé had moved closer. Her arms wrapped around him, and she placed her head right next to his chest. His arms automatically wrapped around her. His face lowered into her silky hair. It smelled of blossoms and shura fruit. Before he could properly comprehend that he was holding her, he fell peacefully into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A loud steady knock woke Shmi up. She was groggy as she pulled on a simple robe over her nightgown and opened the door. She blinked a few times until she fully recognized it was Alexis standing before her. She moved aside and he entered with a stiff back and a slight frown. It did not bode well.

"Lord Vader spent the night in the harem," he said as he clasped his hands behind his back. "He doesn't have his personal comm and is running late for his meetings."

"Just comm the room?" Shmi said as she made her way to the small kitchen and started to make some caf. "Send a guard in?"

What was the problem?

Alexis let out a small annoyed huff. "He isn't in the harem _room_ Matron Mother. He's in _the_ harem."

Shmi stilled as a cold wave washed through her and immediately woke her up.

"Specifically," he said, "he's in Padmé's room."

Vader had spent the night with Padmé? In _her_ room? Not in the harem room? What? Why? No, she knew why. But never had he met a girl in the actual harem. In their space. This was a breach of protocol. Very unlike him.

And she understood Alexis' concern. He didn't know how to proceed.

She sat down at the terminal in her room and instantly brought up Padmé's room, access codes, and comm frequencies.

* * *

There was a chime.

Vader ignored it. He was so content. So at peace. He didn't want to move. Padmé was curled up against him. Her back to his front, and he spooned around her. She just seemed to fit so perfectly against him.

The chime came again.

Padmé stirred as she woke up.

Vader sighed and just held her tighter hoping she would go back to sleep. She didn't. She rolled over and gave him a beautiful smile, but then her eyes slid off of him as the chime came again. She pushed herself up, out of bed, and slipped right out of his fingers. He missed her warmth and softness the moment she was gone. She walked over to the terminal at her desk and pressed a button.

The screen flicked on, but he couldn't see the picture as she was blocking his view. However, he did recognize the voice.

"Padmé, sorry to disturb you," Shmi said.

"Matron Mother," Padmé responded.

"I am looking for Lord Vader."

Padmé looked over her shoulder. The terminal's camera wouldn't pick him up in the bed, but there was no point in hiding from Shmi Skywalker.

"Lord Vader," Shmi snapped. Her tone of voice was much more authoritative. Much more annoyed. "Your staff reported you running two hours late for your meetings today. It would be wise not to delay them further. To get back on schedule, you can either walk out of there on your own, or I can drag you out myself. I'll let you decide. If you're not in your room in twenty minutes, I'll assume you picked the second option."

The call ended with a soft chime and the terminal's screen went dark.

Padmé chuckled.

"I don't think that woman knows any fear," she said as she walked back over to the bed. Vader reached out for her hand, and she freely gave it.

"She does not," he answered. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Sounds like the perfect Matron Mother for you."

"I suppose," he groaned. He sat up and stretched."But I'd rather not have her drag me out of here by my ear like a child."

"You think she would go that far?"

Vader gave her a glare that said ' _Yes, she would_.' He tossed the covers to the side and stood up. Padmé was right next to him. Merely a step away. Her brown eyes were on him. Watching. He couldn't help it. He closed the gap between them, wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered as he pulled away. "For letting me stay the night."

Her hands came to a rest on either side of his face. "Well if you ever need another battle of wits or more insults thrown at you, you know where to find me."

"Is that an open invitation?"

She glanced down shyly. There was a light pink blush to her cheeks. It was cute.

"Maybe," she said without looking up.

"Be careful with that, Darth Prude," he purred, "because I will take you up on that."

Her eyes met his again. There was a sparkle there. A hint of playfulness. Or anticipation? No way. Did she . . . want him . . . to come . . . ?

"Your time limit is running out," she said. She leaned in, gave him a quick kiss before she backed away. He sighed longingly as she left his touch the second time this morning. If she hadn't stepped away, he doubted he would have ever left.

"Have a good day," he said with a slight nod before he reluctantly left.

* * *

Padmé laid on her bed on her side. Her hand rested where Vader had been last night. The sheets had long since lost his warmth, but there still seemed to be a sense of him there. She sighed and rolled on to her back. What was she doing? She felt around and found her discarded datapad.

The screen showed a map of the harem; a map she could picture with her eyes closed. However, the map was perfect as it didn't detail all of the residential spaces. Oh, it gave her all the walkways and common rooms, but many of the bedrooms were just large blocked out areas without any designation of how many rooms were in that section.

She wanted to talk to Aruna, but Padmé had only seen her that once at the card game. She never appeared at meals. Padmé figured the best way to talk to her would be to find her room, knock, and just ask if they could talk. But the harem's database didn't list any of the girls' residents.

She recalled when she first arrived here and the advice the Matron Mother gave on not giving out the access code to her door to anyone. There did seem to be some drama between the girls, but it was mostly mild and seemed to be limited to mealtimes and Ishita. Was there a history of it? Or was it all just precautions?

Padmé had once met a newly freed harem girl with claw-like marks across her face. The scars were from another jealous harem girl's nails. It wasn't unheard of harem girls to attack each other in toxic harem environments, especially if their literal survival depended on pleasing their master and being better than everyone else.

The chime of her door went off causing her to sit up in her bed. She hadn't left her room today, opting to have her meals brought to her. Her hair was a frizzy mess and she still wore her pajamas.

Was it Vader?

It was only mid-afternoon. Would he come this early?

Padmé jumped out of bed, ran her fingers through her hair, and answered the door.

It wasn't Vader.

"Matron Mother?" Padmé asked.

The Matron Mother smiled and nodded. "Hello, Padmé. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Of course not."

"Good. I was hoping you might join me for dinner."

"Join . . . _you_ for dinner?"

"Yes."

Dozens of questions sped through Padmé's mind. Why? What was this about? Had she done something? Had she not done something? Was this about Vader? Of course, it was about Vader. When was it not?

"Yes," Padmé answered.

She wasn't completely comfortable with the idea, but she was too curious.

Mother Shmi smiled warmly at her. "Excellent. I shall be back at dinner time then," she said.

* * *

Padmé entered a rather large dining room. The far wall was nothing but windows that looked over Coruscant, and her hand came up to touch her collar as her heart ached to be out of this place. There wasn't much to the room beside the dining table which could seat ten people and a few buffet tables against a wall. It was clear this room had one function, but what was odd was half of the table was covered in stacks of datapads while the other side had places set for two.

Mother Shmi waved at Padmé to take the seat at the very end of the table while she took a chair next to it. Padmé couldn't help but look at the datapads. Surely Vader wasn't this messy to leave them all out like this. This couldn't be his only dining room, but even then why leave them in a dining room?

Two serving droids came out with trays of food. The food was simple with large portions. It reminded Padmé of home-cooked meals her mother would make, especially when family was visiting. It was warm and filling, and she ate it without hesitation.

"Is there a reason for you wanting us to dine together?" Padmé asked after a few moments of silence.

"Of course," Mother Shmi said. "I just figured we should enjoy the meal first."

Padmé sighed. "I'd prefer we don't put this off anymore."

"Very well. Last night Lord Vader came to your room and spent the night."

A cold weight settled in Padmé's stomach. Perhaps the Matron Mother was right in that the discussion should wait until after they had finished eating.

"Padmé, there is a reason we have a harem _room_. It is a separate space. A space for Lord Vader. Your room is _your_ space."

"Is that common amongst harems?" Padmé asked.

She knew that it wasn't odd that the master would have a special room set aside for his playtime with his harem girls, especially in poorer harems where the girls were forced to sleep on pallets on the floor or hard bunks. But in nicer harems, the rooms were better so the master could visit.

"This harem is not common," Mother Shmi said defensively. Her lips were thin and she sat up a bit straighter. "As you know I was once a harem girl, and I do my best to protect and provide for the girls here. I believe they should have their own space separate and free from their master."

If Ishita was to be believed, Mother Shmi had been in a Hutt's harem on Tatooine. Perhaps at one time, she might have been a favored girl. The Mother already had a certain classic beauty despite her age, and when she was younger, she could have been stunning. Perhaps even a jewel of a harem. Regardless if she had her own room, no doubt it wasn't her space. It was a space for others to come in and enjoy her. It made sense that Mother Shmi would strive for such a harem such as this one, but it was odd Vader went along with it.

Padmé pursed her lips.

Vader was young with a reputation as a playboy. If one believed everything the holonet said, then Vader was not only in and out of other people's beds but also their harems. Surely, he had plenty of experience with a variety of harems. Right? So when creating his own, one that he clearly spent loads of credits on, he had to have some idea in what he was creating.

Something was slightly off here. This wasn't the first time she had noticed. There was a piece she didn't know about Vader or possibly his harem. With first-hand experience it was clear Vader was sex-crazed but was he _that_ sex-crazed? Or was that part of the facade he put up? He had mentioned he acted a certain way to get people to underestimate him. Was this part of it? An elaborate and fancy harem that he allowed no one else to see?

"And since this harem has such spaces," Mother Shmi continued, "it is . . . unheard of that Lord Vader would come to a girl's room for the night. He should have summoned you to the harem room."

"Are you saying that is how I should proceed from now on? If he shows up at my door in the middle of the night?" Padmé asked.

Some of the tension eased out of the Mother as her shoulders sagged.

"If . . . you are alright with Lord Vader coming to your room . . . then that is your choice. I just don't want things to get blurred here. You have a right in this harem, as long as I oversee it, to a place that is your own. If you don't want Vader there, then let me know. I can talk to him."

"And he would listen?"

There was a soft chuckle and a gentle shake of Mother Shmi's head.

"I can't promise _that_ , but I can promise I would try my best to persuade him."

Padmé was sure Vader did value Mother Shmi, and not just as a Matron Mother. Their relationship was a bit more than just employee and employer. Vader had freed her from slavery after killing her owner. Why would he do that? Why Mother Shmi? Did he free all the rest of the harem girls? Surely Padmé would have heard of such a thing in her own quest to free slaves.

"You weren't . . . forced to let him in? Or felt you like you were obligated?" the Matron Mother asked.

"No," Padmé answered. The words slipped out before she could think of them. She felt a slight heat on her cheeks, as she saw Mother Shmi's eyebrows rise.

"Oh. So you were . . . fine with him being there?"

Padmé's cheeks grew hotter.

"Please, I am only trying to gauge your comfort level," Mother Shmi quickly added. "It is my job to know what goes on in this harem, even if it's happening in your room."

Padmé's cheeks were burning.

"Nothing happened," she snapped. "He was having trouble sleeping, so I offered he could sleep in my bed."

Mother Shmi slowly nodded.

"If there is no problem," she said slowly. "Then I don't have to talk to him. Unless . . .?"

"I will let you know, Matron Mother, if there is an issue. Though I do think I can handle Lord Vader myself."

Padmé caught the soft snort from the other woman and the comment that was said under her breath. "I don't doubt that."

Padmé's eyes were drawn to the other side of the table and the stack of datapads. "Is it normal Lord Vader leaves his work in his dining room?" she asked, desperately wanting to change the subject away from Vader spending time in her bedroom.

"Oh, _those_ ," Mother Shmi said. "Those aren't his work." Padmé raised an eyebrow. "They were sent here by the Emperor." Interesting. "They each contain a potential candidate to be Lord Vader's future wife."

The air was sucked out of her. A sharp cold ran through her and then nosedived into her stomach dragging everything with it. She felt numb and weighted down. Her breaths were short, but she managed to keep her face calm.

"Wife? I wasn't aware Lord . . . Vader . . . was actively looking for one."

"Oh, stars no. He doesn't want to get married-"

The weight inside of her lessened. Her breaths grew a bit deeper and longer.

"- but the Emperor is concerned about the future of his Empire and is pressuring Vader to take a wife."

Padmé recalled the time Vader had shown her a holo of some queen who had asked Vader to marry her.

" _I don't need to rush into such things_ ," Vader had said when Padmé asked if he had considered having children or getting married. " _I'd rather wait until the Emperor is dead_."

Her eyes went to the datapads. There were piles of them. How many candidates were there? Thirty? Forty? Had he . . . decided on anything?

Before she could ask Mother Shmi more about it, Lord Vader stepped into the room. He was dressed as the heir to the Empire and military commander, sharp all black clothing that was well tailored to his body. A long black cloak hung off his shoulders and a lightsaber hung on his belt.

"Did you any of those women reply about-" Vader stopped and his mouth fell open as his gold eyes widened when he noticed Padmé. "Pad- Padmé?" he asked. He blinked then his head snapped to Mother Shmi. "What is _she_ doing here?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I've been hit with a bad case of writer's block, and haven't been able to work on any of my stories. I've been sitting on this first scene for a while now and decided I would go ahead and put it up. So no. This is sadly not a long update, but it IS an update.

Shmi Skywalker took a long sip from her tea. It had lost some of its heat a fresh cup held, but it was still warm. She was watching her son, who sat across from her at the table. His full focus was on Padmé as if he had completely forgotten about his mother, which worked in Shmi's favor. Vader was being himself without reservations. Without putting up a mask or airs. It made Shmi's heart swell, and a faint smile tugged on her lips to see him like this. The only other time she had seen him like this was when she was alone with him.

It was obvious; he was smitten with her. His eyes never left her and though they were still gold, they sparkled. A smile was almost always on his face except when he playfully pouted. He had scooted his chair closer and leaned in towards her. At times both of their arms rested against the table and his hand would brush up against hers completely intentional.

Yet it wasn't just Vader she was watching, but also Padmé. Shmi already knew her son had strong feelings for the former queen, and the reason why she had arranged dinner with her was to assess her feelings for Vader. Shmi took another long sip of her tea as this time her attention was on Padmé.

She wasn't as obvious as Vader, but there was no mistaking the signs. She flashed him several different smiles: a teasing one, a mocking one, and a sincere one. Every now and then she would lean in towards him and linger there before she withdrew. She showed no signs of being uncomfortable. It seemed she was enjoying the playful banter and exchanging long soulful looks with him.

Padmé had come a long way from the woman who had first walked into this harem with fire in her eyes and leaving scars on Darth Vader.

Interesting. Very interesting.

"This isn't a political move," Padmé was saying.

"Of course it is," Vader said. "Everything the Emperor does is a political move."

"But some of these candidates don't make any sense," she said as she waved at a small pile of the datapads between them.

When Vader had demanded why Padmé was here, Shmi had said it was just a dinner. It was Padmé that brought up the datapads and their contents, and it had been Shmi's suggestion that Padmé take a look at them. Perhaps she could provide some insight into who would be a good match for Vader. He was of course adamantly against it, but Padmé lit up and delighted in the task.

"Like this one from Chalacta." Padmé scooted a datapad towards him. "Marrying her gains the Empire nothing. She has no political power, no family connections, no businesses or inheritance . . . Why would the Emperor want her a future empress?"

Vader sighed and ran his flesh hand through his hair.

"There must be something there that isn't public," he muttered.

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" She picked up the datapad, turned it on, and started to flick through the files. "And why would it not be listed here? What do you think she's involved in? Gangs? That would be a risky pick. Sure it might help the Empire, but if the public ever found out that your wife was related to gangs . . ."

Shmi agreed but kept her silence; she didn't want to bring attention to herself. Yet.

Vader let out a soft frustrated growl. "Then I won't pick her!"

Padmé shrugged and placed the datapad to the side. "Do you have to pick one of these women?" she asked.

"No, but it does need to be someone he approves of."

Padmé leaned in towards him and of course, he leaned in towards her.

"Who doesn't he approve of?" she asked in a low voice.

"What are you suggesting?"

"If these are the women he approves of, who are the women he doesn't? Aren't you curious?"

"Are you suggesting I pick someone who the Emperor wouldn't approve of?"

"Well, it might be worth trying out. Let's be honest. If the Emperor truly cared about who you married, he would pick the bride himself. You wouldn't get a choice in the matter. There's something more to this."

A huge smile grew across Vader's face. He leaned in a fraction closer. "You're right," he said in a soft voice. "There's always something more with the Emperor."

She scooted to the edge of her seat. Only a few inches separated their foreheads. "So why not be bold and do something unexpected?"

"Oh?"

"Pick your own bride. Someone the Emperor would never allow or expect. See what happens. Is he truly interested in bettering the Empire or will he back down?"

"Padmé." His voice was soft and full of yearning. Shmi's heart squeezed hearing it. "Playing with the Emperor . . . it can be dangerous. Trust me."

There was a pause as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I do trust you," Padmé whispered. She slowly lifted her hand and placed it on his upper arm. "I've seen those scars all over your body. I know they didn't all come from practicing a lightsaber or from a blaster bolt in battle."

They continued to stare longingly into each other's eyes as they leaned in closer. Would they kiss? Padmé noticed how close they were and sharply pulled away. Her cheeks flushed bright red.

Oh, this dinner had been very interesting, but it was time for it to end.

Shmi placed her teacup down so it clinked against the table loud enough to draw the attention of both Padmé and Vader. Both their cheeks were red as they looked at her like children caught with their hands in the sweets jar.

"I do believe it's time I escort Padmé back," Shmi said as she stood up. The other two stood as well.

"No, need Matron Mother," Vader said. "I can walk her back."

Shmi gave her son a very pointed look, but he just smiled and gave her a reassuring nod. Well, who was she to be the third wheel at a time like this?

"Thank you for joining me, Padmé," Shmi said.

"It was a lovely meal, Matron Mother," Padmé said with a small bob of her head. Her movements were graceful and poised. As Shmi watched the two leave, she smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank the really nice comments I've been getting lately about this story. It helped inspire and motivate me to write this chapter tonight and get it out. Again, thanks for everyone's support and comments. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. ; )

They were not walking at a fast pace to get back to the harem and said nothing as they went. However, it wasn't uncomfortable. There was a sense of peace between Padmé and Vader that didn't need words to fill it.

"I hope Mother Shmi didn't make you uncomfortable," Vader finally said.

"No," she replied. "I enjoyed the dinner. It was nice being out of the harem."

"Oh?"

He had a huge goofy grin on his face, and it was only then Padmé remembered one of her goals was to get him to take out on a date outside of here.

"A change of scenery can be nice at times," she said smiling at him.

"True, but there is some scenery that is lovely all the time."

She couldn't help but chuckle softly at his flirting. They came to a large door that recognized as the one she had left the harem from when Mother Shmi escorted her out. She immediately filled out the mental map of the harem and the palace. Still not as detailed as she would like, but she was getting more information. Was it enough to get out? Possibly. But there was still security to deal with.

Vader entered a code into the door panel, but Padmé had been too distracted with her thoughts to take a good look. She cursed herself for missing such an opportunity. Getting Vader's personal clearance codes might get her through any door in this place.

The door slid open to a large courtyard in the harem. The light scent of flowers floated in the air. Through the ray shield, she could see the sky was now dark and the courtyard was lit by decorative lights in the walls and some twinkling strand lights in some of the flower beds and hanging off the overhanging ceiling of the walkways.

"I'm going to look into what you suggested," Vader said. His soft voice instantly brought her attention to him.

"Oh? Actually going to be bold?"

He glanced down then back up with a shy smile on his lips. "You make it sound like I'm never bold."

"Not where it matters at least."

"Hey! What does that mean?"

"Oh, you might be bold in bed or on the battlefield or at the controls of a fighter, but what about in politics?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes; she laughed.

"You may be right," he murmured. "But trust me, I am bold in politics."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You are?"

"Bold in a sneaky way. No one really knows how bold I am."

"And one day they will?"

"Of course."

"When the Emperor is dead and you're forced to actually be a politician?"

". . . Maybe."

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it? Do you have no backbone when it comes to the Emperor?"

His smile fell; his eyes went distant. Padmé's heart grew tight. There was something inside of him when it came to the Emperor. She had sensed his dislike of the man, who could blame him? But there was _more_. Hurt. Trama. Fear? What was the price Vader had paid to be the heir to the Empire?

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and reopened them. "You don't need to worry about the Emperor."

She pursed her lips. She wanted to argue, but she didn't have a good one to throw at him right now. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Trust me," he whispered. "I know what I'm doing."

She grabbed the front of his shirt in a tight grip. "I don't know if I can do that," she said.

He blinked in surprise and then a smile slowly grew across his face. It was one she had rarely seen before. He was _impressed_. Good. She smiled back at him then tugged on his shirt pulling him close. Her lips pressed against his as a small gasp escaped him. His hands tightened their grip on her shoulder and she knew he was about to pull her close, but before he could do that she pulled away. A devious smile on her face.

"Have a good night, Lord Vader," she said as she slipped out of his hands and walked into the harem.

When she reached the other side of the courtyard she looked back and he still stood in the doorway staring at her. He raised his hand and waved goodbye before the door slid shut. She stood there a moment longer looking at the closed door with a smile on her face before she turned away to return to her room.

But just as she left that courtyard, a figure stepped out from behind a large potted plant.

"Ishita," Padmé said.

She hadn't seen the woman since . . . since Mother Shmi had slapped her. She hadn't even shown up at mealtimes.

Ishita stood with her arms crossed across her chest glaring at Padmé.

"Enjoying yourself?" she finally said with obvious venom dripping from her words. "Enjoy it while it lasts. Sooner or later he'll move on to someone else. Probably whenever he gets his next girl. Or . . ." She smiled. "When he gets tired of you and starts missing me."

"That must mean he hasn't come to seen you in some time?"

"It isn't the first time," Ishita snapped.

"Probably won't be the last time either," Padmé said.

Ishita looked Padmé up and down then rolled her eyes in disgust. She turned around and walked away. Padmé stood there a few moments after she heard Ishita's footsteps completely fade away before she finally made her way through the gardened courtyards to her room.

* * *

Padmé wasn't surprised to find Vader at her door again in the middle of the night. This time his body was hunched over a bit as if he was shy.

"You did extend an invitation," he said demurely.

She waved him in and didn't fail to notice the big smile on his face as he walked in.

As they both crawled into her bed, she couldn't help but ask. "You didn't see any girls tonight?"

"No," he said.

"Why not?"

He laid his head on a pillow. "I was busy. I had things to do. Dinner ended up being longer than expected."

"Mmmhmmm."

"What if I said I didn't want to see any of them?"

She had laid down as well and her hand grabbed at the waistband of his sleeping pants.

"Wh- what are you doing?"

"Make sure your dick is still there," she said. "Surely it must be missing if you didn't want to have sex."

"I didn't say _that_."

While she could just make out the features of his face, she couldn't see the color of his skin. But she knew he was blushing. She could hear it in his voice.

"What are you saying?" she teased. Her hand rested on his hip.

"I wouldn't mind having sex, but . . . uh . . ."

"Oh? Lord Vader are you at a loss of words?"

Metal fingers curled around hers and brought her hand up to his lips. He softly kissed her knuckles.

"You have a way of stealing my words," he whispered. His lips brushed against her skin as he spoke. It sent a shiver up her spine. "Tell me. Is it so bad I think of you differently than the others?"

She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"I think it's bad that you put some much effort into actually getting to know me, while you barely know anything about the other girls here. Girls that have been here for years. Why should I be any different? Because I said no?"

"You aren't the first to say no," he said.

"From the very start? Tell me the truth, Darth Vader, have you slept with every girl in this harem beside myself?"

He groaned. "Yes . . . I have . . . but . . ."

She raised an eyebrow. " _But_?" He squirmed and she couldn't help but smile. "If I had said yes on that first night, I would have been like every girl in here. Tossed aside when you got bored and move on to the next, or just went back to your old favorite Ishita."

"No," he said quickly.

"No?"

"No. Even if you had say yes . . . you are different. It would have been different." He sounded so sincere.

"Easy to say that now," she whispered.

"It would be," he said. He scooted closer to her. She could feel him, the heat of him. She moved closer wanting to soak up that heat. A hand slid into her hair. "It's hard to explain. But I just know it. Regardless of how we would have met, it would have different."

She leaned her head forward so her forehead rested against his. She looked directly into his eyes. They seemed a bit darker than usual, but it might have been because the lights weren't on.

"And how many girls have you whispered that sweet nothing to?"

"Why do you always doubt me?"

"Sorry if I can't take anything you say at face value."

"Believe me. I have never said that to anyone before. I don't think I'll say to anyone else either."

Her cheeks grew hotter.

"Bold of you to assume that, Lord Vader. How can you be so certain of what the future will bring?"

He shifted his head. His nose brushed against hers. His lips were close to hers, dangerously close.

"The future could bring me a dozen girls, a hundred of them, and you would still outshine them all. No one will ever be like you, Padmé."

She opened her mouth to refute him, but he had timed his kiss perfectly. His lips pressed against hers, and instantly she melted into him. Blast him and delicious lips. Her hand slid off his hip to his back. His hand in her hair pulled her closer.

She was getting to know his lips very well. Their exact plumpness and curve. His tongue was too familiar with her own. Part of her hated this. Hated what he did to her, but the other part loved it. It was exciting, intoxicating, and she wanted more. She would never admit it aloud, but in this moment her hand slid down to his butt and gave it a squeeze.

He gave a small jerk and a smile. "You're not playing fair," he murmured against her lips. His breath hot against her skin.

"Actually I am," she said between quick small kisses against his cheek. "You never play fair, so it's only fair that I do the same."

"Oh?" he purred. "Then I suppose it's only fair I do this."

His hand not in his hair slipped under her waist and wrapped around it. He pulled her tight to him so their bodies were flushed. He was topless and only her nightshirt separated their flesh, but she could still feel his muscles. His hand then slid down to her butt and gave it a squeeze, and she became very aware of his erection pressing against her abdomen.

She should push him away. Shove him. Roll out of bed.

But . . . instead, she lifted her leg and wrapped it around him, and arched her back so her pussy rubbed against him. She smiled at the moan that escaped him.

She leaned her head in so her lips were right next to his ear. "It's only fair," she said in a low voice.

She leaned back and his hand in hair gently massaged her scalp. He was looking at her with those smoldering eyes of his. They were searching her eyes. Asking. Wanting. Yearning.

She placed both her hands on his shoulders and pushed him onto his back. She climbed on top and straddled him so his hardon was pressed against her pussy. She smiled down at him as she pulled off her top and tossed into the dark bedroom. His eyes of course flitted down to her breasts.

Her hands reached down and cupped each cheek. She leaned down as she brought his attention back to her lips. His hands came to a rest on her hips.

"Padmé," he murmured. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said nipping at his lips.

He sobered up and pulled her away. "Are you sure?" he repeated. His voice hard and serious.

She sighed. "Always know how to kill the mood." But when she looked down at him his brows were crinkled in concern. She gave him a quick kiss between the brows. "Yes," she whispered.

"What if you . . ."

"Think the worse of you tomorrow? Say you tricked me? That _could_ happen," she teased. "But there is only one way to find out."

She wiggled her ass and hoped he could feel how hot and wet she was. She could feel her panties were already very moist. His eyes were on hers again. Searching. For what she didn't know. She had already given her consent, so she smiled at him. It was true, she may hate him in the morning and regret this. Perhaps it was for the best he backed out again-

But then he smiled. A big huge smile that softened his whole face and she gave a soft gasp. Had she ever seen that one before? She didn't know, but before she could examine it further, she found herself on the bed as he rolled them over. She was on her back looking up at him, but that smile was still there.

His hands grabbed at the waistband of her sleep pants and panties and slid them off. He kicked his own pants and boxers off with no fanfare. She couldn't help but look at his hard and fully erect cock. Her muscles clenched eagerly as she thought about taking him. She spread out her legs and he surprised her by lowering his face down between them.

He left a trail of kisses from the inside of her thigh down to her folds until he found her clit. Then he started to lick. The first one was a short and playful one, but then they got longer and deeper. Padmé gasped and Vader's hands found her hips and gripped her tightly. She wrapped her legs around his back.

She knew his tongue was good. She had just been kissing him, but what he was doing to her now . . . Oh, stars! Her eyes rolled back into her head as he kept licking. Then one of his metal fingers slipped into her and she let out a short moan. He started to suck on her clit as his finger slid in and out of her.

She was so wet, hot, and ready.

"Vader," she begged.

He looked up and smiled. His lips glistening with her juices. She gasped loudly as he inserted another finger.

"Don't," she said breathlessly. "I'll come!"

"Then come," he purred as he kissed her warm skin right above her folds.

"No. Not yet."

"Oh wanting to save it?"

"Just put your cock in me," she demanded. The time for flowery words was gone.

He laughed. "As you wish, my queen."

His fingers pulled out and he straightened up. She felt his thighs against hers as he positioned himself. One of his hands grabbed her waist while the other grabbed his cock to help guide it in. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the tip press against her opening.

"Padmé?" he asked.

"Go ahead," she said still not looking.

Slowly he started to slide into her. She sucked in a sharp breath through her nose as her head jerked back.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No!" she gasped. "Keep going!"

His cock continued to push in and open her up. _Force_ , he was big. The biggest one she had ever taken. Then he stopped. What? Why?

Both hands grabbed her hips as he started to slide out and then pushed forward. Stars erupted behind her closed eyes. In and out he went slowly at first but was starting to go faster and deeper. She gasped and moaned and her legs wrapped around her waist as she started to move with him.

"Vader," she whined.

"You feel so amazing," he grunted. "Absolutely amazing. I've never had anything like you."

"I told you didn't I? I don't need your sweet nothings," Padmé said.

His tight on her hips tightened and he slammed into her. Her eyes flew open as her body arched off the bed. Her hands curled into tight fists as she grabbed at her bedsheets.

"Vader!" she cried.

She heard him laugh as he slid out and slammed back into her. He was thrusting into her so deeply. She could feel his skin against hers each time he went all the way in. She rolled her hips and matched his rhythm as pleasure continued to build inside of her.

She could still feel part of her, that ever rational part of her mind, still holding back. Still whispering this wasn't right. Maybe it wasn't. But . . . she pushed that voice aside. At least this one time. Let her have this indulgence this one time.

Vader knew exactly what he was doing and was living up to his reputation. Her toes curled as he continued to buck confidently on. It was almost becoming too much as the heat and carnal sensations continued to grow with each thrust. She felt sweat dripping down her back and legs. She tightened her legs around Vader trying to pull him into her harder and faster.

"Padmé," he moaned.

She couldn't help but smile and roll her hips as she heard her name. He smiled down at her.

"You're perfect," he muttered. "So fucking perfect."

His thrusts were becoming a bit messier and greedier as his eyes rolled back. He whispered her name a few names and each time Padmé squirmed and bucked against him. She was so close.

"Vader. I'm going to- NNGGHH!"

She could barely hold it back anymore.

"I'm going to come!" he shouted.

Right as he said, Padmé came. Pure delight exploded and rushed through leaving her shivering and shrieking under Vader's grasp. He came right after she did. Hot warm jets of cum quickly filled her up. Her body sparkled and bubbled as her orgasm continued. She desperately tried to catch her breath as she rode it out. At the very least, Vader looked to be having the same problem.

Finally and slowly, the rush started to die down, and then it was over. There were still very small after-orgasm tremors running through her. They were quiet as their breathing calmed.

"Padmé . . ."

He looked away as his cheeks turned bright red. At least that is what it looked like in the dark room. Was he blushing? It was kind of cute. He awkwardly pulled out. A small breath escaped her as he did so. She could feel their juices running out of her. He was still looking away, so she sat up, grabbed him, and pulled him down onto the bed next to her.

Her hands ran along his cheeks. Was it her imagination or were his eyes . . . blue?

"Good news," she said in a soft voice. "I don't hate you. Yet."

A shy smile spread across his face. "Well, I guess we'll see how you feel in the morning."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I guess so."

She wrapped her arms around him, placed her head against his chest, and snuggled against him. He slowly wrapped his own hands around her and kissed the top of her head. She was surprised at how quickly sleep claimed her nestled against his warm body.


	27. Chapter 27

The first thing Vader noticed upon waking was how comfortable and relaxed he was. His body felt heavy but in a good way. Then he slowly became aware that not only was he not alone, but someone was curled up against him with his arms around them. Then he remembered. He remembered last night and Padmé and . . .

He smiled, curled his arms around Padmé tighter, and pressed his lips against her curls.

Her back was to his front as he spooned around her. She fit perfectly against him. So soft and warm. He took a deep sigh and with it came her wonderful scent. It made him think of last night and how good the sex had been. It was amazing. Breathtaking. He had never had anything like that.

He always knew she would be different, but he had never imagined it would have been _this_ different.

Usually, after a mindblowing fuck, he would want to do it again and again, but he was so content to just lay here still and quiet listening to her breathing. He could do this all morning, all day. He was tempted to com Alexis and cancel all of his plans, but he couldn't. Not today. He did allow himself a few more minutes of paradise before he slowly extracted himself out of bed.

Padmé murmured in her sleep and rolled over seeking him out still half asleep. He smiled as he pulled the covers around her and tucked her in. She blinked up sleepily at him. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered.

"Mmm?"

"I have to go now," he said.

She closed her eyes and was soon asleep. A pout pulled at his lips as he stepped away from the bed and found his discarded clothes from the night before. He paused at the door and looked back at her.

How was she going to react? Did she like last night as much as he had? Would she . . . want to have sex again? What if she didn't? What would he do? Move on to another girl?

No.

He had meant every word last night. He still wanted to be with her sex or not.

He shook his head. He needed to leave as he had work to get ready for. He stepped outside and enjoyed the cool morning air against his bare chest. He stretched as he walked down the balcony hallway, but came to a sudden stop at the end. He could feel eyes on him.

He spun around as his eyes snapped to the garden on the floor below. He saw the rustle of branches and a small slip of cloth before it disappeared behind a far corner. He reached out with the Force, and yes there was someone walking away but he couldn't pinpoint who. Those who were strong in the Force did not have very strong or identifiable signatures, but he couldn't discern who it was. He did know it felt familiar; one of the girls then?

He would have to remember to tell security to pull up the holocam logs. He wasn't sure how Padmé would react if rumor got out that Vader was spending the night in her room instead of the harem room.

He walked much more carefully through the harem now, making sure to avoid anyone else. Once outside and back in the palace proper, he moved without care back to his room and prepared for the day. Thankfully, Alexis had already pulled his clothes and had them waiting for him. They were one of his sharpest looks. His black tunic was cut in a style identical to the Imperial Navy uniform, but he had no rank insignia. He also wore a long black flowing cape and his lightsaber on his belt.

He took a covered speeder so as not to mess up his hair and had a driver take him instead of flying there himself. He let his thoughts roam as he watched the morning traffic. Of course, they were all on Padmé. Her smile. The touch of her skin on his. Her lips. The way her legs wrapped around him. Her voice screaming out his name.

His cheeks burned. He took two deep sharp breaths. He needed a clear head. He couldn't get distracted. Not here. Not now.

By the time he had made it to the meeting room in the Imperial Palace, his face was blush free and schooled into his usual face. It was a look of stern arrogance with a slight smile. He walked into the room with his head held high. He was one of the last members to arrive, but not the last. The Emperor would always be the last.

Vader made contact with each of the others of the Imperial Ruling Council. Grand Vizier Mas Amedda was already in his seat to the left of the Emperor's with Sate Pestage sitting next to him. Kren Blista-Vanee was bent over and whispering to Ars Dangor. Most likely talking about new hyperspace routes Blista-Vanee was always working on. Janus Greejatus gave Vader a curt nod and then quickly looked away. Everi Chalis was listening to the conversation between Grand Moff Tarkin and Fleet Admiral Gallius Rax.

Vader sat down in his chair, the one directly to the right of the Emperor, just as Baron Ragez D'Asta and Alec Pradeux entered. As soon as they had sat down, the door opened and the Emperor walked in. Everyone rose and bowed. Sidious smiled and nodded his head as he walked to the end of the table and took his seat. Only then did everyone else sit down.

The meeting started and quickly Vader lost focus. He couldn't just bring himself to care about some of the pettiness the Council was discussing. Though he did listen when Tarkin gave updates to the progress of the DS-1 Orbital Battle Station. Vader hated the thing, but since it was part of the Navy, it fell under his jurisdiction. He feigned interest and always gave his support to the project. Then he made sure the budget projections were always a bit higher than they should have been, so he could siphon that money elsewhere for his own uses. He was careful and covered his tracks very well. And so far, it appeared no one was any wiser, as long as he didn't interrupt any of their own secret schemes.

Everyone in this room was in it for themselves though they loved to prattle on the might of their glorious Empire. When Vader took the throne, he would have them all replaced except maybe Chalis and Tarkin. He still wasn't completely sure of them, but he had their movements monitored by his own spies. And at the very least they were competent in their jobs, and while they had their own motivations, it wasn't as selfish or greedy as the others.

As D'Asta rambled on about shipping and trade, Vader examined his master out of the corner of his eye. The effects of the last transfer were still holding strong from that padawan. It would still be quite a while before Sidious would need another one, but that always begged the question of where the next source would come from.

The meeting lasted for hours and ended in the afternoon. Vader had made sure to keep his own reports short and concise, but of course, Tarkin had to criticize him with some well-placed quips. As Vader stood up from his chair, he was ready to return home and have dinner with Padmé. He wanted to talk to her and assess how she was feeling.

"Lord Vader."

A chill washed down his spine as he straightened up. He turned gracefully with a small bow.

"Yes, my master?" he said.

"I was hoping you would join me for a meal."

"It would be my pleasure," Vader said as smoothly as he could.

"Excellent. Come now, boy."

Vader's lips tightened but said nothing as he folded his hands behind his back and followed a step behind the Emperor. They made their way to the Emperor's personal wing. Vader couldn't help but eye the hallway that led to the transfer room. Luckily, they did not turn down there and instead made their way to a small dining room.

They both sat down and soon servants, luckily the regular type wearing normal uniforms came out with drinks and appetizers. They moved quietly and silently, and soon the two Siths were alone.

"How goes the search, my young apprentice?" the Emperor asked after a long sip from a wine glass.

"For a wife?" Vader asked.

"Is that what you've chosen?"

"Instead of a child? Yes."

"And have you picked your future empress?"

Vader pursed his lips as the smile on Sidious grew.

"No, my master," Vader said. There was no point in lying. "I have spent a good deal of time examining the candidates you sent me. I had narrowed it down to three, and was even going to contact them . . ."

"And what is the matter, dear boy?"

"I decided I didn't like them."

Sidious laughed. "I am not surprised. Why do you fret so? A child would be easier and probably a much more enjoyable process."

Was that Sidious' plan? Had he picked those girls he knew Vader wouldn't choose so he would pick a baby? Maybe Padmé was right. If Sidious really wanted Vader to marry he would have picked out the bride himself. Vader needed to look at other women.

 _But none of them would be Padmé_ , he thought to himself.

Kriff. Why did he think that?

"You can't waste too much more time," Sidious said. His sick red-rimmed sulfur eyes glared at him. "Your birthday is fast approaching and I so look forward to your announcement."

"Of course, my master."

* * *

Vader was in his speeder when he got the message and cursed to himself. The driver flinched but otherwise kept going. It was an invitation to a last-minute party. He didn't want to go. He wanted to return home, return to Padmé. But . . .

He couldn't skip this. He would be expected to show up. He had several delicate plans that required him to keep up his reputation. Why would he skip such an event? Everyone young and of note would be there. He could probably bat off any rumors his absence could cause, but it would be easier to simply show up for an hour and then leave.

By the time he stepped foot in the hangar of his palace, he already knew his course of action. As always Alexis was waiting.

"There is a party tonight," Vader said. "Inform Ishita she is to come with me."

"Of course, my lord," Alexis said smoothly, with a small bow.

Vader didn't want to bring Ishita. If he was going to bring any girl it would Padmé. She had said it last night that she liked a change of scenery. He would love to bring her. They could dance and then sip drinks in a corner while spying on people. Perhaps steal a few kisses. No doubt he would find her silver tongue entertaining as she ripped into a few of the Imperial socialites when they dared to approach them.

He sighed as he entered his bedroom.

As much as he wanted Padmé to come . . . He was so unsure. He didn't know what state of mind she was in after last night. If she hated him or found him disgusting or . . .

He would take Ishita. She knew exactly how to act and what to do. If he showed up alone it would be an unspoken sign that he was looking for someone to take home. Too many people would be flirting with him, trying to have a taste of the infamous playboy. He did not want to deal with that. He wanted to be there the least amount of time he could manage without being seen as too rude.

Hopefully, it wouldn't be too late to go see Padmé by the time he made it home.

* * *

Ishita sauntered into the hangar with a smile on her face. She wore a slinky black dress that both hugged her curves and draped off her at the same time. Her hard nipples poked through the fabric and Vader doubted she was wearing any underwear at all. Her tall high heels clicked as she walked over to him.

"My lord," she purred as she placed a hand on his chest.

He grabbed it with his gloved hand and gently lowered it down.

"You look lovely," he said.

Her smile grew, but his heart sank. He wasn't feeling this. He didn't want to be here.

"Shall we go?" he asked, offering up his arm.

Her arm slid into his as they walked the rest of the way to the waiting speeder.

"No driver tonight?" she asked. Her tone was lighthearted but also strained.

"I felt like driving," he said. And if he was driving, it meant she would keep her distance.

She still hung on to him though. She hugged his arm and her breasts were pressed up against him.

"You're so tense tonight," Ishita said. "Is everything alright?" One of her hands laced into his hair.

"Honestly? I am tired and don't want to attend. I would rather be at home relaxing."

She leaned in, kissed his cheek, and then whispered into his ear, "I agree. Being at home with you would be so much more enjoyable."

There was no rush of heat as he felt her lips against his skin. Instead, he focused on flying the speeder through the night sky until they finally came to a tall and thick skyscraper. The top floors were all a very exclusive night club. He parked his speeder and they made their way inside. The droid bouncers recognized him and let him pass with a simple nod.

The club was large, loud, and filled with people. Vader noted many people of significance in attendance and silently agreed it was good he at least made an appearance. Most of the people here were all part of the same generation, young adults that would be the future of the galaxy. From the children of moffs and admirals and generals to princes and princesses and lords and ladies to heirs and heiresses of huge companies and fortunes to those who despite their age had made it here on their own cunning and merits.

Vader led Ishita around the outside edge of the club towards the VIP area. Even here amongst the elite, there were still those above everyone else. The VIP area was roped off with two droid bouncers guarding the entrance. There was a small crowd gathered hoping that someone would let them in. A few ladies in the crowd smiled at Vader. One seductively licked her lips and grabbed her breast. Another stuck her finger in her mouth and slowly pulled it out. He looked away as sensed Ishita giving them a gloating smile.

The bouncers unlatched the velvet rope and let him pass. It was a little bit quieter here as the VIP area was behind mirrored glass. It allowed the occupants to look out at the club but no one could look in. People, all humans, lounged on seats sipping from drinks. A few smoked death sticks or other drugs. One or two called out his name in greeting as if they were friends. Some gave him a respectful nod, while others looked away the moment they noticed his eyes on them. A few ladies smiled at him all too knowingly.

He ignored them all and made his way to the table that was in the center in the back where a young man sat who was clearly the center of attention.

"Lord Vader!" he called as he threw his hands up. "I'm glad to see you here."

Vader bowed his head. "Adan Tarkin. I must congratulate you on your promotion."

"Thank you, Lord Vader."

"And what present did your grandfather give you for such an occasion?"

Adan smiled and leaned back. "Three new harem girls." He looked at Ishita. "One of which is from Chedomir."

"I have no doubt you will enjoy her," Vader said as he looked down at Ishita, who smiled back up at him.

Vader didn't linger at Adan's table long. He could tolerate the annoying brat in small doses, and it was more bearable one-on-one when Adan wasn't as blatantly arrogant and smug. Adan was the grandson of Grand Moff Tarkin, one of the most powerful men in the Empire, especially in the military. Tarkin was a no-nonsense type of man. Cold. Distant. Rumor had it he was not close or spoiled his son. But that son had married rich and well and now spoiled his son rotten. This resulted in Adan.

Vader walked around the VIP room to greet and make small talk at various tables. At some point, Ishita excused herself to go to the refresher, and he barely noticed her absence. After about two hours he slipped out of the VIP room. He made a short circuit around the club. He talked to a few people before finally heading to the door.

As he closed the door to his speeder, his shoulders relaxed and he realized how tense he had been. He glanced over at Ishita, who was sitting properly in her seat staring out the side. She seemed bothered by something. Had she wanted to stay longer? Perhaps dance? Well, he didn't want to. His only thought was of getting home and seeing Padmé.

* * *

Vader stood in front of Padmé's door. He barely recalled arriving back at his palace skyscraper, turning down Ishita's offer of sex, and making his way here. He had thought of this place and moment since he had left this morning. His thoughts were constantly on this room and the beautiful woman inside, but now that he was here he wavered.

Was it too late? Would she be asleep? Should he go back and wait until tomorrow? His heart lurched into his stomach at such a thought. No. No, he couldn't go back. He wouldn't be able to sleep or rest until he had talked to her.

He raised his hand and gently knocked against her door.

A moment went by. Then another. It was too long. She was asleep. She hadn't heard him knock. Should he knock louder and wake her? Or he could enter his override code into the door panel . . . No. He wouldn't do that.

The door slid open and his breath caught in his chest.

There she stood. Her hair was a bit of a mess and she blinked sleepily at him. She had been asleep. He felt a tiny bit guilty until she smiled. Oh, she smiled!

She stood aside and he walked in.

He paced into the room and turned sharply on his heel.

"I . . . uh . . ." he muttered. "How are you? How are you feeling? I . . . Just . . . Well . . ."

She walked over. Her face horribly neutral.

"About last night," he managed to get out. His throat was tight.

She looked him up and down. "Why are you so dressed up?"

He hadn't even bothered to change. He was still wearing the clothes he wore to the club. It was a very tight black top that showed off his chest and muscles, tight black pants that made his ass look amazing, and long black gloves on both his hands.

"Are you wearing . . . _makeup_?"

He was wearing some. A touch on his eyes and a bit of glitter.

"Are you surprised?" he asked.

She pursed her lips. "No." Then she tilted her head. "Shame you didn't wear any when you wore that lacey lingerie. But I am curious who applied it?"

"Do you doubt my ability to put makeup on?"

She smiled. Oh, that wonderful smile that brought a wave of fresh heat across his body. "A little bit, but I wouldn't mind some make-up tips from Lord Vader."

She stepped up to him. He didn't dare move. She placed one hand on his chest. Could she hear his beating heart? The other hand cupped his cheek. He leaned his head towards her and looked into her heavenly brown eyes.

"You never answered my question," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"How are you feeling? What are . . . are you thinking . . . about us? Say the word and I'll leav-"

Her other hand grabbed the other side of his face and pulled him. She cut him off with a kiss. He instantly melted under her touch. She was the one who pulled away.

"If I'm being a little bit honest," she whispered. "I enjoyed last night."

His heart leaped.

"I enjoyed it too," he said. He wrapped his arms around her. "Do you . . . want to do it again?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood flushed together.

"You smell," she said.

"What?"

"Like . . . perfume and . . . sweat."

He laughed. "I was at a party tonight."

"You're not getting into my bed all dirty."

"That's fine," he said as he gave her lips a quick playful peck. "I'm flexible. There's still the floor or your desk."

"Or we could take a shower."

" _We_?"

She returned his kiss and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "We," she confirmed.


	28. Chapter 28

Padmé's hands ran down Vader's tan and toned chest. She felt every curve and trailed her fingertips along each scar. Warm water washed over them as they both stood in her small shower. Vader's hands were laced into her hair as he washed it. She had to admit, she never had her hair washed so sensually before. He wasn't just lathering it, he was massaging her scalp. His fingers, metal and flesh, ran circles on her scalp.

She closed the small gap between them and kissed his chest before she let her head rest against it. He was just as warm as the water. She listened to his strong heartbeat as he ran his hands through her hair to rinse the shampoo out. She was surprised at how thorough he was being.

This wasn't her first sexy shower, but usually, all the pretense of actually bathing was quickly thrown out once they started touching each other. But had insisted on washing her hair. She looked up at him and the big smile on his face. A happy warm smile. His gold eyes looked down at her and the smile only grew.

"You have nice hair," he said.

He pulled his hands free and rested them on her shoulders and started to massage them. Stars, he knew how to use his hands. He kneaded away all the tension she knew was there and then some she didn't know was there. She kept her head against his chest; the steady beat of his heart was like a lullaby. A long content sigh escaped her as he finished, wrapped his arms around her, and just held her.

They stood like that for a long moment before she looked up at him. He wore a soft warm smile.

"It's your turn," she said. "Let me wash your hair."

He took a small step back and lowered his head. She lathered his hair up and tried to massage his scalp as he had. But she knew he couldn't be too comfortable leaning over like he was, so she didn't take too long. Without saying a word he grabbed a bath loofa and poured some soap on it. Then he started to wash her body. He started on her shoulders and then scrubbed down her arms followed by her back. He unsurprisingly lingered on butt scrubbing it several times over.

Then he turned her around and they were flush again. Her back against his front. He reached around her and started to wash her stomach and then he moved on to her breasts. His free hand massaged her soapy breasts and played with her nipples. Then he went down between her legs.

First, he cleaned it with the loofa, but then his other hand slid in. She squirmed as his fingers started to stroke between her legs. This man his blasted hands. He was getting more and more daring with each stroke and soon was rubbing her clit. She bit back a moan as she grew hot between her legs. His fingers had just dipped into her pussy, when she stepped away.

He let out a playful little whine as she turned around and snatched the loofa from his hand. She poured fresh soap on it and started to scrub his chest. She scrubbed his shoulders and then down each arm. He turned around for her so she could get his back. As she got lower, he purposely stuck out his ass towards her. She gave it a playful slap and he chuckled. She wasn't that daring with cleaning his rear end and quickly moved on to his legs. She had crouch down to get them.

"Turn around," she said.

She tossed the loofa aside as he did so. She was now eye level with his half-hard cock. She grabbed it with one hand. He flinched.

"Shy?" she laughed looking up at him. "Don't want to get it clean?"

Padmé leaned in and gave the side a quick little lick. He started to grow and harden immediately. She couldn't help but smile at seeing what her touch did to him. She started at the bottom of his shaft and licked up to the tip. She rolled her tongue around the head and along the slit before working her way back down to the base. She gave his balls a few licks before she once again licked back up to the top.

She looked up at him. The look on his face was full of lust and yearning. She gave the tip one last playful lick before she stood up.

"That's it?" he asked.

She stepped up to him and again their bodies were against each other.

"I think we're all clean," she said.

"Really? I think you missed a spot down there."

"I could say the same to you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" He lowered his face so it was even with hers. "Because let me assure you, I am quite the champion."

She gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "Then prove it."

They glared at each other for a moment, before he laughed and leaned back. Soon the water was turned off and they were rubbing each other with towels. It was a hasty job, and their skin was still wet and hair still dripping as they tumbled onto the bed.

"Ladies first," he said as he rolled her over on to her back and parted her legs.

There was no foreplay. He came in quick for his attack. His tongue was licking at her folds and his fingers were rubbing against her clit. After a few deep and long licks, a finger slid into her. It started off slow, but the way it pressed against her made her toes curl. She gasped, which resulted in him going a fraction of a bit faster.

She squeezed her eyes shut as his finger moved in and out of her in a perfect rhythm. Each push in caused a fresh wave of heat and tingly pleasure to roll through her. She gasped as he added a second finger and started to go faster and harder. She was melting under his touch. His tongue continued to lick at her folds and then his other hand started to rub at her clit.

She squirmed. Her back arched off the bed and she grabbed fistfuls of the sheets. "V- Vader," she moaned. It only made him rub harder and insert another finger. She was being overrun with delight and lust. She could feel it building within with each pump of his fingers and lick of his tongue until she was ready to burst!

Vader pulled back before she could come. She snapped her head up and looked down at him. He was looking at her and smiling a completely smug smile.

"Why did you stop?" she asked. Her voice breathless.

"Just taking a small break," he said.

She glared at him. Smug bastard. He laughed then kissed her right at the top of her mound, and soon he was kissing her all the way back down between her folds. His tongue was licking her again so deeply. It felt so good. Then without warning, two fingers slid into her fast and hard. She almost jumped off the bed, but his other hand gripped her tightly keeping her grounded as he continued his ministrations.

It didn't take long for her to return to that state of dizzy bliss and ecstasy as her body quickly built up towards its release. It was going much faster this time. Padmé's head rolled back as she let out a loud moan.

"Don't you dare stop!" she cried out.

He went harder. Faster. Deeper. How were his fingers going in that deep? Stars! His other hand was back rubbing her clit. His tongue was still licking. The perfect storm was brewing. She shrieked as she orgasm. Pure joy bubbled in her mind raced down her body that squirmed under Vader's touch. He didn't stop until she finally sunk onto the mattress taking in deep breaths of air.

He slowly pulled his fingers out and crawled up alongside her. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled against his chest. She was sweaty and hot, but she still yearned for the warmth of his skin. He kissed her head and they laid like that for a long moment while she recovered.

Then she pushed him onto his back and pushed herself up. She hovered above him. His gold eyes were wide and seemed to sparkle as a lovely smile spread across his lips.

"It's your turn," she said giving him a devilish smile.

She didn't wait to see his reaction. She was down at his hips gently sliding just two fingertips up and down his length. He had gone a bit soft, but now was quickly hardening back up. She looked over at him. He had folded his arms behind his head as he watched looking completely proud of himself. Part of her wanted to give his cock a really nice tight squeeze just to see him wince, but she quickly brushed that aside. There were other ways to get that expression off his face.

She hoped.

She bent over and gave his tip the tiniest lick. His cock twitched as it became fully hard. She grabbed the bottom of his shaft with her hand and licked down the side going in lazy side to side movements. She was tempted to look over at him but decided she would just focus on the task at hand. Having made it down to the bottom, she started to go back up, but this time she flattened her tongue to give a thick wide lick all the way up.

She rolled her tongue around his tip and then licked back down his cock. She did this a few more times until she stuck the tip into her mouth. She let her tongue roll around it before she took in a tiny bit more and started to suck. She gently bobbed up and down just taking his tip in her mouth before she gathered the courage and started to take in a bit more. He was huge and she doubted she could take in the whole thing.

She was suddenly hit with a wave of doubt and self-consciousness. What was she doing? She was giving Darth Vader a blow job. Why? Because she thought she could give better oral sex than him? The playboy of the galaxy? No wonder he looked so smug. He . . .

She couldn't help it. She had looked up at him expecting that stupid expression on his face, but it was gone. His brows were furrowed and his face was bright red. Instead of a smug sex fiend, he looked shy and pleading. He looked . . . meek . . . and . . . absolutely nothing like the Vader she knew.

It was a bit exhilarating to see him so soft looking. He was usually so arrogant that to see him like this was alluring. She found renewed confidence and took a bit more of him. He let out a moan and squirmed. His hips ever so slightly moved, but he didn't push himself in deeper. Perhaps he wanted to, but he was letting her set the pace.

She was now sucking down a good portion of his cock. Back and forth she went. Her lips trailed around his taut skin and her tongue rolled along his shaft as the tip slid down her throat. This was about all she could take. No way could she take more, but she wasn't going to give up. She was enjoying his face far too much. Plus she wanted to see him lose control because of her.

She watched him closely. He was fighting it. He squirmed and small moans slipped out of his lips, and she could see the way he was tightening up. He was getting close. She pulled away. A trail of spit ran from her lips to his cock. She wiped her mouth with her arm and then stretched. His mouth fell open.

"Just taking a break," she purred.

His mouth moved as he was trying to say something, but no words came out. Good. Now he knew what it was like.

She lowered her face and gave his tip a small kiss. "Would you like me to continue?" she asked. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said. His voice was tight.

She gave him a quick lick. She was tempted to ask him to beg for it, but perhaps another time. She took his cock back into her mouth and with renewed vigor, started sucking him down harder and faster. Her hands grabbed his lower shaft and started gliding up and down it making sure his full length was getting attention.

"Fuck!" he cried out. "Padmé. Padmé I'm going to come."

She didn't stop. She just kept going.

"Padmé!"

His back arched and he threw back his head. Warm, hot cum burst into her mouth. She pulled out and he continued to orgasm. His sperm splashed across her face. He laid there breathing hard as he finished and calmed down.

She grabbed at the comforter and started to wipe his cum off.

"Let me help," he said.

Then he was there. She had no idea how he had moved that fast. His hands cupped her face and he started to kiss her and lick away his own cum. It didn't take long for his lips to slip onto hers. Then her hands were grabbing his face as their lips locked and their tongues rolled around each other. She could taste both of their juices.

She slipped onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. His cock was quickly growing hard again and she grinded her hips against him. He pulled them down to the bed and rolled them over so she was on her back. He gave her lips one last kiss before he pulled away. He paused to look down at her with a beautiful warm smile and soft eyes. She blinked and took a second look at them. Odd, they looked blue.

That thought was quickly pushed aside as Vader spread her legs and thrust his cock inside of her.

* * *

Vader slowly came awake. He felt so relaxed as if he could melt into the soft mattress. He didn't want to move and continued to doze for a few more minutes until his arm stretched out seeking out Padmé. But he only felt smooth sheets.

He opened his eyes and she wasn't there. The bed was empty, but he quickly realized she was in the shower. He closed his eyes and dozed a bit more until she came out. She was wrapped in a bath robe and was drying her hair with a towel.

"You couldn't wait for me to wake up?" he asked.

She sat on the edge of the bed. "I actually wanted to get clean this time."

"I thought I did a thorough job last night."

"Perhaps too thorough," she said with a pointed look.

He gave her a small smile but didn't push the matter any further. He understood. He was also in need of a shower. His body was coated in dry sweat and sticky juices from the night before. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the bed. She rested her head on her pillow and looked at him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and scooted closer to her.

"Shouldn't you be running off to work?" she asked.

She placed her hand on the side of his face and gently started to stroke his hair.

"I have the day off," he said. "I was thinking perhaps we could do something together."

She raised an eyebrow. "We spent the night doing something together."

A small wave of heat ran across his cheeks. "I meant going out."

"Out?" Her eyes widened.

"You said you liked a change of scenery. Anywhere you would like to go?"

She looked up at the ceiling in thought for a long moment, before she looked back at him.

"What if we went flying again?"

He couldn't stop a large smile from growing on his lips. "Flying?" he asked, hopefully not sounding too eager.

"How is that Nubian of yours coming along? Ready for a spin?"

His heart sank a little bit. He hadn't worked on it at al the past week or sol. "Afraid not," he admitted. "But I have plenty of other ships."

"Are you going out in that tight little number from last night?"

"Oh?" he purred. "I can if you want."

She laughed. It was a beautiful sound that eased his heart and softened his smile.

"As . . . alluring as that sounds. I think a shower and some fresh clothes might do you good. We can meet up in an hour or so."

She leaned over and gave his cheek a quick kiss before she rolled out of bed.

* * *

There was a pep in his step and a smile on his face as Vader made his way through the halls to his room. The door slid open and he froze.

"M- mom?" he asked.

His mother had been sitting on the edge of his bed looking at a datapad. She stood up and smoothed out her skirts. He stepped in and the door closed behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he peeled off his shirt.

"You forgot didn't you?" she asked. Her voice calm. Too calm.

 _Kriff_. Was he supposed to be spending time with her?

She sighed. "Ani." Her voice was soft and warm. "We were supposed to be meeting to discuss finding you a wife."

Oh yeah. He had made plans with her to do that. But . . .

She signed again, but this time it was one of exasperation.

"And what exactly were you about to go do?"

"Padmé wanted to go flying." His cheeks were burning. He felt guilty for forgetting about spending time with his mom.

Shmi walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. "If you want to spend time with Padmé, then that's fine."

His heart did a little skip and a smile tugged on the corner of his lip.

"However," she said giving him 'the look.' "That means you will join me tonight and we can talk then."

"That's fair."

"Your _whole_ night."

" _What_?"

"Tell Padmé you won't be seeing her tonight."

"We won't spend the whole night talking about this!"

"We might." She raised her head and glared at him daring him to argue. He hated it when she did that.

"Fine!" he said as marched into the refresher.

"I'll cook dinner and expect you to be _on time_ ," she said.

"Fine," he grumbled slamming his finger on the door panel button. As the door slid closed he caught the smug smile and nod his mother gave him.


	29. Chapter 29

Padmé had realized as she got ready that her personal collection of clothes were all rather plain and mostly made up of comfortable lounge clothes. Why would she need any other clothes in her room? The harem ready room was stocked full of every outfit imaginable. Should she go there and grab something? She considered until she came across a pair of tight black leather pants. These were the very pair she had worn the last time she went flying. The pair Vader had picked out for her and had a matching outfit for.

Should she wear it again?

No. She tossed the pants to the side and picked up a slim-fitting but comfortable pair of dark blue pants instead. She found a solid color shirt to go with it. It wasn't that fashionable, but it would have to work for now. She pulled her hair up into a simple braided bun and then realized she had no make-up in her room. Well, she would be going for a natural look.

She ordered a light breakfast and then went shopping on the holonet. Her access was of course heavily censored, but she was allowed to shop. She looked through several online catalogs of clothes. She wasn't thinking about what outfits to wear with Vader, she was thinking about what was something she could wear to escape. Though she would take any good opportunity to get out regardless of her outfit, but if she had her choice she should wear something that she could easily blend in with once outside. Possibly something with a hood to hide her face.

She spent the next hour selecting several outfits. Only two of them were for running away, but she didn't want it to be too obvious what she was buying. So she selected a wide variety of outfits and hoped her purchases would be approved. She placed her datapad down and started to pace the room.

She needed to steel herself. She had to keep herself focused. She hadn't suggested going flying for fun. She had suggested it so she could get another look at Vader's hangar and hopefully get his access codes. She also wanted to get a mental map of Vader's palace from the outside. She needed to know where to go if she ever did get out.

There was a small cold pang of guilt in her stomach. She knew Vader was eager to spend time with her and please her, especially after sleeping together.

She was using him.

She bit her lip as she continued to pace. A part of her whispered that she shouldn't feel guilty. She should milk Vader for all that he was worth. If she was already ok with having sex with him, then she should use that to her advantage. She should lure Vader into a false sense of security. Have him whisper sweet nothings to her. Then when he was tired out she could slip away before he knew any better.

It was better that this happened soon. Ishita's words weighed heavy on her. Eventually, Vader would get a new girl and his focus could easily shift away from her.

But . . .

She didn't _want_ to use Vader like that. She . . .

She what? She bit her lip a little harder. She cared for him? Cared for Darth Vader? Heir to the Empire? The man that had _bought_ her? No. She couldn't care for him. Maybe on a superficial level, but anything deeper than that. No way.

She placed her hand on the gold collar that was around her throat.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 _Careful, Padmé_ , she told herself. _Stay focused. Escape. Get out of here. Don't get caught up in this man. He'll toss you aside the moment he finds a new girl._

_Right?_

" _You are different. Regardless of how we would have met, it would have been different."_

That's what Vader had said. Did she believe him? She did. Or . . . She _wanted_ to.

_He was saying those things to get into your bed._

And it worked.

_And you liked it._

"Ugh!" she shouted out loud. Her cheeks were burning bright red. "Yes, ok," she said to herself. "Yes, I liked it. Is that so bad?"

She did like it. Both last night and the night before. She . . . _liked_ it. It felt good. Really good.

 _Kriff that man_ , she cursed.

She took a sharp breath through her nose.

 _Ok_ , she told herself. _If you sleep with him, you cannot fall in love with him._

She laughed to herself. She may have fucked Vader, but there was no way in all nine Corellian hells was she going to actually love him.

 _You're doing this to get out of here_ , she reasoned. _It just has the added benefit of being very enjoyable. The moment it starts to hinder you from getting out, you stop._

She nodded to herself in agreement.

* * *

Padmé's arm was looped around Vader's as they walked through his palace towards the hangar. As they exited the turbolift, she leaned against him. Warmth bloomed inside of him and he smiled.

This was nice. This was very nice.

He entered his personal code at the hanger's door panel. It slid open silently, and the two walked in. Padmé slipped away as she walked right over to the yellow Nubian N-1. She placed her hand on its side and slid her fingers along it as she walked to the tip. There was a soft look of yearning in her eyes. A look he knew. A look he often gave his ships, but a look he had never seen in Ishita the times he had brought her here.

Padmé was looking at the ship. She wanted to be out in it. Out flying in it. Out beyond the stars.

"We'll take this one out," Vader said waving Padmé over.

She looked up at him, but then back at the N-1. She gave it a long look before finally stepping away. He really needed to finish fixing that ship up. No doubt she would love flying in it as much as he would. Maybe he could slip away from his mother's tonight early and come work on it.

He walked up to his black Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor.

"How many of your ships do you paint black?" she asked as she looked around at the other ships.

He shrugged. "What can I say?" he said with a smile. "It's my favorite color."

"Please do not tell me you're going to touch that N-1 with paint."

He _had_ considered painting it black. "Maybe," he replied sheepishly.

"Don't you dare! It's beautiful the way it is."

He smiled at her already knowing he would never paint it. "I shall consider your request. Shall we get in?"

He climbed into the cockpit first.

"Can I request that next time we go out we go in a ship that has more than a single seat?" Padmé asked as she climbed in and sat on his lap.

His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "And where would the fun in that be?" Then he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before he reached for the control board.

The cockpit roof slid closed and he started up the engine. He noticed she was stiff and tense as he flew the ship out of the palace and into the traffic. Was she worried? About what? She almost seemed to be holding breath. Was . . . was getting out that impactful on her?

He suddenly recalled the taste of fresh hot air burning through his lungs as he ran over a large sand dune and the Hutt's palace disappeared from view. He remembered the large smile and laughing as he played in the sand allowing his mind to be free of his cruel reality for a few precious hours before he had to return to being a little slave boy.

Padmé's hair was pulled up in a bun, and Vader couldn't help but eye the gold collar around her throat. She was a slave, _his_ slave . . .

He looked away and focused on flying. It wasn't long before they were free of the atmosphere and they were zipping around satellites and other ships until he finally brought it to a stop. They looked down at the planet. From up here, one could see the large golden circles and lines of light that marked the ecumenopolis.

"It makes me think of poetry," he said breaking the silence.

She stirred in his lap. "Hmm?"

"Seeing the planet from up here. The lines and circles. They make me think of writing. I like to think that if I could read it, it would be a poem."

She turned and looked at him. She looked at him, examined him, for a moment before she smiled. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Before I forget," he said, "I won't be seeing you tonight . . . at all." She gave him an inquisitive look. "I have plans."

"Oh? Will you be spending your time with another lady?"

"If I say I am?" he purred.

She looked away and her shoulders raised. He fought back a smile. She was uncomfortable with this.

"Are you jealous?" he asked.

"No," she said far too quickly. "You're allowed to spend your time however and with whoever you like."

"You are jealous," he said as he placed his hands on her hips.

She twisted in his lap so she sat on it sideways and folded her arms across her chest.

"Are we back at this again, Lord Vader? What you do with other girls does not bother me."

"I think it does. I know you don't like Ishita."

"Is that who will be entertaining you in bed tonight?"

"No."

Her arms fell to her side. "So it won't be Ishita? Finally spending some time with some other girls?"

"Perhaps. Do you have any suggestions?"

"On who you should sleep with?"

He shrugged.

"Well there's Neli," she said.

He hadn't expected her to play along.

"Neli?" he asked.

"Yes. Or Graylaci. Endzella is quite a fan of yours, and if you're up for a threesome you could ask Tiara to join as well. Or perhaps someone you haven't seen in a long time? What about Haneul? No? Lana? Nichelle? Ten-Dai? Not any of them? Sonja? Kirabo? Vivvatalie? No? You're just toying with me. Either you are choosing someone very random in the harem or spending it with someone outside of the harem."

"Neither."

She narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. He laughed.

"I am meeting with my Matron Mother tonight over dinner. She wanted my schedule cleared in case it ran long."

The tension that escaped her body was obvious, and he couldn't stop his smile from growing.

"Oh," she said softly and leaned in towards him.

His hands tightened on her hips and pulled her closer so she was leaning against him.

"Still figuring out who to marry?" she asked. He let out a soft annoyed groan. "What do you have against marrying? Against settling down? Seems like you would want to."

"Because it's important to me."

"What is? Marrying?"

"No, family."

There was a slight tilt of her head. He felt his cheeks redden, and she placed her hand on the side of his face. He knew she wanted to know more, but he couldn't tell her more. But then she smiled. A smile that froze him in time. Even his lungs had stopped breathing as he took in every inch of her face. She placed her other hand on his other cheek, and it was only then his body unfroze and he started to breathe again.

"How many more of these little surprises do you have?" she asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Small little things you say or do that I find completely contradictory to who you're supposed to be?"

"Who I'm _supposed_ to be?"

"Yes. You're supposed to be Darth Vader, heir to the Empire, a violent general, and a play-boy."

"Let's break that down. I am Darth Vader and heir to the Empire. Violent general? More like a brilliant and daring general."

"And being a play-boy?"

"I don't know if I can refute that," he said as his hands slid up her side. She shivered but her eyes never left his. His hands went around her shoulders and gently cradled her head. "Although," he said in a low husky voice. His eyes were on her lips. "I'll admit that lately, I haven't been living up to that name."

She leaned in, just a fraction of an inch, closer.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"I've been distracted."

"Mmmhmmm with what?"

He couldn't hold back anymore. He leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as her lips parted. Any tension that he had slowly melted away as his tongue danced around hers.

 _Force_ , he loved the way she tasted, the way she smelled, the touch of her skin. She was intoxicating, and he simply could not get enough.

He was needy and greedy and trying to hold back, but kriff, it was so hard. Heat ran through him burning his cheeks and pooling deep and low inside of him. One of his hands slipped away from her head and down to her wonderful ass. He couldn't help but grab it and give it a squeeze. The moan that escaped her lips only made him more excited and turned on.

Padmé pulled away, and he leaned forward trying to catch her lips. She smiled at him as she placed her hands on her shoulders and readjusted herself so she was now straddling him. He arched his back and pushed his hips towards her. Her lips returned to his and she grinded her hips against him. Both of his hands grabbed her butt and pulled her close. He gave her nice cheeks a squeeze.

"Vader," she murmured between kisses.

"Mmmm?" He didn't want to bother with words.

"I want to fuck you," she whispered.

He paused. He could hear his heart beating in his chest. He didn't say anything as she pushed her weight up on her knees and she grabbed at her pants. He helped her pull them to her thighs so it was just enough to leave her exposed. He quickly undid his pants and freed his cock. It sprang out already hard and eager.

She placed one hand flat against his chest and the other wrapped around his tip. He sucked in a breath and held it as she slowly lowered herself down. He fought back the urge to thrust his hips forward to sheath himself into her and start fucking with the wild greed that was threatening to burst out of him. Instead, he sat there letting her move at her own pace as she slowly lowered herself down.

His tip was fully inside of her when she stopped and placed both hands on his shoulders. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she continued down. Her inner walls wrapped around his cock so perfectly. A moan slipped out of his lips as she stopped only halfway down. Then she started back up.

His hands grabbed her waist in an attempt to help support her weight. She went up to his tip then went back down. She leaned in and captured his lips. His breath was stolen from him yet again as she sucked and playfully bit at his lip and continued to glide up and down his shaft.

"Nnnnnggghhh," he moaned. "Padmé." Her rhythm was steady and even. "You're so amazing," he gasped.

"I've heard that before," she said.

He tried to think of something better to say, but words were completely failing him. He didn't even think there were words for what he was feeling. She was absolutely divine. A goddess. A-

"Padmé!" he shouted as she suddenly pushed herself all the way down and took all of his cock. He was completely sheathed inside of her. "Fuck!"

His hands tightened on her hips. His fingers, both gloved and flesh, dug into her sides. Her hands slid up his neck and into his hair. He quickly accepted her lips and tongue. She gently rolled her hips into a slow rhythm. She was barely riding him, but he didn't care. His thoughts had spiraled away into nothing but burning lust and ecstasy.

All that mattered was Padmé. He drank in every bit of her he could. Each little moan she gave out, the scent of her sweat mixed with his, the taste of her tongue and lips, and the feel of her wrapped around his cock.

"Padmé," he whispered. His red and swollen lips brushing against hers.

She smiled at him, which only resulted in a fresh wave of heat and horniness raging through him.

"Help me," she whispered back.

Then she placed her hands back on his chest. She lifted herself up to where he was almost out of her. His hands tightened on her waist as he pushed her back down. He thrust his hips forward so they slammed together. She jerked her head back and let out a loud moan, but that didn't stop her rhythm.

It was fast, messy, and greedy as they continued to fuck. There was no hesitation or restraint as they moved as one. There was nothing else but her and him and this act. This moment. He knew she was just as lost as he was. Sweat dripped down his neck and back as there was another clap of her ass landing against his thighs as once again his cock was slammed into her.

"I love it when you look like that," Padmé said.

"Mmm?"

How did she have the ability to speak?

One of her hands left his chest and gently brushed aside a strand of his sweaty hair.

"Like this," she said. "When your eyes look like they're blue."

Then she smiled and he had never seen her smile like that before. He had never seen a smile like that ever before, and it tipped him over the edge. He grunted as he bucked his hips and came. Padmé gasped. Her hands tightened into fists as her orgasm quickly followed his.

He was out of his body and amongst the stars. His glowing and bubbling over and going supernova. Slowly, he descended back into his body and became aware that he had just pumped a load of his cum into Padmé. They both took deep breaths as their bodies trembled with the aftershocks of mind-blowing sex.

She placed her head on his shoulder as her body fell limp against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. He kissed the top of her head then nuzzled against it. They stayed like that for a long time watching the stars and the planet below.


	30. Chapter 30

Padmé entered the dining hall for the evening meal. The room was already full, and everyone there had already started to eat.

"Padmé!"

She looked over to see Endzella sitting at a table waving her over with Tiara sitting next to her. Padmé nodded and sat down at the table after getting some food.

"It's been a while," Endzella said cheerfully. "Been enjoying some time off?"

"Time off?" Padmé asked.

"No nightly visits with Vader."

She looked down at her plate. They would think she wasn't seeing Vader because she wasn't going through the typical steps of going to the ready room and then visiting him in his harem room.

"Yes," she said. Did she sound convincing?

"You're not the only one enjoying it," Tiara said. She nodded her head towards the back of the room.

Padmé looked at the big table in the back and quickly spotted Ishita sitting with her usual group.

"She's enjoying it?" Padmé asked unsure if Tiara was being sarcastic or not.

"Well she isn't as bitchy," Tiara said with a shrug. "I would say it's been kind of nice not having her usual melodramatic displays, but I kind of miss the entertainment. Guess she doesn't have anyone to attack if no one here is seeing Lord Vader."

"No one?"

"He hasn't taken a girl into the harem room for a few nights now," Endzella said.

"Is that . . . odd?" Padmé asked as she pushed the food around her plate.

"Is it odd for Vader not to fuck?" Tiara asked. "Of course it is."

"No one said he wasn't fucking," Endzella said. "He's just not sleeping with anyone in the harem."

 _He wasn't sleeping with anyone in the harem room_ , Padmé corrected.

"So you think he's sleeping with someone else outside of the room then?" Padmé asked trying to act nonchalant about it.

"Probably is having some fling with a Coursanti elite," Endzella said.

"Has he done that before?"

Tiara snorted. "Do you really have to ask? Yes, he's done it before. Listen, he's done it _all_ before."

"A lot of the girls have been scouring the holonet gossip channels for any clues as to who it might be, but there isn't anything. He's being really subtle this time."

There was a slight sinking feeling in Padmé's heart as she heard the words _'this time_.' Why was she being bothered by this? She was the girl Vader was sneaking around with. This was all in the past and none of it surprising. And yet . . .

"And Ishita is fine with this?" Padmé said trying to keep the conversation going. She didn't want the other two taking a good hard look at her and noticing she was acting off.

Tiara shrugged. "Not much she can do about it, can she?"

"So she doesn't get jealous when he sees girls outside of the harem?"

"I'm sure she does. If we knew who it was, she might proclaim loudly that she was still better in bed or had better boobs or something like that. But . . . let's be honest. We're harem girls, and we can only do so much to compare ourselves to free citizens. Sure Ishita can ramble on about how she's always available for Vader's every whim, but that's the thing. He bought her with that purpose in mind. It's nothing really to brag about."

Padmé placed her fork down next to her plate as her appetite left her. Why was this conversation bothering her? Did she fear Vader would throw her away and move on to the next girl? She already knew that. She already knew all of this. She wasn't jealous or worried about what he thought of her!

"Have you two see Aruna?" Padmé asked. She had to push Vader from her mind. There were things she had to do. "I was hoping to talk to her."

"Oh, she doesn't come out much," Endzella said. "A bit of loner. Likes to be by herself most of the time."

"Would you know where her room is?"

Endzella and Tiara shared a quick look. Padmé had learned that in Vader's harem, and perhaps in any harem, one's personal space was sacred. On the first day Padmé had been here, she had been told not to share her door code with anyone. If the girls wanted to hang out with each other, they did so in communal spaces such as the dining hall. To be invited into someone's personal room was an act of trust. It wasn't seen as proper to ask where someone's room was if you weren't asking the person themself.

"I would ask her myself," Padmé quickly added. "But I never see her. I understand if you aren't comfortable sharing. If you do see her, pass the message along for me? That I would like to talk to her?"

"We will," Endzella said.

The topic moved on to other harem gossip, but Padmé was disappointed she didn't get Aruna's room location. Could she ask Vader? No. She couldn't do that. He would get curious and interfere in some way. He had a history of sticking his nose into her business, and this was business she didn't want him involved with.

She needed to talk to Aruna to ask what she knew about Saché. It was the first real lead she had on her friend's disappearance in years, and she would deeply regret it if she got out of this blasted place without asking Aruna for more details. She had to try; she owed Saché that much.

After politely excusing herself, Padmé left the dining hall and made her way slowly through the gardens of the harem. Perhaps she could stumble upon Aruna's room. She looked at any windows that were lit up wondering who was behind them. She hugged herself as she thought of Saché who had been taken when she was a teen. Padmé doubted she had ended up in a harem such a this with a fairly decent master. In fact, she feared Saché had ended up in the Emperor's harem and was probably dead.

She stopped and leaned against a pillar looking over a small alcove with a small waterfall surrounded by vines.

Was it time to give up on Saché? The grief and frustration of losing her friend had fueled her into rescuing and helping harem girls. But those actions were why she was in this situation. Even if she did want to continue that work once she got, could she? If she managed to pay off her debt and Vader let her walk out it was possible. But if she ran away . . . She would be a runaway slave. She would have to spend her time constantly looking over her shoulder and hiding.

She knew of plenty of people who would take her in or places she could hide. Many of which were good places where she could make a good life if she choose, but was it the life she wanted?

She wanted to say yes, but she knew the truth. That wasn't her.

What should she do? Put off any escape attempt to see if she could get Vader to release her? She had had sex with him three times now. If he played by his own rules, that had to knock off some of her debt. Doubtful it was anywhere near enough.

She pursed her lips. She hated thinking of having sex with him like that. As just an act to pay off her debt. It was more than that . . . It was exciting and felt good and . . .

She shook her head.

 _Do not skip over an opportunity to escape_ , she told herself. _Vader is not worth your freedom._

She straightened up and stretched her arms above her head. The night air was cooling quickly, so she started to make her way back towards her room. As she grew close to it, she ran into Ishita.

"The little tooka," Ishita said.

"Ishita," Padmé greeted. "If I didn't know any better, it looks like you might have been waiting for me."

"I was," Ishita said. That meant she most likely knew where Padmé's room was. "I wanted to talk with you."

"You have five minutes," Padmé said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, I won't waste your time. Here." Ishita held out a small bottle of perfume. "It's Lord Vader's favorite. It's made by Zalmanë, and they only produce five hundred bottles a year. Once it's sold out, it's out. Of course, Lord Vader secured this bottle for me."

"I don't want your perfume."

Ishita took the cap off and sprayed her neck. "A pity. It's quite an alluring smell. It just might help you keep Lord Vader's attention."

"I assure you, I do not need help with that."

And why would Ishita want her to keep Vader's attention?

"Really?" she purred. "You'll be fine once he takes a wife?"

"I wish him the absolute best in such an endeavor," Padmé said. "Now I believe our time is up. Good night."

She walked past Ishita and quickly returned to her room. It was only inside behind her locked door that she realized what Ishita had said. How did she know Vader was looking for a wife? Had he told her like he had Padmé? Padmé recalled the time in the harem room when Vader showed her the queen who had requested to marry him. He said he would never show Ishita such a thing.

What was the truth? How else would Ishita know?

She pulled off her shirt. She was about to toss it to the ground, but brought it to her face and took a deep sniff. She could smell Ishita's perfume on it; she _recognized_ it. She had smelled it just last night when Vader had come to her done up in glitter in that tight black outfit saying he had just been at a party. She had said she smelled so they took a shower together. He smelled like _this_ perfume.

Had he been with Ishita? Or with another girl? He did come to her room late at night, which was plenty of time for him to see someone else.

She threw the shirt into the trash and marched to the refresher ready to wash the blasted scent off of her.

* * *

"You're thinking of Padmé, aren't you?"

Vader blinked and looked over at his mom. She was stirring a boiling pot on the stove and looking over at him.

"No," he lied.

Shmi raised an eyebrow and gave him a look. "Do not lie to me," she said. "You are daydreaming about Padmé."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you haven't finished chopping those vegetables, which should have been finished five minutes ago."

Vader looked down at the cutting board in front of him. Indeed there was a pile of vegetables only half cut up. He gripped his knife tighter and started to finish the job.

"Doesn't mean I was thinning about Padmé," he muttered under his breath.

He heard his mother sigh, but she said nothing. He knew she wanted to say something. The silence between them was thick and heavy. He hated it. He didn't like this awkwardness between them, but he didn't know how to break it. What could he say? What should they talk about?

His thoughts were quieted as his mother started to hum. He had finished the vegetables and stood there listening. It was one of the many songs his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. A smile slowly grew on his face as he collected the cut veggies and carried them over to his mother. Not pausing her song, she took the vegetables and dropped them into the boiling pot.

Vader took several deep breaths taking in the delicious aroma. She was cooking a Tatooine dish with a few extra fresh vegetables and ingredients not found on that planet. Like the song, it made him think of the good parts of his childhood. The moments when his mother scraped together some ingredients and snuck him into the kitchens late at night so she could cook them both a meal. She would hum to him as she did so just like she did now.

She placed a lid on the pot and turned and faced him. She smiled warmly up at him.

"The sauce is cooking and the bantha steaks are roasting in the oven," she said. "Go into the living room. I have set out datapads for you to look over."

His smile faded immediately, but his mother's smile didn't. She reached up and gave his cheek a gentle pat.

"Best we get this over with," she said.

Vader groaned loudly and obviously as he walked out of the small kitchen into the living room. His mother's rooms weren't large or lavish, but that was what she had insisted on. He would have given her a whole palace if she had asked. She was the only person in this galaxy he would truly do anything and everything for.

_What about Padmé?_

He paused, but quickly pushed that thought aside. He couldn't think of her right now; she was too distracting. He sat down on the couch and looked at the low table in front of him. His mother had organized several stacks of datapads. This was going to be a long night if he had to go through each of these.

He grabbed the first one on his left knowing Shmi had them well organized. He opened the first file which gave a list of all the candidates including the old ones and new ones. He ignored the old ones and focused on the new ones, the ones the Emperor wouldn't approve of. Some of the names he quickly and mentally crossed out such as Mon Mothma. His mother had picked correctly in that the Emperor wouldn't approve of her, but neither would he. There were also a number of names he didn't recognize and made a note to look at those in more detail.

He sighed, threw the datapad back on the table, and leaned back on the couch. He rested his head on the back of the couch. He didn't want to waste his night looking at all these profiles. He didn't mind spending time with his mom. In fact, he loved spending time with his mother. He hadn't really spent some time with her in a while.

Perhaps he should take her out? Shmi Skywalker wasn't one to venture out of the palace by herself but enjoyed going on outings if he took her. Perhaps they could go to the gardens? There were several nice ones on the planet, and she loved looking at all the plants. Or they could go to a museum or just walk around a shopping district.

"Dinner is ready," Shmi called out.

Vader blinked. How much time had he wasted staring absent-mindedly at the ceiling?

He walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the small table. His mother placed a plate down in front of him of bantha steak with a thick vegetable sauce with a fresh salad on the side.

Before she could bring up the topic of the datapads, he spoke first. "What do you say about going on a date together?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "A date?"

"Yeah. Just me and you. We haven't done that in a while."

"That would be lovely, Ani."

He smiled at her. "I'll look at my schedule and see when I can free up some time."

"So what did you think of the candidates?"

"Must we talk about that over this delicious meal? I don't want to ruin it."

"Ani," she said in an all-too-familiar and maternally stern manner. "You _cannot_ keep putting this off. Right?"

"No," he grumbled. "Sorry, Mom. Thank you for all your hard work on this. I did look over the list. There are some there are a definite no and a few maybes. There are also some I had never heard of that deserve a good look."

Shmi nodded. "Any, in particular, catch your interest?"

He listed off a few names, and they made light conversation about the ladies and their pros and cons over their meal. After finishing and clearing away the plates, they went into the living room. He was debating on possibly ordering through the palace system to have a serving droid bring him some strong whiskey to help him get through the rest of the night. It didn't look like he would be sneaking off to go work on ships in his hangar.

"Ani."

He looked over at his mother. They sat side by side on the couch.

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk," she said.

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"We need to talk about Padmé."

"What? Why? What is there to talk about?"

"Oh, Ani," his mother said as she reached over and took his hand, his flesh hand. She gave it a squeeze. "You're in love with her."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I've been sitting on this part for weeks now and I don't know when I will get around to writing the next scene. So have a small update for now.

Shmi held her son's hand as he looked at her with a look of shock and confusion. Vader really had no idea he was in love with Padmé. He sharply looked away from her. She knew his thoughts were spinning viciously around in his head as tried to fit the pieces together. She stayed silent and still and let him work through this on his own. His brows furrowed and the corner of his lips pulled into a frown. Suddenly, his brows shot up and his cheeks turned red. His mouth formed a silent oh.

He slowly looked at her, and his face slowly melted into the look of a little lost puppy. She squeezed his hand again. Her son may be brilliant and talented, but he had no clue when it came to matters of the heart.

"You're in love with Padmé," Shmi repeated.

"How are you so certain?" Vader asked. His voice wavered slightly.

She smiled at him. "Because I love you, Ani." A small spread on his face. "And I know your heart. It's in love."

He was quiet for a moment. He placed his other hand, his gloved hand, on top of hers and squeezed. "I love you too, Mom," he whispered. "But this isn't the same thing."

"I would hope not. The love you have for me should not be the same you have for Padmé, but that doesn't mean it's any less real."

He suddenly stood up. His shoulders were high and his hands curled into fists.

"And?" he said. His voice was tight. "So what? What does it matter? It's not the same. You just said it."

She sighed. "It matters because it's stopping you from picking a wife."

He spun around. His gold eyes glared down at her. "What?" he hissed.

A chill ran down her spine. He was so full of Palpatine's venom.

"This is supposed to be a marriage of convenience," she said as she stood up. He was still a good head taller than her, but she looked directly up at him. "And yet you keep comparing them all to Padmé."

"I do not."

"Maybe not on purpose, but you are. You're too much of a romantic."

"A romantic? I'm not romantic. What does that even mean?"

She chuckled softly. "It means, this choice matters to you. Or you want it to matter. You want love, Ani. You want a wife and a family." His face fell as the truth hit him. "There is nothing wrong with that, and you can still have it. I just don't think now is the time."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means you can either play the rules of the Emperor or of your heart. I'm not going to admit that I know everything here, but I assume it is best to play the Emperor's game."

He let out an annoyed growl and spun away from her. He marched to the other side of the small living room before turning back around to face her.

"Alright. The answer is obvious." He held himself up tall. "I marry Padmé."

"If only it were that simple," Shmi said. "Sadly, that is not the answer."

" _What_? What do you mean that is not the answer? You just said I was in love with her and that I wanted to marry for love! It seems very obvious to me that that means to marry Padmé!"

She sat back down on the couch.

"Padmé will not agree to it," she said looking her son straight in the eyes.

His gold eyes darted back forth searching her own. He sucked in a sharp breath. "She doesn't love me back," he said in a pained and tight voice.

"Don't be so quick about that. She does have feelings for you, but I'll agree she doesn't love you. Not as much as you love her."

He deflated a bit. His shoulders sagged and his brows creased. "I see."

"Sit down," she said, patting the sofa next to her. He slowly shuffled over and sat down. She wrapped her arms around him and he rested his chest on her shoulder. "That isn't to say Padmé won't one day come to love you the same," she whispered as she stroked her son's hair. "But right now she can't. It's the same reason why she won't agree to marry you."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ani. She's a slave and you're her master. There is a power imbalance, and as long as it stays she can't open her heart to you completely."

"But she'll be the Empress," he whispered.

"Will she?" Shmi asked. "Or will she be a slave still wearing that gold collar?"

She knew this conversation would be hard on her son, but he had to hear it.

"If you want to marry her, then you have to free her."

His face fell and turned white. His eyes widened.

"No," he said under his breath. "No. I . . . I _can't_ do that."

There it was. That _fear_. What had that damned man done to her son? What poison had he fed him? Why was Vader afraid of freeing any of his girls?

She placed a hand on his cheek. His skin was clammy and sweaty.

"You freed me," she said.

He blinked and then looked at her.

"You've freed others. Don't you rememb-"

"No!" he shouted and jumped to his feet. "I did not!"

_Oh, Ani._

She stood up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"She can't love you as her slave master. Not fully."

"But . . . what if . . . What if I free her . . . what if she leaves and never wants to see me again? I . . ."

"There is a chance of heartbreak, yes. And heartbreak is . . . well . . . one of the worst things out there."

There was a slight tilt of his head.

"Mom, have you . . .?"

She smiled sadly. "Have I ever felt heartbreak? Of course. When my son was ripped out of my arms, my heart was also ripped out of me. It was almost unbearable, but it is something one can survive."

"Mom," he muttered as his large arms wrapped around her.

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. The two held each other tightly. She took the moment to enjoy his warmth and the sound of his beating heart. He gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head. She leaned back and placed both of her hands on either side of his face.

"There is a chance for heartbreak there, yes. But you can live through it. You are so much stronger than me. But there is also a chance for love. Real love."

He sighed and leaned heavily into her hands.

She pushed herself up to her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You don't have to make any hasty moves right now," she said as she stepped away. "This is my advice. You pick a wife from one of these ladies. Someone who you think you can tolerate. That way you still meet the Emperor's conditions of having an engagement to announce on your birthday. Don't give me that look. Even if you somehow go through with marrying a woman you don't love, you can always divorce later."

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Ani, please," she continued. "Just think about it. Think about _all_ of it."

"I will, Mom," he replied.


	32. Chapter 32

Darth Vader woke up to early gray morning light. He rolled his head over to see his mother still sleeping soundly next to him. She had insisted he stay the night with her, and when he had protested against sleeping on her small couch, she said he could sleep in the bed next to her. It wasn't that odd as he had slept in her bed plenty of times, but that was often when he couldn't sleep. When the nightmares were too much . . .

When was the last time he had nightmares?

He . . . couldn't remember off the top of his head. He had been sleeping through the night. Especially when he was next to . . .

Padmé.

Was he in love with her? Was his mother right? Was this what love was?

He silently rolled out of bed, collected his shoes, and left. He needed time to think, but he found it hard to focus. He had hoped to have it all sorted out by the time he made it back to his room so he could shower and prepare for the day, but his thoughts were in more of a mess than when he woke up.

Why shouldn't he ask Padmé to marry him? She . . . she would be perfect. He could see himself waking up next to her every day. Have her smile be the first thing he saw. He could look into those beautiful brown eyes and kiss those plump lips. His hands would weave through her hair and down her neck and slide past the gold collar-

The gold collar?

A lump formed in his throat.

" _How dare you!"_

" _How dare I kiss you?"_

" _How dare you think you can just touch me without permission,"_

" _I did buy you."_

" _So that gives you the right to just do whatever you please to me?"_

" _That collar means that yes, I can."_

He paced from one side of his bedroom to another. His mother was right. She wouldn't agree as long as that collar was around her throat.

_So free her._

It sounded so easy. It could be so easy. It should be . . . It should have been . . .

" _Here," he had said, passing the datapad to the young woman._

_Her hand was still at her throat. She still couldn't believe the collar was gone. Cautiously and with slightly trembling hands, she accepted the datapad._

" _What is this?" she asked after a few moments._

" _Your citizenry has been reinstated."_

_She looked up at him. Her eyes were watery._

" _It means you're no longer a slave," he explained._

" _Yes. I know. But . . . " She paused as she looked down at the datapad for a long moment, before looking back up at him. "Why?"_

_What could he say? He himself had been a slave and didn't wish that life on anyone? No, he couldn't say that. That wasn't what he was anymore. He was now a Sith._

_Instead, he shrugged. "Because I wanted to."_

" _Thank you," she had said._

_She had thanked him while she held back tears. He didn't deserve it. Didn't deserve her thanks._

" _This is your doing," Sidious rasped._

_Vader stood quiet, still, and numb as he looked at the twisted and crumpled form. The skin marred and blackened, and yet the new gold collar was untouched and blemish-free. The eyes were wide and unseeing, but still held their last moments of fear when just a few hours earlier it had been filled with barely contained happiness and gratitude._

" _She was a harem girl," his master hissed. "There was nothing else for her, and it's pathetic to think otherwise." A cold bony hand grabbed Vader's shoulder. "Remember this, my young apprentice. Next time you show such weakness it will be you who kills them. We are Sith. The galaxy bows to_ us _."_

Vader sat down on his bed, leaned over, and put his head in his hands. There was a small tremor in his body.

" _We are the apex lifeform, boy. This galaxy is ours to do as we please. You will take her."_

" _She is yours."_

" _You_ will _fuck her."_

" _Good job, my apprentice."_

" _Make her scream."_

" _Claim her. Her body is yours."_

He jumped off the bed and pulled out his commlink.

"Alexis," he snapped as soon as the line connected.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Have the harem room prepared."

"Yes, my lord. Which girl would you like?"

Padmé.

No.

 _No_. He wouldn't call on her.

"I don't care. Anyone."

"I shall call Ishita-"

"No," Vader interrupted then quickly added. "Get Neli."

"Yes, my lord."

The call ended with a soft beep.

He thanked the Force he didn't run into his mother on the way to the harem room. Hopefully, she was still asleep. He could imagine her disapproving look. Plus, she would easily notice the cold sweat and the white face. She would ask what was wrong. He didn't want to deal with that. Didn't want to deal with her concern.

He was a Sith.

He entered the harem room, but Neli wasn't there yet. He kicked his shoes off and ripped his shirt off. It felt like dozens of spiders were crawling over his skin with their legs each tipped with metal spikes. His breathing was short and tight and his heart raced. He needed to calm down. He had to be at work in a few hours. He couldn't show up like this. They would sense the weakness and tear him apart. He couldn't have that.

He was a Sith.

He was Darth Vader.

He was the heir to the Empire.

He was to be respected. No, he was to be feared.

Neli entered the bedroom.

Her blonde hair was in loose waves and she only wore a sheer white lace robe that she held closed as she walked into the room. She smiled warmly at him.

"My lord," she said with a small bow. "I am excited you called on me."

He said nothing as she approached. Her hands let go of the robe and fell open showing off her beautiful pale body. She placed her hands on his chest as she leaned in and kissed his neck. He didn't move as her arms wrapped around him and she kept kissing him.

Shouldn't he be feeling something? Shouldn't his body be taking over? He needed this. He needed to lose himself to his passions and Sidious's voice would finally fade away.

She stepped forward and he walked back until he was at the edge of the bed. She bit her pink lips playfully before she pushed him down. She wasted no time climbing on top and straddling him.

"Are you tired, my lord?" she asked as her hands went to his waistline. "Don't worry. You can relax. I can do all the work."

She pulled his pants down and tossed them to the floor along with her robe. Her soft hands grabbed his cock and pulled it towards her lips. She began to suck him down, but . . .

He looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't getting hard. He wasn't getting turned on.

Vader looked down at Neli. She was giving it her all as she bobbed her head up and down his limp organ.

"Neli," he said.

Big blue eyes looked up at him. He bent over, grabbed her arm, and gently pulled her so she was laying right beside him.

"I'm sorry, my lord," she whispered, not looking him in the eye. "Please, let me try again. I will get you hard."

He placed his hand on her cheek.

"It's not you," he said. "It's me."

Her cheeks turned pink. "My lord, there is no need to be modest with me. It is my duty to service you."

He sighed, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. Her warm body felt nice against his.

"It's not you," he whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you. I thought it would help . . . but . . ."

Her arms wrapped around him.

"Is this all right?" he asked. "If I just hold you?"

"Of course, my lord."

He gave her a squeeze and the two just laid there. He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed her presence. He took in the smell of her hair, the sound of her breathing, and the warmth of her body against his. He wasn't sure how long they had been like that before he finally pulled away.

"Tell me," he said as he brushed her hair away from his face. "What is your dream?"

"My dream?"

"Yes. What is it you want from life?"

Her brows furrowed. "I . . . I want nothing. I am very happy here."

"But what if you weren't here?"

There was a sharp intake of breath and her eyes widened. Fear.

"No," he quickly added. "I don't plan on getting rid of you." She relaxed, but only a fraction. "I meant, what if you weren't a harem girl at all. Haven't you ever considered what you would do if you were a free citizen? Don't you have any aspirations?"

"I . . . I haven't really thought about it," she said. "I've never seen myself as a free citizen. Even if I was . . . the only thing I know of is this. But please do not worry about me, my lord. I am very happy in your harem."

There was a note of desperation in there. A note of fear. She didn't want to leave.

"I'm glad," he said, giving her a fake smile. She smiled back at him. "I just want you to be happy as well."

"Oh, I am."

She cuddled up closer to him as he absent-mindedly pulled his fingers through her hair.

"What things do you like to do?" he asked after a quiet moment. She looked up and gave him a devious smile. "Besides having sex," he quickly amended. "What do you like to do when you're not with me?"

She tilted her head as thought about it.

"Well, I like to watch holoshows."

* * *

It was well into the breakfast meal service when Padmé walked into the dining hall. Many girls had already cleared their plates, but sat around sipping caf and tea chatting to each other. She had expected a relaxed atmosphere, but there was a buzz. She quickly grabbed herself a plate and sat down next to Endzella, Tiara, and Cleo.

"Good morning," Endzella said with her usual cheerfulness.

"What's going on?" Padmé asked, glancing around the room.

"Lord Vader summoned Neli last night," Cleo said flatly. "Lost that bet on who he would be first back in the room."

A cold stone fell in Padmé's stomach as she tightly gripped her fork; her knuckles turned white.

He had said he was spending his night with Mother Shmi. That he wouldn't be able to see her . . .

Stars, she was a fool.

She ate her meal mostly in silence and barely listened to the gossip. She left without saying more than a handful of words and a quick goodbye. She kept to her room the rest of the day and took her meals there. As the sun set and night came, she grew more and more anxious. She paced back and forth in her small room for hours, and yet he never came.

Perhaps he was busy with work or something else had come up.

But still he did not come, and eventually she finally gave in to sleep in the early morning hours.

She didn't sleep long and was wide awake by the time the breakfast service was starting, so she made her way back to the dining hall. She was one of the first girls there and sat in one of the large chairs by the windows. While she wasn't in the mood for company, she did eavesdrop on the conversations she could catch.

Vader had called another girl to the room last night, and this time it was Graylaci. Padmé's stomach turned in knots and she barely ate anything. She left before Ishita arrived not wanting to witness her dramatics. She didn't want to go back to her room either, so instead she walked around the harem.

She walked every path and down every hallway. She went into every public room. A few were occupied like the library and gym, but most were empty. Eventually she found herself in the far corner room, the game room. The room was dark though sunlight poured through windows that faced a courtyard. She walked past the tables to the back wall and looked at the various games lining the shelves. There were dozens of games: board games, card games, hologames, and more. Only a few she recognized.

She wondered if there were other game nights when they played some of these other games. Should she check the schedule?

No.

_Don't think like that, Padmé._

She shook her head. She couldn't get comfortable here. She had to keep her edge to get out of here.

 _But will you?_ she asked herself

Most of her plans relied heavily on Vader. Vader taking her on a date or getting his codes. But . . . he hadn't come to see her . . . He was instead seeing other girls . . .

She realized her shoulders were up and her hands clenched into fists. She slowly relaxed and chastised herself. She shouldn't get work about this, about _him_. When had she started holding him to some sort of standard? The man didn't have standards, especially when it concerned his dick.

"What are you doing here?"

Padmé gasped and spun around. Cleo stood in the doorway with the morning sunlight glowing behind her.

"Cleo, I . . . wasn't expecting anyone here," Padmé said.

Cleo smiled as she walked in. "Having a hard time with it?" she asked.

"Having a hard time with what?"

"Being jealous."

"Jealous? Of who? Over what?"

Cleo smiled softly. "Jealous Lord Vader is seeing other women."

Padmé ignored the heat in her cheeks. "Lord Vader is free to spend his time however he wishes."

Silence fell between them, and Padmé debated on leaving. However, Cleo spoke up.

"Would you like to come to my room?" she asked.

"What? Why?"

Cleo shrugged. "For some tea or perhaps some morning drinks if you feel like it. I get the feeling you don't want to be in your room. We can talk or watch a holo or play games."

Padmé pursed her lips. She should say no and go back to her room . . . But . . . She didn't want to spend another day alone in her room.

"That would be nice," Padmé said.


End file.
